Half Moon
by MeiLing17
Summary: Rin esperaba su regreso, esperaba que la llevara con él a su palacio, no se imaginaba una vida sin él, pero ¿que pasaría si él decidiera dejarla en la aldea? ¿Rin asumirá su abandono? Nacerá odio y rencor, crecerá el amor y la pasión, habrá catástrofes y peligro...
1. No me dejes

**No me dejes.**

Rin había crecido, ya tenía 18 años, era una mujer verdaderamente bella, cintura delgada, abdomen plano caderas anchas, su cabello negro azabache le llegaba hasta la cadera, labios delgados pero bien definidos, pechos no tan grandes pero nada pequeños y una sonrisa encantadora e inocente llena de vida.

Era media noche se acercaba una gran tormenta, Rin no podía dormir, hace dos años que el amo Sesshomaru iba a visitarla y eso la tenía muy preocupada.

Salió a caminar un rato para tomar un poco de aire, estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, ¿Por qué el señor Sesshomaru no iba a verla? ¿Será que ya se había olvidado de ella?

Rin: Señor Sesshomaru ¿por qué no ha venido? ¿Es que ya no quiere verme? – dijo más para ella que para él.

-Yo nunca dije eso.- una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos, era él y estaba justo detrás de ella.

Rin: Señor Sesshomaru! ¿Me llevará con usted al palacio? Usted dijo que yo tomaría una decisión cuando fuera mayor, ya he cumplido 18 y mi decisión es permanecer con usted. – dijo con los ojos llorosos, rogaba por una respuesta positiva, su amo no había ido a visitarle durante mucho tiempo, al principio él iba cada mes, le llevaba obsequios como zapatos, kimonos, peinetas, caminaban por el bosque y pasaban días completos juntos pero él había cambiado su forma de ser con ella cuando la visitaba y al cumplir los 16 años dejo de verla y ni siquiera mandó a Jaken para saber de ella, no, ni una sola vez.

Sesshomaru negó con la cabeza lentamente y dijo: Lo siento.

Rin: No! No me quiero quedar aquí, por favor amo lléveme con usted, no me deje se lo ruego. – decía con lágrimas y sollozos, había temido eso durante mucho tiempo y ahora lo estaba viviendo.

Rin: Yo lo amo señor Sesshomaru, por qué me deja? – dijo abrazandolo, al fin había confesado su amor por él, tiempo atrás creyó que él correspondería a sus sentimientos pero en ese momento supo que no.

Sesshomaru: No Rin, no me amas estas confundida. – la tomó de los hombros y la apartó acción y palabras que fueron como una puñalada para Rin.

No lo entendía, necesitaba saber cuál era la razón de su abandono, ella lo amaba, al principio ella pensó lo mismo que él, que estaba confundida, pero no era así, con el paso del tiempo lo descubrió y las visitas, los regalos, los paseos, las charlas no ayudaban mucho a deshacer esa idea de amor. Ella lo conocía, lo conocía muy bien, sabía cada faceta de su rostro, sabía lo que cada una representaba aunque estas no mostraran cambio alguno ella sabía cuándo sí. Y ahora, ahora estaba tan dolida que ni siquiera trataba de descifrar lo que su rostro decía.

Sesshomaru no tenía palabras, cómo explicarle que se casaría con una youkai pura sangre? Sakura, ese era su nombre, una antigua amante, ella había vuelto y le sugirió casarse para unir el reino Oeste y el Sur, el reino de Sesshomaru estaba pasando por una crisis y bueno casarse con Sakura no era una mala idea, ella estaba interesada en Sesshomaru y no era una mujer fácil de rechazar mucho menos si se trataba de los reinos. A Sesshomaru le encantaba esa youkai era la mujer perfecta para él, poderosa, princesa de las tierras del sur, hermosa y sobre todo era una youkai. Él quería a Rin, no sabía a qué grado pero su orgullo no lo dejaba doblegarse tan fácilmente, ya habían pasado años de haber conocido a Rin, ella era una mujer realmente bella, por lo que no podía seguir viéndola, no sabía lo que sentía por esa humana, para él era mejor así, alejarse de Rin y permanecer a lado de Sakura, su futura esposa,

De pronto comenzó a llover, era una lluvia ligera que no tardaría en convertirse en una gran tormenta.

Rin no lo soportó más, el nudo en la garganta no lo podía parar y comenzó a llorar más fuerte y sin control.

Rin: Me portaré bien lo prometo amo, se lo suplico no me deje por lo que más quiera, no me deje.

Sesshomaru no demostraba nada pero por dentro se le partía el corazón (si es que lo tenía.) de verla así, ya había tomado una decisión y no daría marcha atrás, estaba confundido, no sabía lo que realmente sentía por Rin, pero sea como sea él era un Youkai y ella una humana, él no cometería el mismo error que su padre, no, eso jamás.

Sesshomaru: ¡Rin entiende! No puedo llevarte. – dijo con un tono de voz fría y autoritaria.

Rin no paraba de llorar, de pronto una ráfaga de viento los interrumpió y ahí entre los dos apareció una youkai hermosa de muy buen cuerpo, ojos morados y cabello largo sujetado en una coleta.

Sakura: Amor ¡al fin te encuentro! ¿Qué haces aquí?, está lloviendo. – Se acercó y lo abrazó, él no se opuso frente aquel acto.

Si Rin tenía una esperanza de un cambio de opinión de parte del mayor ahora se había desvanecido al ver tal escena.

Rin: ¿Por ella? – No podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. – No me llevará a su palacio por ella ¿No es así?

Sakura: ¿Qué? ¿Escuché bien? ¿Qué te hace pensar que mi prometido te llevará a nuestro palacio, humana? – la palabra humana la dijo con repugnancia.

Sesshomaru: Sakura ¿Qué haces aquí?

Sakura: Vine a buscarte, se acercaba una tormenta y me preocupé por ti amor. – después de decir eso lo besó y él correspondió.

Ahora todo estaba claro para Rin, su amo se casaría con una verdadera Youkai, él odiaba a los humanos, ¿Cómo podría hacerle caso a ella? Era una humana y eso no iba a cambiar, pero… él ¿la amaba? ¿Amaba a la mujer con la que se casaría? Viendo aquel beso para ella era obvia la respuesta.


	2. Lágrimas de Sangre

La lluvia comenzó a caer cada vez más fuerte, enseguida comenzaron los rayos, truenos y relámpagos.

En la aldea La abuela kaede ya se había percatado de la ausencia de Rin y peocupada fue a pedirle a Inuyasha que la ayudara a buscarla.

Inuyasha: Demonios! Con la lluvia no me es nada fácil rastrear su olor!-Dijo molesto por la situación.

Kaede: voy por mi caballo, tenemos que encontrar a Rin!-Dijo muy angustiada.

Inuyasha: Me adelantaré!- Dijo mientras corria rumbo al bosque.

Kagome: Ten mucho cuidado inuyasha! - le gritó desde la puerta de su choza.

La abuela Kaede no tardó mucho en ensillar su caballo era tanta la preocupación por allarla que nisiquiera lo hizo bien y salió cabalgando hacia el otro lado del bosque. 

En cuanto la lluvia comenzo fuerte Sakura ascendió a los aires.

Sakura: Qué estás esperando Sesshomaru! Vamonos!- y emprendió el vuelo sin esperar a Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru: Rin me tengo que ir- y sin decir más comenzó a elevarse.

Rin: No porfavor!- llorando corrió en intento de darle un último abrazo pero Sesshomaru ya se había ido y ella no había alcanzado nisiquiera a tocarlo, fue tanto su impulso en querer llegar a él que al no tener nada con qué sostenerse cayó de rodilla con las palmas abierta tocando el suelo y ahí quedo un largo rato bajo gran tormenta.

Rin: No! - lloraba y sus lágrimas se mezclaban con el agua fría de la lluvia. Entonces vio un caballo y arriba de él.. la abuela Kaede! Rápidamente se levantó y corrió a su encuentro.

Kaede: Mi niña, allí estás!- dijo con alivio al verla y cabalgo más para llegar a ella ya que aún se encontraba lejos.

De pronto un gran estruendo y un rayo cayó a un arbol junto a kaede, el caballo se asustó y se paró en dos patas, la abuela Kaede cayó al suelo, el caballo se echó a correr.

Rin: Abuela kaede!- gritó Rin muy asustada al ver la escena, le quedaban pocos metros por llegar a ella así que no dejo de correr.  
El arbol al que le cayó el rayo se incendio rápidamente y caía sobre la abuela kaede quien aún se encontraba en el suelo.  
Kaede: Dios mío!- pensó la abuela en voz alta.

Rin: Abuela Kaede nooo!- dijo rin ya estando muy cerca tanto que a ella también le caería el árbol encima, sintió unos brazos tomandola de la cintura, alejandola y salvandola del peligro, pero a la abuela kaede nadie la había salvado y ya era demasiado tarde para éso. Los brazos la tenían bien sujetada y no la dejaban avanzar.

Inuyasha: Rin porfavor! - decía mientras la chica forcejeaba para safarse de su agarre.

Rin: sueltame inuyasha! Noo! Abuela kaede! No porfavor no! Usted no me deje!- estaba ahí vio todo, el enorme árbol en llamas cayendole a la abuela kaede, a la mujer que la cuido durante años, quien se preocupó por ella y apoyo siempre a Rin, a quien consideró y quiso como a una madre, y ahora, ahora esa mujer estaba ardiendo en llamas, todo por haber salído a buscarla, Rin sentía que estaba llorando lagrimas de sangre, primero lo de su amo Sesshomaru y en este preciso momento la muerte de la anciana Kaede, era mucho para una noche, ella gritaba y gritaba, no! Era imposible que ésto le estuviera pasando a ella! Ya no veía nada, ni entendía lo que inuyasha le decía, su visión estaba borrosa por todas sus lagrimas, la ruidosa tormenta y las llamas que ardían sin parar frente a ella, sus piernas se quedaron sin fuerza, sentía que se estaba desvaneciendo de tanto dolor, lagrimas y lagrimas caían de sus ojos, lagrimas que parecian ser de sangre.

Todo se volvió oscuridad y su cuerpo sin nada de energía dejo de moverse.

Inuyasha: No, Rin! Por favor despierta! aguanta!- la cargo y salió corriendo hacia la aldea. 

Kagome: Inuyasha! Qué pasó?- dijo con angustia al ver a su marido cargando la Rin inconsiente.

Inuyasha entro a la choza (De kagome y él) donde ya se encontraban sango y Miroku, kagome les había informado lo que estaba pasando y no dudaron en levantarse, inuyasha acomodó a Rin en la cama.

Kagome: ¿y la abuela Kaede? ¿Dónde está Inuyasha? ¿Ya sabe que encontraste a Rin? ¿Qué paso inuyasha?-decía desesperada.

Inuyasha: la abuela kaede.. -bajo la mirada y nego con la cabeza lentamente- no pude hacer nada, era la vida de Kaede o la vida de Rin, no pude hacer nada Kagome- en su rostro se reflejaba el dolor y la culpa que sentía Inuyasha.

Kagome: No! Inuyasha dime porfavor que estas mintiendo!- decia con lagrimas ya en los ojos, al ver el silencio de su marido no pudo evitar comenzar a llorar sin consuelo.

Sango: La abuela Kaede está... no! Imposible! No! Porfavor no!- Miroku quien también mostraba su dolor se acercó a su esposa Sango para consolarla.  
Las dos chicas estaban destrozadas y Rin seguía inconsciente, la abuela kaede se había ganado el afecto de todos en la aldea y aun más de quienes ahora se encontraban llorando su muerte.

Después de un rato sango y Kagome cambiaron a Rin con ropa seca y la cobijaron muy bien. Ya eran las 4 de la mañana y no habían dormido casi nada.

Inuyasha: creo que será mejor que Rin se quede aquí, nosotros la cuidaremos, hay que dormir, dentro de unas hora tendremos muchas cosas qué hacer.- Dijo dirigiendose a Miroku y Sango.

Miroku: creo que tienes razón inuyasha, tenemos que recuperar nuestras fuerzas.

Sin decir más, se retiraron a sus camas a dormir, todavía sin asimilar lo que había pasado. 


	3. Vacio

Eran las 9 de la mañana, inuyasha y Miroku fueron a rescatar los pocos restos carbonizados que quedó de kaede y ahora algunos aldeanos cababan la tumba para sus restos, la aldea completa ya estaba enterada de lo que había pasado, Kagome y Sango se encargaban de reunir todo lo necesario para la misa que se llevaría a cabo ese mismo día en honor a la abuela Kaede, Rin seguía inconsciente en la choza de Inuyasha, Kagome estaba al pendiente de su cuidado.

Rin escucho ruidos, eran pláticas, abrió los ojos, se encontraba desubicada, ¿dónde estaba? Se levantó lentamente acto que enseguida vio kagome y se acerco a ella

Rin: ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde estoy?- dijo confundida mientras se frotaba los ojos con ambas manos.

Kagome: Tranquila Rin ya estas en casa, trata de descansar, lo necesitas. - sonaba con voz suave y comprensiva - ¿cómo te sientes nena?

Rin: Me siento debil y me duele todo el cuer - su estornudo la interrumpió.

Kagome: De seguro te enfermaste por la lluvia de ayer.

Rin: Ayer - dijo confundida - ayer... el amo Sesshomaru... - abrió los ojos como plato - la ¡abuela Kaede! Kagome ¿qué le pasó a la abuela Kaede? ¿Dónde está? - estaba agitada y a punto de llorar.

Kagome: Rin tienes que ser fuerte, la abuela Kaede se ha ido a un lugar mejor. - no pudo evitar las lágrimas mas que se escaparon de sus ojos.

Lágrimas inundaban los ojos de Rin, sus mejillas estaban empapadas.

Rin: ¡Fue mi culpa! Ella me estaba buscando ¿no es así? ¡Fue mi culpa!- decía sin poder controlar su llanto.

Inuyasha: No Rin, no digas éso - Inuyasha quien iba entrando intervino en la conversación al escuchar lo que Rin decía. - el único culpable aquí soy yo. - agachó la mirada.

Kagome: Inuyasha, no, no fue culpa de nadie, fue un accidente.

Inuyasha: ¡No! ¡Si yo hubiera sido más veloz ésto no hubiera pasado!- dijo alzando la voz, en verdad se sentía culpable.

Kagome: ¡el "hubiera" no existe Inuyasha! Las accidentes pasan, amor.. fue un accidente! - se acercó a su marido y lo abrazó, después de un rato se separaron, inuyasha se acerco a Rin quien aún se encontraba sentada llorando.

Inuyasha: Rin, dime ¿qué hacías en el bosque a esas horas de la noche? - no sonaba como reclamo, más bien como preocupado.

Rin: No podía dormir y salí a tomar aire. - casi no se entendía lo que decía debido al llanto.

Inuyasha se agachó y la abrazó, Rin le correspondió.

Inuyasha: Hay algo que no nos estás diciendo Rin, no lo ocultes, ¿qué paso ayer? Dime.. - Rin se separó de Inuyasha y lo miró a los ojos.

Rin: Inuyasha.. el señor Sesshomaru... se va.. se va a casar con una youkai, ya no me llevará con él, ¡ni siquiera se despidió!- se sentía destrozada y enferma, sentía dolor por todo su cuerpo, dolor que no era nada comparado al de su corazón, vacío, éso era lo que tenía, un gran vacío en su interior.

Inuyasha: ¡Ése maltito! ¡Debí de suponerlo!.. desgraciado - Se levantó - ¡Cuándo lo encuentre lo voy a matar!- dijo moviendo sus dedos haciendolos crujir.

Rin: No Inuyasha, ¡no lo hagas!.. no quiero que te pongas en peligro por mí, ¡ya no quiero más muertes por mi culpa! - dijo sujetandolo de la manga.

Inuyasha: Rin.. - no quería que se siguiera echando la culpa de la muerte de la abuela Kaede.

Rin: Porfavor Inuyasha, prometelo, prometeme que no irás tras el señor Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha: Está bien Rin, pero tu promete que no volverás a echarte la culpa de lo que le pasó a la anciana Kaede. - No soportaría que Rin viviera con ésa culpa, y si para éso tenía que prometer que no buscaría una pelea con Sesshomaru entonces lo haría.

Rin: pero..

Inuyasha: si vuelvo a escuchar algo así de ti Rin, créeme que no dudaré en salir corriendo a buscar a Sesshomaru.

Rin: está bien - dijo asintiendo. - no volveré a decir éso.

Inuyasha: Ni siquiera te atrevas a pensarlo porque no es así.

Rin: No lo pensaré Inuyasha.-dijo al fin resignada. 

Se llegó el atardecer y toda la aldea se encontraba donde estaba la tumba de la abuela Kaede entre ellos Sango y Miroku con su dos hijos de 8 años, Inuyasha y Kagome con su pequeña hija Maylin de 5 años, también estaba Rin débilmente apoyada de Shipo quien ahora era todo un zorro mágico casi de la misma estatura de Rin, muchos estaban llorando, otros sólo tristes. Hicieron varios rezos, dijeron algunas palabras en honor a la difunta. Al terminar todos regresaron a sus casas sin no antes darles el pesame a los amigos más cercanos a la abuela Kaede (Inuyasha y los demás).

Inuyasha, Kagome, Maylin y Rin se encontraban ya durmiendo en la misma choza, Inuyasha le había propuesto a Rin que se quedara con ellos por lo menos hasta que se sintiera mejor y ella aceptó.

Un pesadilla, el amo sesahomaru dandole la espalda a Rin para abrazar y besar a una youkai, Rin gritando y llorando que no la deje, una gran tormenta, fuego, mucho fuego de un arbol cayendo, y bajo éste.. la abuela Kaede. Rin parada viendo las dos escenas al mismos tiempo frente a ella, corrió para alcanzar al amo Sesshomaru, pero por más que corría no lo alcanzaba..

-Me tengo que ir..

-señor sesshomaru porfavor no me deje!- suplicaba con el alma destrozada en mil pedazos mientras corría para tocarlo, pero jamas lo alcanzó.

Kagome: ¡Rin despierta! ¡Tienes una pesadilla!- decía tratando de no ser golpeada por las patadas y manotadas de Rin.

Rin: ¡No! ¡Porfavor no!- gritaba mientras pataleaba dormida.

Kagome: ¡Rin!- agitandola de los hombros.

Rin porfin despertó, tenía lagrimas en los ojos y un vacio inmenso en su ser.

Rin: perdón los desperte. - dijo mientras se sentaba, no tenía energía, por lo que cayó de nuevo inconsciente.

Kagome: Rin! - estaba asustada, le tocó la frente. - Rin estas ardiendo en fiebre!..

Rin había vivido mucho dolor en una sola noche, se sentía fatal, duro enferma una semana, resfriada, su cuerpo no le respondía, le dolían los hueso y la cabeza, cuando se recuperó de su enfermedad gracias a los cuidados de kagome y sus remedios, Rin no comía, no bebía, lloró durante meses, después se le acabaron las lagrimas, tenía la mirada perdida, no hablaba, y las pesadillas, esas tormentosas pesadillas llenas de dolor seguian presente todas las noches. 


	4. Promesa

Ya había pasado un mes desde aquella tragica noche, Rin seguía en el mismo estado de ánimo, sola, triste, no se alimentaba correctamente y cada noche era lo mismo, la misma pesadilla que no la dejaba dormir de la cual se deapertaba llorando y gritando, Kagome siempre estaba ahí para despertarla y reconfortala, las cosas no habían mejorado, antes, Rin practicaba para ser sacerdotisa, sus poderes espirituales, el arco y las espadas, ahora ya ni siquiera las tocaba.

Ya era medía noche, Rin no se atrevía a cerrar los ojos por miedo a tener otra vez la misma pesadilla, se levantó de la cama y camino hasta la puerta, la abrió y salió sin mirar atrás, camino lentamente con la mirada perdida, su color era más palido de lo normal, tenía ojeras.. pensaba en todo lo que le había pasado, ya no vería al su amo nunca más, él ya no quería saber nada de ella, estaba con otra mujer, muy pronto tendrían hijos, youkais de sangre pura que ella nunca hubiera podido darle, su cabello largo volaba por el viento, no tardó mucho en llegar a su destino, ahí estaba, en la orilla del acantilado junta a la gran cascada del rio de la aldea dispuesta a terminar con su sufrimiento.

Rin: No más dolor, no más lagrimas..- y una lagrima rodo por su mejilla.- la vida no es lo mismo sin usted señor Sesshomaru, no tengo a nadie.. estoy sola.

-No estás sola Rin- dijo inuyasha quien se percato de la ausencia de Rin y salió a buscarla. Rin giro la cabeza y lo vio, no había contado con éso en su plan.

Rin: Inuyasha no te acerques o no dudaré en saltar. -Estaba decidida.

Inuyasha: no cometas una locura, hay personas que te quieren y te necesitan.

Rin: no te metas Inuyasha! Es mi decisión! Es mi vida!-aún seguía llorando.

Inuyasha: olvidalo, no dejaré que lo hagas, no lo permitiré.

Rin: inuyasha porfavor!

Inuyasha: no! Porfavor tú Rin, escuchame, crees que la anciana Kaede querría esto para ti? Qué diría ella si estuviera aquí?

Rin: ella ya no está! Está muerta!- decía gritando sin dejar de llorar.- porqué haces ésto Inuyasha? Por qué me protejes? Déjame!

Inuyasha: porque se lo prometí!.- dijo alzando la voz ya cansado de la conversación.

Rin: ¿qué?.. ¿a quién?..

Inuyasha: a la anciana Kaede..

** Flash bak **

Inuyasha y la anciana Kaede se encontraron en el bosque mientras buscaban a Rin.

Kaede: Inuyasha la has encontrado?

Inuyasha: no, aún no, pero lo haré- dio la vuelta para volver a correr.

Kaede: Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: ahora qué anciana?- dijo al volverse hacía ella.

Kaede: prometeme que la cuidaras inuyasha! Ante cualquier cosa ella debe ser la prioridad..

Inuyasha: tranquila, la encontraré!- no comprendía por qué kaede le decía eso.

Kaede: Inuyasha prometelo!

Inuyasha: Está bien Kaede! Lo prometo, siempre la cuidare y protegeré, mi familia es mi prioridad y Rin forma parte de ella.

Kaede: bien, ahora hay que encontrarla.

** fin del flash bak **

Inuyasha: te protejo porque lo prometí y porque te quiero Rin.

Rin porfin había comprendido, debía vivir, éso era lo que quería la abuela Kaede para ella, que viviera y fuera feliz, sus piernas no le respondían y de un momento a otro estaba cayendo por el precipicio sin quererlo.

Inuyasha: ¡Rin no!- gritó mientras corría y saltaba para alcanzarla, ambos caían en dirección al agua, inuyasha la tomó de la cintura y la abrazó para protegerla del golpe, cayeron al agua y por suerte donde no había rocas, Inuyasha nadó, salió a la superficie y llevó a Rin en brazos hasta la orilla.

Inuyasha: Rin, ¿estás bien?

Rin: Inuyasha - tosió sacando algo de agua que había tragado. - perdón por causarte problemas.. - cerró los ojos y cayó inconciente.

Inuyasha la llevó a la choza, Kagome la atendió, y pronto todos se encontraban dormidos. 

Dos años habían pasado desde el día en que Sesshomaru se había ido y desde que murió la abuela Kaede..

Rin: Y yo que prometí estar siempre con él. - Se encontraba sentada sobre una roca en medio del bosque, observando el filo de su espada, recordando la ocasión en que pidió a aqulla estrella fugáz permanecer con el señor Sesshomaru para siempre. - que ingenua fuí.

Ella no podía olvidar la forma tan cruel en que sesshomaru la abandonó, cuando pensaba en ello su mirada se llenaba de odio y desprecio, no podía evitar sentir un gran rencor en su pecho, "Venganza", éso era lo que anhelaba, su mente se la pedía a gritos, su sangre le hervía de rabia, sus sentimientos habían dado un giro sorprendente, de la pequeña Rin de antes no quedaba nada, aquella chiquilla murió el día en que la anciana Kaede lo hizo, el día en que él la dejó.

\- Pero mira que tenemos aquí Takeshi, una hermosa aldeana - dijo un sujeto llamado Ryu recorriendo el cuerpo de la chica con la mirada, este tipo iba acompañado por otro sujeto, era obvio que eran bandidos y se acercaban a Rin con malas intenciones.

Takeshi: No juegues con filo presiosa, te puedes cortar. - rió con avaricia.

Rin: Los bandidos como ustedes me dan asco. - mencionó con desdén mientras se ponía de pie, dejando su espada en el suelo.

Ryu: eres una insolente, te haremos gritar como la puta que eres! - amenazó el otro hombre ahora enfurecido acercandose peligrosamente hacia ella.

Rin: Quisiera ver éso. - soltó una risita burlonona.

Ryu la tomó del cuello apretandola violentamente, una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Rin, definitivamente éso era doloroso, pero Rin sabía cómo defenderse, bastó con un simple movimiento para que ese sujeto la soltara, Rin movió su brazo con fuerza incrustando dos de sus dedos en los ojos de Ryu tan profundo como pudo, el tipo enseguida la liberó.

Ryu: Hija de puta! - la maldició cubriendose sus ojos.

Takeshi: Maldita mocosa!

Takeshi desenvainó su espada y la blandió una vez de forma horizontal, Rin habilmente retrocedió, un poco mas y cortaba su abdomen, enseguida ella también tomó su espada del suelo para comenzar así una pelea, Ryu aun seguía en el suelo cubriendo sus ojos que sangraban, gritando maldiciones a la chica.

Las espadas chocaban sin cesar, para Rin no era mas que un juego, pues sabía manipular la espada con exelencia, Takeshi ya tenía varios cortes en el pecho y los brazos, Rin se encontraba ilesa, el hombre cada vez estaba más fuirioso y desesperado, Rin blandió su espada una vez más cortando gravemente el brazo de Takeshi haciendo que éste soltara la espada.

Takeshi: aaaaaah - cayó de rodillas con un grito de dolor con los ojos cerrados, al abrirlos notó la espada que se encontraba a pocos centimetros de su rostro.

Rin: No toleraré otro insulto. - advirtió. Ninguno de los dos bandidos respondió. Rin dio media vuelta y se fue del lugar dejando a los dos hombres en el suelo, por lo menos ya habia desahogado algo de su coraje. 

En el palacio del oeste Sesshomaru no había podido dejar de pensar en Rin, pensó que podría olvidarse de ella pero no fue así, sentía dos cosas, algo que nunca antes había sentido, amor y arrepentimiento, sí, se arrepentía como nunca pensó algun día hacerlo.  
Y ¿cómo borrar la ultima imagen que tuvo de su pequeña Rin? Parada bajo la lluvia, su ropa mojada y pegada a su cuerpo, su cabello cayendo comocascada por su espalda y su pecho, llorando y rogando que no la dejara, jamas pensó que sentiría algo así por una humana, pero.. en realidad ¿la amaba? "Amor" Esa palabra era desconocida para un youkai como él, pero ya estaba seguro de éso, se había enamorado como un loco de ella, amaba todo de ella, su sonrisa, inocencia, pureza, su forma de ser y de reír, quería descubrir cada parte de su cuerpo, deseaba tenerla entre sus brazos y hacerla suya.

Él no había tardado mucho en deshacerse de Sakura, no pudo soportarla, era egoista y vanidosa, no le daba espacio y se atrevía a contradecir a Sesshomaru, trató de domarlo pero éso Sesshomaru jamás lo permitiría, así que terminó con todo tipo de relación que había entre ellos, Sakura se fue furiosa y prometió vengarse.

Sesshomaru ya no lo soportaba más, necesitaba a Rin, necesitaba verla, abrazarla, necesitaba estar a su lado, protegerla... y lo haría, claro que lo haría, lucharía por ella, la recuperaría. 


	5. Cambio

Por entre los arboles del bosque un hermoso caballo blanco, imponente y veloz corría siendo cabalgado por una hermosa joven de 20 años con su cabello negro azabache que volaba a sus espaldas por el viento, vestía un traje de exterminadora pero en realidad era sacerdotisa, llevaba una espada en la cintura, sus flechas en la espalda y arco en el hombro. El viento en su rostro y esa adrenalina al cabalgar la hacian sentir tan viva y felíz, aunque en su interior llevaba una pena, odio y un gran amor que aun no olvidaba así como no olvidaba lo que había sufrido hace dos años.

Rin seguía cabalgando cuando algo llamó su atención, dos niños de unos 8 y 10 años iban corriendo en dirección a ella aun sin percatarse de su presencia, entonces lo vio, vio al monstruo que corría detrás de ellos, Rin no lo dudó, inmediatamente sacó una flecha, apuntó y disparó, una gran energía espiritual amenaba de la flecha que iba por los aires, tocó su objetivo y en cuestión de segundos el monstruo había desaparecido sin dejar rastro. Los niños que habían visto lo que pasó se acercaron a Rin quien ahora bajaba del caballo.

Niño 1: Señorita Rin!

Rin: Niños qué hacen en este lugar tan retirado de la aldea?

Niño 2: estabamos jugando y nos perdimos, entonces seguimos caminando y nos encontramos a ese monstruo que nos comenzó a perseguir para matarnos! - su voz era temblorosa debido al miedo que aun no se les pasaba.

Rin: esta vez tuvieron suerte, ¡pero qué hubiera pasado si yo no los hubiera encontrado! 

Niños: lo sentimos señorita Rin, no volverá a pasar.- dijeron los dos niños ya resignados.

Llegó un caballo al lugar con un hombre arriba.

\- ¡Hijos porfin los encuentro! - dijo el tipo que bajaba del caballo en el que había llegado.

Niños: ¡papá!- ambos corrieron hacia su padre, le explicaron lo que había pasado y éste le dio las gracias a Rin por haber salvado a sus pequeños y pronto los tres (el padre y sus 2 hijos) estaban en el caballo en dirección a la aldea. 

Rin continuó su camino hasta llegar a un lago enorme, ató su caballo a un arbol, caminó hasta la orilla del lago y comenzó a desvestirse hasta quedar en ropa interior, se metió al lago y comenzó a nadar, le gustaba sentir el agua fría en su cuerpo, ésta la hacía sentirse viva.

Comenzó a salir del agua.

Ahí estaba, otra vez esa presencia que hace ya semanas la seguía a donde quiera que fuera, siempre y cuando se alejara de la aldea, se quedó parada viendo a la nada aun dentro del agua.

Rin: ¿quién eres? ¿Porqué me estas siguiendo?

Nada, ni una repuesta, solo silencio.

En los aires por el cielo azul un youkai peliplata de ojos dorados, Sesshomaru, no podía sacarse de la cabeza la imagen de su hermosa humana, hace semanas que había comenzado a vigilarla y rayos ¡si que había cambiado!, la niña tierna, inocente e ingenua que conoció hace años ya no estaba, la Rin de ahora era una mujer que se mostraba decidida, calculadora y muy valiente, ¿Dónde había quedado su pequeña protegida?, él no se atrevía acercarse a la aldea ya que el estupido de Inuyasha se daría cuenta, tampoco se atrevía a darle la cara a Rin, no aún, pero muy pronto lo haría, sí, ya lo había aceptado, maldición amaba a esa humana! Cómo pudo pasar algo así?, y lo peor era que ya llevaba años amandola, a los 15 años dejó de verla como su protegida y se convirtió en algo más, comenzó a pasar mas tiempo con ella, siguió llevandole obsequios, se sentía tan bien cuando estaba con ella que comenzó a preocuparse, ¿porqué sentía éso?, cuando cumplió 16 años él sabía que no podía seguir viendola o cometería una locura y fue entonces cuando dejó de verla, dejarla en la aldea para casarse con Sakura fue lo peor que pudo haber hecho porque ahora, ahora se daba cuenta que no podía vivir sin ella, maldita sea la necesitaba, ¿cómo era éso posible? Ya no le importaba nada, al carajo con todo, no sabía cómo recuperarla pero lo haría, la cuestión era ¿Rin aún lo amaba? Ella había cambiado y mucho ¿estaría dispuesta Rin a perdonarlo?

Algo le decía a Rin que el dueño de esa presencia era Sesshomaru, no le tomó importancia y comenzó a caminar de nuevo.

Rin: Aauu! - se quejó y se agachó agarrando la planta de su pie, cojeando terminó de salir de agua, se había cortado el pie y éste le sangraba, Rin llegó hasta su ropa y con dificultad comenzó a cambiarse, su pie le dolía y no paraba de sangrar.

\- Rin! - alguien gritó su nombre, ella miró al cielo y se encontró con Kirara y sobre ella Kohaku que desendía de los aires.

Rin: Kohaku, qué haces aquí? - preguntó.

Kohaku: Fuí a ver al anciano Totosai, para que arreglara mi arma. - bajó de Kirara. - Rin estas sangrando! - preocupado se acercó a ella al percatarse del corte de su pie.

Rin: Aah Sí, no sé cómo pasó.

Kohaku: Dejame ver. - Rin se sentó sobre el pasto, Kohaku se puso de rodillas y comenzó a curarle el pie, sacó un trozo de tela y se lo vendó. - Rin, acaso... - dijo confundido - no sientes una presencia - comenzó a girarse para mirar al cielo.

Rin: Kohaku - lo tomó de la mejilla impidiendo que girara por completo. - No creo que tenga importancia. - sonrió soltando suavemente su mejilla.

Kohaku: Segura?, por que se parece mucho a la de Sessh...

Rin: Por qué no me ayudas a levantar - lo interrumpió.

Kohaku: Seguro. - La sujetó de ambas manos ayudandola a ponerse de pie. - Puedes caminar? - Rin intentó dar un paso pero se tambaleó, kohaku lasujetó de la cintura antes de que cayera, quedando muy cerca de ella.

El peliplata que veía la escena desde lejos quería matar a ese humano por haberle puesto las manos encima a Rin, si se acercaba unos centimetros más a ella Kohaku no saldría con vida, lo que no sabía era que Rin lo hacía a propósito.

De un momento a otro la presencia se había desvanecido, Rin rió satisfecha.

Kohaku: Qué pasa? - preguntó confundido al verla sonreir.

Rin: Nada. - kohaku miró al cielo, él también se dio cuenta de que la presencia se había desvanecido.

Kohaku: Estas segura?

Rin: Vamos, regresemos a la aldea. - Kohaku la subió al caballo para después subirse a Kirara.

Rin: vámonos Cometa, volvamos a casa. - dijo mientras echaba a andar al caballo y Kohaku la siguió. 

Sesshomaru: Te recuperaré.- dijo para si mismo con la misma voz fría de siempre, en su rostro no mostraba ninguna expresión, ahora volaba en dirección a su palacio. 


	6. Ataque

El atardecer había llegado a la aldea, Rin se encontraba entrenando con Sango, era una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo.

En el transcurso de estos dos años Rin había retomado sus clases para aprender a pelear y así poder defenderse, así que Inuyasha continuo enseñandole a usar espadas, Sango a luchar cuerpo a cuerpo y Kagome a utilizar sus poderes espirituales hasta convertirla en una gran sacerdotisa, claro, no mejor que Kagome (la mejor sacerdotisa de toda la región).

Sango lanzó un ataque con su mano derecha que iba justo al cuello de Rin, ésta lo esquivó agachandose y dio a Sango una patada horizontal a su pierna haciendola caer de espaldas, Rin aprovechó para lazarse sobre ella pero Sango no tardó mucho en moverse rodando a su izquierda para esquivar el golpe de Rin quien había fallado su ataque dandolo al suelo, ambas se levantaron rapidamente, Rin corrió hacía Sango para atacarla con una patada justo a la cabeza, Sango la esquivó y utilizó la fuerza e impulso que utilizó Rin en dar la patada para tomarla del pie y jalarla haciendo a Rin caer al suelo, rodó varias veces y se levantó con una rodilla en el pizo, la otra elevada y ambas manos en el suelo, las dos chicas respiraban agitadas, Sango sacó su hiraykotsu y lo lanzó a Rin.

Sango: ¡hiraykotsu!- gritó lanzandolo.

Rin se sorprendió y dio una voltereta doble hacia atras esquivando el boomerang que enseguida regresó a Sango.

Rin: ¡Éso es trampa! ¡No se vale!

Sango: En la guerra todo se vale.

Rin entrecerró los ojos y miró fijamente a Sango.

Rin: ¡Bien! En ese caso.. - sacó la espada que llevaba en la cintura haciendo unos movimiento sorprendentes con ella.- terminemos con ésto de una vez.- dijo mostrando una sonrisa astuta y mirada calculadora.

Sango: de acuerdo.

Sango volvió a lanzar el boomerang, Rin corrió lo mas veloz que pudo, justo cuando el boomerang estaba frente a ella con un movimiento rápido saltó esquivandolo girando sobre si misma en el aire, cuando sus pies volvieron a tocar el suelo no dudó, siguio corriendo y se abalanzó contra Sango quien no terminaba de sorprenderse por los hábiles movimientos de Rin, ambas cayeron al suelo pero Rin se encontraba sobre Sango quien sintió algo en su cuello, ese algo era la espada que Rin sostenía con su mano derecha y con la izquierda mantenía bien sujeto el hombro de Sango contra el suelo y ambas piernas acorralaban sus brazos.

Sango: ¡¿Cómo rayos hiciste éso?!- realmente estaba estupefacta por todo lo que había visto.

Rin: Entrenamiento Sango, Entrenamiento.- lo dijo con una sonrisa de superioridad en su rostro.

Sango: ja ja ¡me encantó! - Ambas comenzaron a reír.

Rin se levantó y extendió una mano a Sango para ayudarla a levantar.

Sango: Hay que tomar un baño, Kagome nos ha invitado a Miroku y a mí a cenar a su casa.

Rin: Sí, ya me lo había dicho, hay que darnos prisa o llegaremos tarde.

Las dos chicas se retiraron a bañarse y arreglarse para la cena.

Desde la muerte de Kaede Rin se había quedado viviendo en casa de Inuyasha y Kagome, aunque la casa de la anciana estuviera vacía siempre se encontraba limpia ya que kagome, Sango y Rin se encargaban de éso...

En la choza de Inuyasha todos su amigos ya se encontraban reunidos, los hijos de Miroku que ya tenían 10 años se encontraban jugando con Akira (de 7 años) mientras Sango, Rin y Kagome servían la comida.

Kagome: ¡listo! ¡Niños ya venganse a comer! Pero primero lavense las manos!

Akari: ya vamos Mami.- los tres niños corrieron a lavarse las manos y después a sentarse a comer.

Miroku: Sangito ¿cómo les ha ido en su entrenamiento de hoy?- dijo antes de meterse un bocado a la boca.

Kagome: sí, cuéntenos.

Sango: Muy bien, de hecho Rin cada vez me sorprende más, ahora me resulta imposible ganarle.

Rin: Pero me das una buena batalla Sango, ¡vaya que es difícil derribarte y esquivar esa cosa! ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Hiray.. qué?- su cara mostraba confusión y todos comenzaron a reír.

Sango: Hiraykotsu Rin.

Inuyasha reía con sus amigos cuando sintió algo, borró la sonrisa de su rostro, movió sus orejitas, comenzó a olfatear e inmediatamente se puso de pie, todos pararon de reir.

Inuyasha: Vienen para acá.

Miroku: ¡es vardad! Puedo sentirlos.

Inuyasha: ¡vaya! Porfin algo de diversión.

Kagome: niños metanse al cuarto subterráneo y no salgan ¿entendido?- dijo mientras los guiaba al cuarto.

Inuyasha: Kagome y Rin quedense con los niños - dijo volteando a ver el lugar donde estaba su mujer y para su sorpresa ya no estaba ahí.-¿Kagome?- dijo confundido.

Miroku: ya se fue Inuyasha.

Kagome: ¡Inuyasha dense prisa!-decía mientras corría hacia afuera de la choza.

Inuyasha: keh! Porqué nunca me escucha!- dijo enfadado mientras corría con todos los demás detras de él.

-¡Nos atacan!- gritaban las personas corriendo de un lado a otro por las calles.

-Auxilio!- mujeres salían corriendo de casas en llamas.

Los demonios que los atacaban eran aves de medio metro que lanzaban fuego y ya varias casas estaban incendiadas.  
Inuyasha desenvainó colmillo de acero y comenzó a pelear destruyendo a su paso a varias aves, kagome lanzaba sus flechas espirituales, Sango sobre kirara atacaban a las aves por el aire, un ave volaba en dirección a Rin, ella rápidamente se puso en posición y lanzó una flecha que no solo destruyó a su objetivo sino que también a las aves que se encontraban cerca.

Cerca de la aldea por los aires se encontraba Sesshomaru y a su lado un pequeño demonio verde, ambos observaban lo que estaba pasando, Sesshomaru sabía que Inuyasha no lo detectaría debido a la mezcla de olores (guego y sangre) además de que estaba demasiado ocupado como para prestar atención.

Jaken: Amo bonito no cree que Rin esté en peligro?.. mm bueno se ha vuelto muy fuerte sé que ella podrá.

Sesshomaru: jaken.

Jaken: ¿si?

Sesshomaru: callate.

Jaken: sí amo.- dijo temblando, hacer enojar a su amo no era buena idea.

Mientras tanto en la batalla.

Sango: ¡son demasiadas! ¡No podremos contra todas!- decía mientras lanzaba su Boomerang, un ave atacó a kirara y ésta por el golpe y el cansancio que ya tenía volvió a encogerse dejando caer a Sango.

Sango: aaaah!

Miroku vio que Sango caía y corrió para capearla pero un ave aprovechó su distracción y con sus garras lo tomó de los hombros y lo arrojó lejos, sería una terrible caída para Sango a no ser que Shippo apareció y apasiguó su caída convirtiendose en globo y Sango cayó sobre él, Miroku cayó, rodó y quedó muy lastimado.

Todos se encontraban ya muy cansados, a Kagome se le habían terminado ya las flecha, un ave estuvo a punto de lastimarla pero Inuyasha la salvó y ahora no sólo tenía que destruir a las aves sino que también proteger a Kagome ya que no podía defenderse sin sus flechas, para Inuyasha no era fácil hacer las dos cosas al mismo tiempo. Miroku no podía levantarse del suelo, ya estaba muy herido, Sango ya no tenía energía para lanzar su hiraykotsu ahora solo lo usaba de escudo contra los ataques de las aves, Rin al igual que Kagome ya no tenía flechas por lo que ahora luchaba con su espada.

Rin: ¡Rayos! No resistiré mucho tiempo.. - decía ya muy agitada y cansada, entonces un ave paso volando y la tomó de los hombros enterrandole las garras haciendole brotar la sangre, Rin gritó de dolor, forcejeo y logró safarce de las garras a una altura no tan alta, cayó y rodó, su espada cayó a un lado de ella, vio las garras de un ave que iban directo a su cabeza, rápidamente tomó su espada y la usó de escudo, las afiladas garras del ave quedaron a centimetros de su rostro y poco a poco se iban acercando mas, Rin cada vez tenía menos fuerza.

Sesshomaru desde lo lejos vio todo y ya estaba relamente molesto y preocupado así que comenzó a volar en dirección a Rin para salvarla.

Jaken: ¡Amo bonito no lo haga! ¡No ahora, aun no es momento! ¡Rin es muy fuerte ella podrá sola!-dijo el demonio abalanzandose a la pierna de Sesshomaru y aferrandose a ella para no dejarlo avanzar.

Sesshomaru: jaken si no me sueltas te mataré! - dijo con su voz aun más grave de lo que era, sus ojos ya estaban completamente rojos de la fueria que lo dominaba, a Jaken no le quedó de otra mas que apartarse. 


	7. Odio y Amor

Sesshomaru: jaken si no me sueltas te mataré! - dijo con su voz aun más grave de lo que era, sus ojos ya estaban completamente rojos de la fueria que lo dominaba, a Jaken no le quedó de otra mas que apartarse.

Rin: ¡ya no puedo más! - dijo con esfuerzo.

Inuyasha había intentado ayudar a Rin pero las aves no se lo permitían además también estaba protegiendo a Kagome.

Depronto un resplandor de luz y en instantes el ave que atacaba a Rin se había desvanecido, otro replandor pero éste mucho mas grande se extendio por toda la aldea destruyendo a todas las aves demonio y apagando el fuego, todos se quedaron sorprendidos, ¿quién hizo eso?, no lo sabían pero fue un gran alivio, Sango corrió a ver a Miroku.

Inuyasha sabía perfectamente de quién se trataba, lo buscó con la mirada hasta que lo encontró, ahí estaba flotando en el aire con su imponente figura de siempre.

Rin estaba agotada y herida por la pelea así que dejó descansar su cuerpo y cayó desmayada sin saber que Sesshomaru estaba ahí.

Inuyasha: Sesshomaru ¿qué haces aquí? - Sesshomaru no respondió, en cuanto vio a su pequeña caer inconsiente no lo pensó dos veces y en un segundo estaba a lado de ella arrodillado sosteniendola entre sus brazos dandole el calor de su pecho.

Sango, Miroku, Kagome y Shippo se sorprendieron al escuchar ese nombre y los tres giraron para poder verlos pero al único que vieron fue a Inuyasha ya que Sesshomaru se encontraba con Rin.

Sesshomaru: Rin... perdón... perdoname pequeña. - Jamás pensó pronunciar esa palabra, pero con Rin todo era diferente..

Inuyasha: ¡oh porsupuesto que no lo hará! ella no quiere verte, ¡no quiere saber nada de ti! - dijo mientras se acercaba a ellos, los demás solo veían atónitos la escena, no sabían lo que Sesshomaru le había dicho a Rin pero Inuyasha al ser mitad demonio escuchó claramemte las palabras de Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru: Entonces que me lo diga ella misma, ¡Tú no te metas Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: Rin ahora está muy herida, necesita descansar.

Sesshomaru no dijo nada, solo se deleitaba con la cercania, el calor y el dulce aroma que amenaba de la hermosa mujer que sostenía entre sus abrazos, sabía que no tendría otra oportunidad de tenerla así de cerca, al menos no tan facilmente, pero lucharía por ello.

Sesshomaru: Volveré mañana. - recostó suavemente a Rin en el suelo y sin decir nada más se levantó, dio la vuelta, comenzó a caminar y su silueta se desvaneció en la oscuridad, no se preocupaba, sabía que Rin estaba en buenas manos, era fuerte y se recuperaría rápido.

"Maldición" pensó Inuyasha, "¿Cómo tomará ésto Rin?", él sabía que ella aun estaba muy dolida, que aún recordaba todo el sufrimiento que Sesshomaru le había causado, mas sin embargo también sabía que ella aun sentía algo por Sesshomaru, claro además de odio y rencor.

Shippo llevó a Rin adentro de la choza e Inuyasha llevó a Miroku, estando dentro Sango curó las heridas del monje y Kagome las de Rin. Los niños ya habían salido del escondite, terminaron de cenar (a excepción de Miroku y Rin que se encontraban inconcientes) y después todos se quedaron dormidos. 

A la mañana siguiente Rin se despertó e intentó levantarse.

Rin: ¡Auh!- le dolía el cuerpo, claro! fue herida en la batalla de anoche y... alguien, alguien la había salvado, no sólo a ella también a los demás, pero.. ¿quién fue? será posible que..

Kagome: Rin ¡ya despertaste! - dijo sacandola de sus pensamientos.

Rin: Kagome ¿qué pasó anoche? ¿Quién destruyó a todas aquellas aves? - temía saber la respuesta, no quería aceptarla, no le agradecería, no, no después de lo que le hizo.

Kagome: Rin.. fue él - ambas sabían a quién se referían, Rin nego con la cabeza sin poder creelo - él lo hizo - dijo kagome.

Rin: Sesshomaru.. - dijo en voz baja - No quiero verlo.- los recuerdos la volvían a invadir, de nuevo ahí estaba todo el sufrimiento por el que había pasado, no, no más dolor, ya no lo permitiría.

Kagome: Él quiere hablar contigo.

Rin: Pues yo no.- dijo con voz fría, estaba realmente decidida a no verlo.

Kagome: Inuyasha ya se lo ha dicho pero igual Sesshomaru dijo que vendría hoy.

Rin: si lo que pretende es que lo perdone, éso jamás va a pasar.

Kagome: Entiendo perfectamente como te sientes Rin, Sesshomaru no merece tu perdón.

Hubo un silencio entre ambas que después de un rato Rin lo rompió.

Rin: tengo hambre, vamos a comer ¿si?- dijo saliéndose del tema.

Kagome: sí vamos.- se notaba que ella tampoco quería tener ésa conversación.

Transcurrieron las horas hasta llegar el atardecer, Rin ya había recuperado sus energías pero aun tenía raspaduras en el cuerpo, subió a su caballo Cometa y comenzó a cabalgar alejandose lo suficiente de la aldea.

" Yo soy la que tiene que resolver ésto, no meteré a mis amigos en mis problemas" era lo que Rin pensaba mientras cabalgaba "sí él quiere verme me encontrará en éste lugar" dijo al llegar a su destino y bajandose de cometa a quien ató enseguida.

Rin se estaba preparando para la discusión que se acercaba, tenía poderes espirituales y no dudaría en usarlos, no si era necesario.

\- Rin - escuchó su nombre de aquella voz fría, un escalofrío le recorrió todo su cuerpo, el gran día había llegado, el día de su reencuentro, solo él y ella y lo mucho que tenían que decirse.

Rin: Sesshomaru... - dijo volviendose hacia él, estaba preparada para ésto, sabía lo que tenía que decir, Pero él ¿él que le diría?, ella no lo sabía.

¿Sesshomaru? Porqué le llamaba así ahora? Antes por respeto le llamaba "Señor Sesshomaru" o "amo Sesshomaru" pero ahora, ahora le decía simplemente por su nombre, no había duda, Rin había cambiado bastante, mas sin embargo él sabía que la amaba, tenía que recuperarla y si para éso tenía que dejar su orgullo a un lado.. lo haría, tanto la amaba que estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

Sesshomaru: Perdón.. - no sabía como expresar su arrepentimiento.

Rin: ¿Qué?

Sesshomaru: . . .

Rin: Crees qué es así de fácil, me abandonas en la aldea de la peor forma y después de tanto tiempo me pides perdón? ¿Pensaste que te estaría esperando con los brazos abiertos?

Sesshomaru: Lo hice por tu bien. - Su semblante no mostraba ninguna expresión, su voz tampoco, pero lo que decía era verdad.

Rin: Mientes! - gritó con desdén. - Ya no soy la niña ingenua de antes Sesshomaru, me abandonaste porque te fuiste con aquella mujer, lo recuerdo perfectamente, Jamás pensaste en mi bien, me abandonaste aún cuando dije que te amaba.

Sesshomaru: . . . - Escuchaba sin decir una palabra.

Rin: Hice mi vida y estoy satisfecha con ella.. no te necesito Sesshomaru, ya no más, ¿porqué no regresas con tu esposa? Ha de estar preocupada por ti. - por mas que se esforzara en ocultar el dolor que le causaba la palabra "esposa" no le funcionaba del todo.

Sesshomaru: Nos separamos hace tiempo.

Rin: ¡vaya! ¿No esperarás que te felicite?

Sesshomaru: Rin, ésa noche dijiste que me amabas.

Rin: Ésa noche... - soltó una risa incrédula para después borrarla y quedarse mirando a la nada, y en un par de segundos todos aquellos recuerdos y sufrimiento que vivió tanto tiempo llenaron su cabeza, todos de un solo golpe, no pudo evitarlo, sus ojos comenzaron a inundarse de lagrimas, pero no permitiría que salieran, no frente a él.

Rin: ¿Tienes idea de lo que sufrí ésa noche?

Sesshomaru: Imagino que...

Rin: NO!, no te imaginas nada, no sabes lo mucho que te lloré! ¡yo te amaba Sesshomaru! Te lo confesé y no te importó, me dejaste tirada bajo la lluvia, me quedé sola y..

Sesshomaru: ¿sola? - la interrumpió, pues si bien recordaba desde un principio había dejado a Rin bajo la custodia de la anciana Kaede.

Rin no pudo mas y las lagrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas.

Rin: La abuela Kaede murió esa noche, salió a buscarme y murió, te necesitaba Sesshomaru, te necesitaba tanto, y ¿dónde estabas? ¡No te importé ni un poco! Sabes cuánto tiempo lloré por tu ausencia? Prometiste en aquel trabalenguas que si te necesitaba silbara entre mis dedos y estarías conmigo.. ¿Tienes idea de cuánto tiempo silbé a escondidas de los demás esperando como una tonta a que por un momento te importara y aparecieras mágicamente para consolarme? ¡Soy una estupida por haber creido en ti! - decía echándole en cara aquella promesa que no había cumplido.

Sesshomaru sabía lo que esa anciana significaba para ella, y escuchar a Rin decir esas palabras realmente lo hacian sentir como un canalla miserable, ¡maldición! ¿cómo pudo dejarla? ¿En qué carajos estaba pensando? Ella lo necesitó mas que nunca, su pequeña niña había sufrido tanto, ¡maldita sea!, en qué estaba pensando ésa noche? Él lo era todo para ella, y él la dejó sufriendo sola, él... una lagrima comenzó a recorrer su mejilla, ¿era posible? ¿Acaso el gran Sesshomaru Taisho estaba llorando? Sí, estaba llorando pero su rostro seguía igual que siempre, fue en ese mismo instante que descubrió que tenía corazón, un corazón destrozado por las crudas palabras de la mujer que amaba, ahora comprendía perfectamente lo que Rin había sufrido por su abandono, ahora no había nada que hacer para borrar aquel sufrimiento,lo hecho, hecho estaba, pero él se esforzaría por recuperarla y hacerla feliz, aun que éso no sería nada fácil.

Sesshomaru: No volverás a estar sola. - su voz grave ahora también era quebrada.

Rin: ¡No! Ni siquiera lo menciones, Porqué estarías con alguien que no amas?

Sesshomaru: Nunca dije que no te amo - se acercó a ella y trató de tocar su mejilla.

Rin: ¡No me toques!... -Rin tomó su brazo y lo hizo a un lado utilizando su poder espiritual, Sesshomaru sintió una corriente de energía electrica en su brazo que inmediatamente lo hizo caer al suelo de rodillas debido al dolor fisico, pero más dolor le causó las palabras de Rin.

Sesshomaru: Maldita sea Rin, te amo. - decía con esfuerzo agarrando su brazo adolorido.

Rin: Yo no Sesshomaru! El amor que te tuve se convirtió en odio, te detesto, alejate de mí.

Sesshomaru: No me pidas éso, porque no lo haré. - Aún se encontraba en el suelo.

Rin: ¿Recuerdas cuánto te supliqué que no me dejaras? ¿Lo recuerdas? ¿Y me hiciste caso?.. ¡No! ¡No lo hiciste! - se limpió las lágrimas sin delicadeza, ella estaba completamente decidida, con una mirada en su ojos de odio, Sí, odio y rencor, éso era lo que sentía, aunque.. ¿lo amaba? Ella ¿aún estaba enamorada de él? Era tanto su rencor que nisiquiera se detuvo a pensarlo.

Rin desató a su caballo y se subió.

Rin: No me sigas Sesshomaru, no me vigiles, ya no te amo. - mintió, aunque no lo aceptara ella aun sentía algo por él, tiró de las riendas de cometa y comenzó acabalgar en dirección a la aldea.

Sesshomaru: No Rin, no me daré por vencido. - decía para él mismo aun en el suelo, él estaba completamente decidido a recuperarla. 


	8. Independiente

Rin se había entretenido cabalgando por el bosque, necesitaba distraerse después de l conversación que tuvo con Sesshomaru, después de un largo rato llegó a la aldea, dejó a su caballo atado y se dirigió sigilosamente a la choza de Kagome. Al entrar se encontró con ella.

Kagome: Rin.

Rin: kagome, ¿qué pasa? - dijo sintiéndose descubierta.

Kagome: ¿Lo has visto?.. ¿hablaste con él? - ella se había dado cuenta de la salida de Rin al bosque por el atardecer y supuso que Rin había ido a hablar con Sesshomaru.

Rin: sí - dijo secamente. - no quiero hablar de éso.

\- Kagome ya llegué. - Inuyasha las interrumpió.

Maylin: Papiii - decía su pequeña hija mientras corría a su encuentro y se lanzaba a sus brazos, Inuyasha la recibió encantado y la cargó.

Rin: Inuyasha, Kagome, tengo que decirles algo..

Inuyasha: ¿Qué sucede Rin? - dijo bajando a Maylin de sus brazos y ésta se fue a jugar a otro lado.

Rin: creo que ya es momento de mudarme, la choza que pedí que hicieran a las orillas de la aldea ha sido terminada, he crecido y madurado, puedo vivir y cuidarme sola, me mudaré mañana en la mañana.

Kagome: Rin ¿estás segura?

Rin: Claro Kagome estoy segura, gracias por todo lo que han hecho por mí.

Inuyasha: Si éso es lo que quieres Rin hazlo.

Rin: Gracias Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: Tengo hambre, ¿Kagome está lista la cena?

Kagome: Inuyasha ¡tu nunca cambias!

Inuyasha: ¿Qué? ¡Solo tengo hambre!

Kagome: ... mmm sí, la cena ya está lista, es mejor que ya comencemos a cenar para dormir. - dijo a Rin y a Inuyasha. 

Los 4 cenaron y después de un rato se encontraban dormidos, todos a excepción de Rin, ella no dejaba de pensar en lo que había sucedido ésa tarde al hablar con Sesshomaru, pensó que ya lo había superado pero.. al verlo de nuevo, con su larga cabellera platinada, esos ojos dorados que poseían una mirada profunda y fría, y su cuerpo, ese curpo que alguna vez anheló, lo negaba pero al verlo y hablar con él algo del amor que sentía por él despertó, al igual que el odio y el rencor que había guardado por tanto tiempo, no podía, simplemente no podía perdonarlo, no lloraría de nuevo, no más lagrimas. 

A la mañana siguiente Rin se encontraba en su nuevo hogar, ya había terminado de desempacar, realmente no tenía muchas cosas por lo que su mudanza fue rápida. 

Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde el encuentro que tuvo con Sesshomaru, era de tarde, se dirigiría al bosque a buscar unas plantas medicinales que necesitaba para curar a una aldeana, ése era su trabajo, purificar, exorcisar y curar.

Rin: vamos cometa, tenemos cosas que hacer. - decía mientras se subía lista para cabalgar.

Cabalgó hasta llegar al lugar donde creyó que encontraría lo que buscaba, ató a cometa a un arbol y comenzó a caminar inspeccionando el lugar.

Rin: ¡ahí estás! - dijo mientras se acercaba a la planta medicinal, se agachó para tomarla entre sus manos y jalarla, tenía que sacarla de raíz ya que éso era lo que necesitaba, la raíz.

Rin: ¡Rayos! No puedo.. - se estaba esforzando, la raíz era grande y larga, además estaba profundamente enterrada y Rin a pesar de saber pelear manejando la espada y flechas no tenía tanta fuerza física en los brazos, al menos no para arrancar ése tipo de planta, aun así ella lo estaba logrando, poco a poco la raíz estaba saliendo de la tierra.

Era tanta la fuerza que Rin estaba ejerciendo que al resbalar sus manos por la planta ella se fue hacia atras y cayó sentada.

\- necesitas ayuda? - rápidamente Rin dirigió su mirada al lugar de donde provenía ésa voz, ella sabía quien era, Sesshomaru, ¿cómo pudo no sentir su presencia? Estaba tan concentrada en la planta y no se percató de que alguien la observaba.

Rin: ¿Qué haces aquí? Te dije que no me siguieras - dijo levantandose y sacudiendose el polvo de su ropa y manos.

Sesshomaru hizo caso omiso y se dirigió hacía la planta que de un solo tiro la planta salió de la tierra y con ella la enorme raíz.

Sesshomaru: un poco más y lo habrías logrado. - dijo sin expresión alguna dandole la planta.

Rin: No pedí tu ayuda asi que no te agradeceré.- tomó la planta y la echó en la bolsa que llevaba mientras daba la vuelta dándole la espalda.

Sesshomaru: No esperaba que lo hicieras.

Rin comenzó a caminar en busca de las plantas faltantes que para su tormento una era igual a la que acababa de encontrar y de otras tres solo necesitaba las hojas.

Sesshomaru caminaba detras de ella admirando su hermosa niña hecha mujer y deleitandose con su aroma.

Rin: ¡¿Podrías dejar de seguirme?!

Sesshomaru: ... no. - Rin se sentía incomoda al ser observada por Sesshomaru y él lo podía notar.

Después de buscar encontró otra planta, era de la misma que había encontrado primero, se agachó, la tomó fuertemente y tiró de de ella, por mas que intentaba solo logro sacarla unos cuantos centímetros.

Sesshomaru: Te lastimarás.

Rin: ¿y desde cuando te importa si me lastimo? o ¿acaso crees que eres el único que puede lastimarme? - dijo con esfuerzo sin soltar la planta, Sesshomaru sintió éso como una puñalada, gruñó bajo y se aproximó a ella, se agachó y la tomó de una muñeca levantando y poniendo a Rin de pie.

Rin: ¿qué crees que estas haciendo? - dijo intentando safarse sin lograrlo. Sesshomaru extendió y tocó la mano de la chica, parecía molesto.

Sesshomaru: están ásperas, ¿porqué?- Rin comprendió a lo que se refería y es que manejar constantemente espadas, entrenar con el arco y flechas y arrancar plantas de raíz no era un trabajo fácil y menos para una chica, todo éso había ocasionado que la palmas de las muñecas de Rin se volvieran asperas y secas.

Rin: ¿y a ti qué mas te da? - dijo al fin safandose de su agarre.

Sesshomaru recordaba claramente las hermosas y suaves manos de Rin, la mano que había tocado no se parecía en nada a las de antes, si él hubiera estado a su lado ella no tendría porqué verse en la necesidad de hacer las actividades que le ocasionaron esas lesiones en sus manos, ahora se sentía mas culpable por haberla abandonado, ella lo necesitaba y él había sido un estupido al dejarla.

Sesshomaru de nuevo arrancó la planta sin esfuerzo alguno y se la dio a Rin.

Rin: No lo agradeceré.

Sesshomaru: No lo hagas.

Rin siguió con su tarea de buscar las plantas y Sesshomaru aun la seguía, después de buscar un rato encontró dos plantas de las que solo tomó unas cuantas hojas, solo faltaba una ultima planta y no tardó mucho en encontrarla. Se colocó de cuclillas y delicadamente comenzó a desprender algunas cuantas hojas, Sesshomaru no se perdía de ninguno de los movimientos de su bella Rin deleitandose con su hermosa figura, su cabello azabache que caía como cascada por su espalda y pechos, sus preciosos ojos chocolates de mirada cautivadora, los mismos ojos que hace años lo miraban con respeto y admiración ahora lo evitaban o peor aun cuando lo veían lo hacían con desprecio y rencor, jamas nunca le había importado la mirada y actitud de alguien hacia él, pero la de ella lo estaba matando.

Rin: Me voy, espero no volver a encontrarte. - dijo mientras se dirigía a su caballo Cometa.

Sesshomaru: te estaré cuidando.

Rin: No hace falta, sé cuidarme sola lo he aprendido en estos últimos dos años. - dijo para recordarle que la había abandonado ése tiempo.

Sesshomaru: No importa lo que digas, siempre te voy a proteger.

Rin: Tus promesas para mí no valen nada, Ya no te necesito Sesshomaru, cuando lo hice no estuviste, ¡alejate! - habiendo terminado de decir ésto comenzó a cabalgar dejando atras a Sesshomaru quien no hizo mas que observarla cabalgando mietras cabalgaba alejandose del lugar. 


	9. ¿Verdad o mentira?

Sesshomaru no despegó la vista de Rin hasta que desapareció entre los arboles.

\- ¡Amo bonitoo! - el demonio verde gritaba mientras corría hacia Sesshomaru - amo al fin lo encuentro... ¿pero qué es ese olor?, ¿acaso Rin.. - no terminó su pregunta ya que una piedra en su cabeza lo había interrumpido.

\- Mejor cierro mi bocota. - Se reprendió él mismo.

\- Jaken... - se limitó a mirarlo

\- sí amito. - contestó el demonio verde.

\- ¿Cómo están las cosas en el Palacio? - interrogó firmemente.

\- Hubo un problema con el trabajo de dos miembros de la servidumbre, ¡pero nada que el gran Jaken no pueda resolver! - Respondió sintiendose orgulloso por su trabajo.

\- Puedes retirarte. - sin más comenzó a caminar alejándose de jaken.

\- sí amo Sesshomaru. - el demonio hizo una reverencia, se montó en Ah-Un y se fue directo al palacio. 

Sesshomaru ahora se encontraba sentado bajo un árbol con una pierna flexionada, no dejaba de pensar en Rin, la había visto ya varias veces montar a caballo, (ya que constantemente la vigilaba) la forma en que lo hacía tan experta, tan veloz, tan hermosa, ella se veía verdaderamente bella con su largo cabello volando a su espalda y el viento golpendo su rostro, la amaba, ¿quién iba a pensar que un demonio como él se enamoraría de una humana? Desde que la conoció su vida cambió por completo, ella lo cambió, él cambió por ella, Rin le enseñó muchas cosas desde aquel día en que él le devolvió la vida con su espada, con ella comprendió lo que era el dolor de perder a alguien querido, el valor de la vida... y al crecer le enseñó lo que es el amor, ¿Cómo pudo una pequeña humana hacer éso? Ya no tenía sentido buscar una respuesta a esa pregunta, solo le quedaba amarla y protegerla, ya había sufrido bastante, no permitiría que la lastimen, aunque pensandolo bien él era quien más daño le había hecho y se arrepentía profundamente por ello. 

Pasó una semana durante la cual Rin no se había alejado de la aldea y Sesshomaru no había tenido oportunidad de acercarse a ella ya que si lo hacía Inuyasha no duraría en buscar una pelea y a decir verdad Sesshomaru tenía mejores cosas que hacer y no perder el tiempo con el híbrido. 

Ya era de tarde, Rin estaba aburrida por lo que decidió salir a cabalgar al bosque en busca de algo de peligro y entretenimiento, como siempre llevaba su espada, arco y flechas, ya esta estaba bastante lejos de la aldea y sabía que era muy probable que Sesshomaru la estuviera observando pero le daba igual, no dejaría de hacer lo que más le gustaba solo porque alguien la veía cada vez que lo hacía, disminuyó la velocidad, ahora el caballo sólo caminaba, algo pasaba, algo raro, había una fuerza maligna en algun lugar del bosque cerca de ella, comenzó a buscarla por todos lados con la mirada, ahí justo detrás de un arbol, ahí se encontraba ese espíritu maligno, Rin bajó del caballo y tomó su arco y flecha, estaba lista para enfrentarse a lo que sea que fuera esa presencia, escuchó sollozos, alguien lloraba, al llegar a su objetivo se sintió confundida, un niño, sí un niño de 10 años se encontraba llorando cubriendo su rostro con sus palmas, era él el dueño de esa fuerza maligna? Rin lo averiguaría.

\- Quién eres? O mejor dicho qué eres? - la sacerdotisa interrogó firme y sin rodeos.

El niño descubrió su rostro y alzó la mirada, una mirada tierna y angelical llena de miedo.

\- Soy Tadashi, ayudeme porfavor, se lo suplico. - trataba de contener el llanto.

Rin entrecerro los ojos y lo miró a ellos, por alguna razón no creía por completo a esa súplica.

\- Explicate niño - aun seguía con arma en mano apuntandolo justo a la cabeza.

\- No me mate porfavor, le explicaré todo. - sacó de un saco algo que parecía una vaina, sí, era una vaina de alguna espada demoniaca. - como podrá darse cuenta esta es un vaina de una espada llamada Tsume jigoku esta espada ha estado durante siglos en el gran templo purificador de nuestro pueblo en las montañas, pero ahora por una extraña razón el templo se esta destruyendo y con él la fuerza purificadora, si se destruye por completo nuestro pueblo estará en grave peligro, no, ademas de nuestro pueblo, muchas otras personas lo estaran ya que los demonios y las fuerzas oscuras intentaran apoderarse de la espada, nuestra única esperanza es encontrar a una sacerdotisa o monje capaz de purificar la vaina y sellar la poderosa espada.

Rin había escuchado con atención lo que Tadashi le contaba.

\- Y porqué has venido tú, siendo apenas un niño a cumplir esa importante misión? - Rin seguía firme y apuntando.

El niño tragó saliva.

\- No dispare!... - guardo la vaina - días después de que el templo comenzó a perder su energía espiritual todos las personas cayeron inconscientes, mi padre me había mandado a las afueras del pueblo a buscar unos palos y cuando regresé todos parecían estar en un sueño profundo, yo había escuchado lo que platicaban los adultos sobre sellar la espada por éso salí de las montañas en busca de alguien que pueda ayudarme.

Rin comprendió todo, la fuerza maligna no provenía del niño Tadashi sino de la funda de aquella espada. Bajó y guardó sus armas lo que hizo suapirar al niño de alivio y tranquilidad.

\- ¿No has encontrado aun a una persona que pueda ayudarte?

Tadashi se levantó, ya no lloraba, ahora parecía tranquilo y confiado.

\- He estado en varios pueblos, en algunos no hubo persona con el suficiente poder espiritual ademas parese que la persona o demonio que está detrás de todo lo ocurrido en el pueblo y el templo ha comenzado a asesinar a los mejores monjes y sacerdotisas por miedo a que sellen la espada. Mmm Me parese que usted es una sacerdotisa no es así? - la miraba como si estuviera examinandola.

\- Sí, lo soy, tal vez no pueda ayudarte, no si lo hago sola... pero si uno mi poder con el de otra sacerdotisa tal vez podamos lograrlo.

\- Quiere decir que hay otra sacerdotisa por aquí? - estaba intrigado.

\- Sí, Kagome, juntas podremos lograrlo - dio la vuelta dirigiendose a Cometa.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Tadashi y comenzó a hablar en voz baja.

\- Kagome eh?, muy bien, veamos si pueden hacerlo. - siguió a Rin, se montaron en cometa y partieron rumbo a la aldea. 

Sesshomaru había presenciado todo, el también sintió la fuerza que amenaba de aquella vaina, no intervino pues confiaba en que Rin estaría bien y si algo pasaba no dudaría en protegerla, también oyó todo sobre la vaina y el templo, por muy tonto que sonara Sesshomaru no confiaba en ese niño llamado Tadashi, pero era solo un niño, ¿qué tan peligroso podría ser?, de cualquier forma él no dejaría a Rin sola, nunca más, si su pequeña lo necesitaba aunque no lo aceptara él estaría con ella y la protegería a toda costa.

\- Tsume jigoku? - preguntó el monje Miroku.

\- Sí, ese es su nombre - contestó Tadashi refiriéndose a la espada.

Tadashi contó todo a los amigos de Rin y conoció a la sacerdotisa llamada Kagome, sabía bien que juntas aquellas dos mujeres de gran poder espiritual podrían sellar a Tsume jigoku. 

Después de saber toda la historia de Tsume jigoku Inuyasha se quedó pensando, era verdad todo lo que aquel niño decía?, la vaina poseía una gran fuerza demoníaca, cómo pudo llegar ese niño hasta ahí sin que ningun demonio atraído por la vaina lo atacara, y si lo atacaron alguna vez por qué no tenía ningún rasguño? Más sin embargo parecía tan tierno e inocente que todo lo que salía de su boca parecía ser verdad, según los relatos de Tadashi muchas sacerdotisas fueron asesinadas por el responsable de lo sucedido con el templo, será que Kagome y Rin estuvieran en peligro por tratar de sellar la espada? Inuyasha no se despegaría de ellas, si era necesario lucharía contra quien sea para proteger a su mujer y a Rin, éso no sonaba nada mal, habría diversión para Inuyasha en esa pelea, colmillo de acero estaba ansioso por una batalla y su dueño también. 


	10. a solas

Tadashi era un niño que aparentaba 10 años de edad, piel blanca, ojos color miel, cabello negro un poco largo y alborotado, desde que llegó a la aldea no se había despegado de la vaina, tampoco había dejado que la tocaran. 

Un día después de su llegada todos se sentaron a conversar en la choza de Inuyasha sobre el ritual para la purificación de la vaina.

\- El ritual lo haremos mañana a las 8 de la noche - explicaba Kagome a sus amigos y a Tadashi - iremos al bosque, ahí lo realizaremos ya que no queremos poner en peligro al pueblo ¿no es así? - sabía la respuesta pero quería que sus amigos afirmaran.

\- Me parece peefecto, esto podría ser peligroso - contestó Rin - la aldea tiene que estar a salvo. - finalizó.

\- Solo estaremos presentes Rin, el monje miroku y Yo - continuó explicando Kagome.

\- Un momento, qué hay de mí? Yo quiero estar presente. - interrumpió inuyasha.

\- Inuyasha estamos hablando de la vaina de una espada demoniaca no queremos que algo vaya a salir mal y termines bajo su control! - le reprendió su esposa Kagome.

\- No soy tan débil! Además..

\- Creo q la señorita Kagome tiene razón, es mejor que usted este alejado del lugar. - interrumpió Tadashi a Inuyasha.

Todos volteron a ver a Tadashi por lo que había dicho.

\- lo digo por su seguridad señor Inuyasha la espada es realmente poderosa. - dijo teniendo todas las miradas encima.

\- Inuyasha yo también creo que éso sería lo mejor. - trató de convencerlo el monje Miroku.

\- ah! Está bien, pero estaré muy al pendiente! - dirigió su mirada al niño Tadashi quien no hizo nada mas que asentir.

Terminada la conversación se retiraron a sus respectivas actividades. 

La noche cayó, Rin se encontraba sentada en el pasto afuera de su choza mirando las estrellas, mañana tenía algo importante que hacer, tan importante como peligroso, la cuestión era... "lo lograría?" No dejaba de hacerse esa pregunta.

\- Lo lograrás - una voz fría interrumpió sus pensamientos contestando su pregunta como si leyera lo que pensaba.

Rin dio un respingo al escuchar la voz.

\- Debo dejar de ser tan distraída. - se reprendió pues ya en varias ocasiones no había sentido la presencia del demonio. - Sesshomaru, no quiero discutir

\- No lo hagas. - contestó el mayor sentándose a su lado.

Rin suspiró.

\- Sabes a qué me refiero - dijo tranquilamente, no tenía caso perdirle que se fuera ya que no lo haría.

Sesshomaru estaba a un lado de Rin, pero no se veían a los ojos, pues ambos tenían la mirada en las estrellas de aquel cielo nocturno que los cubría.

\- No deberías estar aquí.- Dijo Rin rompiendo el silencio.

Sesshomaru la cuestionó con la mirada.

\- Si Inuyasha se da cuenta de tu presencia no dudará en venir a buscar una pelea. - explicó Rin.

Aunque Sesshomaru no cambió la expresión de su rostro Rin podía ver en su mirada lo que él quería darle a entender.

\- No lo digo por ti, lo digo por Inuyasha. - dijo inmediatamente después de darse cuenta de lo que el peliplata pensó.

-¿Porqué? - interrogó el mayor.

\- por que lo quiero, por eso me preocupa que lo lastimes. - contestó.

Al escuchar éso Sesshomaru desvió la mirada volteando el rostro hacia otro lado, "¿Lo quiere?" "¿Por qué Rin quiere a Inuyasha?", algo estaba sintiendo al escuchar esa palabra "querer", estaba molesto, ¿Por qué se sentía así? Sentía que la sangre le hervía de la furia, mas sin embargo estaba molesto de una forma distinta, nunca se había sentido así, Qué era lo que estaba sintiendo? De pronto la respuesta llegó a su mente... "celos", eso es lo que estaba experimentando, el gran Sesshomaru celoso?!, algo nuevo para él, algo más, qué mas podría causarle Rin?, ya había descubierto el dolor de perder a alguien querido, el arrepentimiento, la culpa, el amor y ahora, ahora estaba celoso, y lo que era peor, sentía celos de Inuyasha!.. Un gruñido se escapo de su boca al estar pensando en éso.

\- Como a un hermano. - Llamó la atención del mayor.

-¿Qué? - Sesshomaru se desconcertó.

\- Quiero a Inuyasha como a un hermano. - terminó de aclarar Rin, pero, porqué tenía que darle explicaciones? simplemente sintió la necesidad de hacerlo.

Sesshomaru se tranquilizó un poco al escuchar la palabra "hermano" pero no pudo evitar seguir sintiendo algo de molestia.

El silencio volvió a apoderarse en aquel lugar, el viento comenzó a mover el largo cabello azabache de Rin, su dulce olor llegó al olfato de Sesshomaru quien no hizo mas que deleitarse con ese aroma tan exquisito para él, miró a Rin pero ella no a él, se veía tan hermosa bajo la luz de la luna que la impotencia comenzó a apoderarse de él por tenerla tan cerca y sin poder tocarla, acariciarla, besarla... colocó su mano sobre la de ella que se encontraba sobre el pasto, Rin se sorprendió ante aquel acto del peliplata, ambos disfrutaron de la calidez de dicho contacto, Sesshomaru puedo escuchar los latidos de su pequeña acelerarse lo que le causo satisfacción, una satisfacción que no duró por mucho tiempo pues Rin retiró rápidamente su mano fingiendo indiferencia, la mano del peliplata cayó suavemente sobre el pasto, golpe bajo para él, su chiquilla seguía rechazándolo, pero como había dicho desde un principio, no importa cuánto tarde en recuperaría, él tenía que lograrlo.

\- ¿Qué pretendes Sesshomaru? Qué te perdone? quizás lo haga, quizás no, y si llegara a hacerlo no significaría que quisiera estar contigo. - dijo firmemente levantándose del pasto decidida a irse ya de ahí.

Aunque esas palabras le dolieron a Sesshomaru no perdió la postura ni se desanimó.

\- ¿estás segura? - le cuestionó levantándose y acercándose a ella, tanto que estaban a escasos centímetros el uno de el otro, Rin sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo el cuerpo al estar tan cerca de Sesshomaru, su respiración comenzó a acelerarse y él claramente pudo notarlo, con un solo brazo Sesshomaru tomó a Rin de la cintura y la acercó a él deshaciéndose de aquellos centímetros que los separaban para después dirigir sus labios a los de ella. Molestia, confusión, deseo, tantos sentimientos juntos experimento Rin en aquella escena, al principio no reaccionó, aquél contacto no duró mas de tres segundos pues Rin apartó bruscamente a Sesshomaru de ella.

\- ¡No vuelvas a tocarme Sesshomaru! ¡Quiero que te alejes de mí! - mintió y ella mas que nadie lo sabía.

Ambos se quedaron callados, Rin aun seguía con la respiración agitada.

\- Estaré contigo mañana. - dijo Sesshomaru.

\- No es necesario. - respondió secamente la menor.

\- No me interesa, dije que te protegería y lo haré.

\- ¿Y desde cuándo te importa tanto las promesas? - le reprochó.

Sesshomaru se quedó en silencio, Rin dio media vuelta y se retiró, Sesshomaru la observó pues aunque era de noche él veía perfectamente, cuando vio a Rin meterse a la choza Sesshomaru se retiró del lugar.

Rin estaba lista para dormir pero no podía dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido, nunca había estado así con Sesshomaru, sentir aquel fuerte brazo rodeando su cintura y esos cálidos labios sobre los de ella le hizo sentir cosas que nunca había sentido, y la verdad era que le había gustado esas sensaciones y ahora mismo se odiaba por ello.

No fue un beso profundo, pero Sesshomaru estaba felíz con el solo echo de poder abrazar y sentir el calor de Rin tan cerca de él, si pudiera regresar el tiempo lo habría hecho de nuevo, claro, no había creido nada de lo que Rin le dijo, ella le había dicho que se alejara pero en sus ojos él vio otra cosa, no se alejaría, éso lo sabían los dos, mañana Rin tenía que hacer algo importante y peligroso y Sesshomaru estaría ahí para protegerla. 


	11. Dulce sabor

El sol comenzaba a asomarse por las verdes montañas, unos rayos de este atravesaron una ventana posándose sobre el rostro joven e inocente de una hermosa humana , lo que la despertó, Rin se levantó y se metió a la ducha.

Unos minutos mas tarde salía del baño cubriéndo su cuerpo mojado con una toalla, alguien estaba ahí parado frente a ella, Rin dio un respingo y abrió los ojos como plato cuando se percató de ese alguien y más al ver quién era.

\- Sesshomaru - en su estado de shock soltó sin querer y sin reaccionar la toalla que cubría su cuerpo desnudo.

Sesshomaru no parpadeo ni una sola vez y aunque él también estaba sorprendido al ver desnuda a su amada, su expresión no cambió, detenidamente la miró de arriba hacia abajo imaginandose todo aquello que le gustaría hacerle, Rin enseguida reaccionó y volvió a tomar la toalla para cubrirse, sus mejillas estaban rojas de la vergüenza y los nervios que sentía, al alzar la mirada hacia el peli plata para reclamarle se encontró con un Sesshomaru que no conocía, su mirada era tan profunda que sintió que le atravesaba el alma, sus ojos eran de un color rojo vivo como si estuviera a punto de transformarse en un perro gigante, pero en ese momento claro estaba que no tenía la intención de transformarse y tampoco tenía ni una pizca de furia, sino mas bien deseo, un deseo que a Rin le asustaba y le hacían sentir cosas que no podía explicar.

Si Rin tenía intención de reclamarle, ésa idea se había desvanecido por completo, pues ya no sabía ni qué hacer ni qué decir.

Sesshomaru dio unos pasos acercándose a ella, Rin retrocedió lentamente lo mas que pudo hasta que chocó con pared, Sesshomaru recargó sus dos manos en la pared formando una carcel para Rin, la toalla que la rodeaba era sostenida por sus dos manos sobre su pecho, éso y su mirada inocente y tímida la hacian parecer como una criatura indefensa a los ojos de Sesshomaru lo que lo excitaba aun más.

Estando tan cerca Rin pudo ver algo colgado al cuello de Sesshomaru, parecía un amuleto, sí, era un amuleto de sellamiento, ahora estaba todo claro para Rin, ese amuleto era el que sellaba el olor y la presencia demoníaca de Sesshomaru, eso explicaba el porqué ni ella ni Inuyasha se percataban de su presencia, la cuestión era ¿dónde había conseguido algo así?

La respiración de ambos estaba agitada, Sesshomaru acercó su rostro al de Rin, ella cerró los ojos, tenía miedo, miedo de sentir lo que no quería, miedo de dejarse llevar, miedo de amarlo tanto.

Ahora ambos se miraban a los ojos.

\- No tienes idea de lo mucho que me esta costando controlarme. - dijo Sesshomaru con voz entrecortada, Rin bajo la mirada tímidamente, Sesshomaru podía escuchar el latir de su corazón acelerado y el olor de excitación que llenaba la habitación, Rin no conocía ese aspecto de Sesshomaru, pero deseaba conocerlo más.

Rin pudo haber cambiado su carácter por culpa del abandono de Sesshomaru, pero él bien sabía que su pequeña nunca había estado así con ningún hombre, y eso le causaba satisfacción elevando su ego pues deseaba ser el primer y ultimo hombre en la vida de Rin, deseaba enseñarle y darle todo el placer que ni se imaginaba.

\- Sessh... - no terminó de decir su nombre ya que el peli plata unió sus labios con los de ella, Rin cerró los ojos mientras en su cabeza había una batalla mental, una voz le decía que tenía que parar, y otra solo quería más.

Sesshomaru profundizó el beso degustando el dulce sabor de los labios de Rin y ella correspondió comenzando así una danza de fuego entre sus lenguas, tan ardiente pero inocente por parte de Rin, calida e inexplicable, la lengua y labios expertos de Sesshomaru se movían de una manera lenta y sensual, mientras que los de ella trataban de seguir su ritmo, las garras de Sesshomaru surgieron y arañó la pared de madera moviendolas hacia abajo, fue tanta la presión de su mano que hizo un hueco en la pared hacia la cocina donde la mitad de su brazo quedó de ese lado pero sus labios no se despegaron, un gemido de placer se escapó de la boca de Rin complaciendo el oído de Sesshomaru, él sacó su brazo de la madera y tomó de manera posesiva la cintura de Rin acercandola completamente a su cuerpo y con la otra mano recorrió lentamente su brazo desnudo inspeccionando cada parte de el hasta llegar a su hombro que no soltó, ella aun seguía en la misma posición sosteniendo la toalla luchando por no soltarla, la respiración comenzó a faltarle por lo que Sesshomaru abandonó sus labios para ir directamente a su cuello y darle pequeños besos humedos, Rin elevó la cabeza para dejar la zona libre a Sesshomaru mientras se estremecía más y más con cada acto del mayor, sentir aquél fuerte brazo rodeando su cintura, estar tan cerca de él sintiendo su respiración y esos calidos besos recorriendo cada parte de su cuello, la hacían sentir una corriente eléctrica por todo su cuerpo, quería parar todo aquello pero deseaba entregarse a él.

\- Sesshomaru porfavor - decía con dificultad esperando que Sesshomaru se detuviera, pero él no lo haría y ella en realidad no quería que lo hiciera.

\- Rin! - un grito se oyó en la entrada seguido de golpes en la puerta, era una voz normal, parecía que solo era una visita.

Rin reaccionó y empujó del pecho con su mano a Sesshomaru, pero él no cedía, sus labios no se apartaban del cuello de Rin.

-Sesshomaru detente..- trató de safarse de Sesshomaru y con dificultad lo logró.

-Maldita sea Rin, Quién es?- ahora sí estaba molesto.

-No lo sé y no te importa!- rápidamente agarró el primer kimono que encontró, se metió al baño y se lo puso.  
Al salir de baño Sesshomaru aun estaba ahí, y claro estaba que no se iría, Rin negó con la cabeza y fue directamente hacia la puerta, al abrirla se encontró con un chico de 23 años, su nombre era Kenta, él era algo alto, delgado, piel algo morena, cabello castaño un poco largo, ojos negros y estaba enamorado de Rin desde hace mucho tiempo pero solo habían pasado dos semanas desde que había empezado a pretenderla, y ahora estaba parado frente a ella con una sonrisa y esperanza en sus ojos.

\- Hola Rin!- la saludó entusiasmado.

\- Kenta! Qué haces aquí? - dijo algo sorprendida.

\- Oí que hoy vas a hacer algo importante como sacerdotisa así que he venido a desearte mucha suerte. - dijo mientras sacaba una flor y estiraba su brazo para entregarsela. - mira, es para tí. - concluyó.

\- Es, es muy bonita, gracias. - apenas iba a extender el brazo para tomarla cuando de pronto algo pasó y la flor cayó al suelo partida en dos. Ambos quedaron desconcertados y sorprendidos, en cuestión de segundos Rin se dio cuanta de lo que había pasado, supo quién fue el responsable de aquel acto.

\- Qué pasó? - dijo Kenta mirando la flor en el suelo, cuando levantó la mirada se encontró con un demonio vestido de blanco que se encontraba a un lado de ellos algo alejado, su corazón comenzó a acelerarse del susto.

\- Rin, es un demonio!- dijo mirandola con preocupación y listo para correr.

\- Kanta, todo esta bien, no te preocupes, él es el hermano de Inuyasha. - trató de tranquilizarlo notando un breve disgusto de parte de Sesshomaru al escuchar la palabra "hermano".

Kenta sabía que Inuyasha tenía un hermano, pero por los rumores todas las personas le temían aun sin conocerlo.

\- Estás segura?- la interrogó, si ella estaba tranquila él no tenía porqué preocuparse por ella.

\- Sí, gracias de todas formas. - dijo dandole una sonrisa.

\- De nada Rin, mmm - se acercó a ella - puedo...?- preguntó tímidamente, pues quería darle un abrazo.

\- No. - una voz autoritaria contestó haciendolo parar en seco, era el youkai que no dejaba de verlo con una mirada asesina, el muchacho tragó saliva y comprendió que debía de irse si es que quería seguir con vida.

\- Nos... nos vemos Rin, suerte. - sin decir más Kenta se retiró asustado. 

\- Por qué hiciste éso Sesshomaru?

\- No tiene porque traerte flores y abrazarte. - respondió secamente lleno de celos, el solo echo de ver a Rin en brazos de otro hombre le hacía sentirse furioso.

\- Y tú quién eres para decidir eso? - le reprochó, Sesshomaru no contestó.

Una lágrima recorrió la mejilla de Rin por la impotencia, él pudo notarlo por el olor a agua salada.

\- Tanto te importa ese tipo?- no podía creerlo.

\- No es por él Sesshomaru, nunca nadie me había regalado una flor!

\- Ni siquiera es de tu agrado. - miró la flor en el suelo.

\- Eso no importa!... -suspiró- tú qué vas a entender. - dio media vuelta y se metió a su choza, no era que Rin quisiera a Kenta, a decir verdad solo lo veía como a un amigo, pero nadie antes le había regalado una flor y aunque ésta no fuera su favorita el detalle le había gustado, pero no podía negarlo, le había gustado aun mas el echo de que Sesshomaru se pusiera celoso y que supiera sus gustos en cuanto al tipo de flores que le gustaban.

Sesshomaru se quedó pensando, reprendiendose, maldiciendose, cómo es que quería proteger a Rin y él era el primero en lastimarla? Tenía que arreglar esa situación, era un estúpido había arruinado todo después de lo que había pasado en la habitación de la joven, Un gruñido salió de su boca antes de comenzar a volar e irse del lugar recordando los labios de Rin y su dulce sabor. 


	12. Contra Abdiel

El atardecer había llegado y Rin aún seguía en la nubes, nubes llenas del recuerdo de aquel beso, no podía dejar de recordar lo que había pasado esta mañana, y cada vez que lo hacía se le dibujaba una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios, sonrisa acompaña con un brillo único en sus ojos, muy parecido a la sonrisa inocente y feliz que poseía años atrás, antes de que su amo la abandonara. Sentir los ardientes y cálidos labios de Sesshomaru sobre los de ella, su lengua enseñándole lo que nunca había experimentado, el dulce sabor de un beso de aquel que ama, de aquel que desea.  
Unos toques en su puerta la trajeron de regreso al mundo real.

Rin: sí? - abrió la puerta.

Kagome: Hola Rin, en un rato partimos de la aldea para llevar acabo la ceremonia de Purificación.

Rin: Sí, está bien Kagome.

Kagome: Ya tengo listo todo lo necesario, en el camino repasaremos el plan.

Rin: Me parece muy bien.

Kagome: bueno, alístate que en un rato más pasamos por ti.

Rin: Sí, no tardaré mucho, así que no tarden.

Terminada la conversación Rin se vistió de forma adecuada mientras que Kagome ya preparada se reunía con los demás para partir.

Inuyasha: Yo no estaré presente en el rito, pero el enano Tadashi sí? - cuestionó en forma de berrinche a Kagome, estaban ya a medio camino, en medio del bosque les faltaba poco para llegar al lugar indicado.

Kagome: Tadashi se quedará contigo Inuyasha. - lo reprendió. - Como ya había dicho antes, el rito lo llevaremos a cabo Rin, el Monje Miroku y yo, solo nosotros estaremos presentes, Inuyasha, Sango, Shippo y Tadashi se quedaran un poco apartados del lugar. - kagome y Rin llevaban un kimono blanco largo hasta los tobillos, ambas llevaban consigo su arco y flechas y en el obi un sable, Kagome llevaba la vaina, Miroku vestía un kimono azul celeste y también llevaba un sable. Los demás iban preparados con sus armas, Inuyasha con colmillo de acero y Sango acompañada de Kirara con su Boomerang.

Miroku: ustedes estarán cerca por si sucede algo y requerimos de su ayuda.

Inuyasha: Rin qué tanto miras a los árboles y al cielo, qué pasa? Sucede algo?

Rin: Aah, ehh no... No es nada Inuyasha, solo estaba examinando el lugar. - Mintió, lo que realmente hacía era buscar a Sesshomaru, él le había prometido que estaría presente y ella esperaba que así fuera.

Inuyasha: Y está todo bien? - cuestionó no muy convencido de la respuesta de Rin.

Rin: sí. - desvió la mirada hacía el cielo. - no tardará en oscurecer, debemos darnos prisa.

Kagome: Muy bien. - se detuvo. - aquí se quedaran ustedes muchachos.

Inuyasha: aaah qué más da... estaremos al pendiente.

Sango: Espero que todo salga bien.

Tadashi: Les deseo mucha suerte señorita Kagome! - les gritó mientras se alejaban.

Inuyasha: ja No la necesitan, sé que lo lograrán. - dijo mientras se recargaba en un árbol.

Sango: ya está oscureciendo, Shippo, nos harías el favor de encender una fogata?

Shippo: Claro! - corrió a buscar con qué hacerla. 

Kagome: Recuerden el rito, nada debe salir mal.

Miroku: Claro señorita Kagome.

Bajaron una cumbre Caminaron y en un rato más los tres se detuvieron, al parecer ése lugar estaba bien para realizar la ceremonia.

Miroku: Esta roca servirá para la base, la purificaré para que resista. - se acercó a una roca plana que se encontraba en el suelo, se arrodillo y comenzó sus oraciones.

Kagome comenzó a sacar unos pergaminos, retazos de seda y de papel atado, tres collares sagrados, incienso y un objeto portador de tiras largas de papel llamado Onusa.

Kagome: El sable (un arma blanca curva de un solo filo) es un instrumento de luz para cortar las impurezas, cuando lo usemos debemos estar conectados con la esencia interior, eso implica mucha concentración y espíritu.

Miroku: Listo!.. Podemos comenzar. - se levantó y se dirigió hacia las chicas.

Kagome: Los collares nos servirán de protección - explicaba mientras le daba uno a cada quien. - ustedes sabrán cuándo utilizarlos.

Rin: Bien, comencemos.

Los tres se acercaron a la roca, formando un triángulo alrededor de ella, colocaron la vaina, Kagome comenzó a pegar los retazos de seda y de papel atados alrededor de la roca, mientras que Rin colocó dos inciensos en las orillas sobre la roca y los encendió, cada uno escribió sobre un pergamino.

Kagome: REI - indicando un saludo con las manos juntas en el gesto gassho, Rin y miroku hicieron los mismo.

Rin: Hikari. - pronunció y pegó el pergamino sobre la vaina.

Miroku: Tsuiho - hizo lo mismo que Rin.

Kagome: Jōka shimasu - al igual que Rin y Miroku pegó el pergamino sobre la vaina, nada había ocurrido aun, el ritual apenas comenzaba.

Kagome tomó el onusa, lo puso delante de ella, comenzó a hacer movimientos circulares con él iniciando así el canto.

Kagome: El kototama de la creación.  
Su - u - u - u - u - yu - mu

Rin y Miroku: El Kototama de la existencia. A - O - U - E - I

(Cantando lenta y potentamente)

Todos: El Kototama de la existencia. A - O - U - E - I

El viento comenzó a soplar levemente para después convertirse en ráfagas violentas, sobre ellos el cielo se llenó de nubes negras, comenzando a apreciarse truenos y relámpagos, la vaina comenzó a despedir una espesa bruma roja que parecía ser lava ardiente, de poder y fuerza siniestra que los tres pudieron percibir con facilidad.

Todos: El Kototama de la existencia. A - O - U - E - I

-continuaban el rito sin tomar importancia a los fenómenos que se presentaban, pues tenían que estar concentrados- 

Inuyasha y los demás veían desde la cima, el cielo con deslumbramiento y asombro, el viento llegaba hasta donde ellos estaban. Inuyasha aún sospechaba de Tadashi por lo que no dejaba de observarlo constantemente.

Sango: Lo estarán logrando? - por su tono de voz se notaba que estaba intranquila y preocupada, y cómo no, si se trataba de su esposo y sus amigas, era normal que se sintiera así.

Inuyasha: Estas bromeando?... ¡Es muy seguro que lo estén logrando! - él en cambio estaba muy seguro de que todo saldría bien o al menos eso aparentaba pues los fenómenos que estaba presenciando nunca los había visto en otros ritos que llevaba a cabo Kagome, de cualquier forma si algo salía mal no dudaría en salir corriendo para proteger a Kagome.

Mientras tanto en el rito.

La bruma de color rojo vivo comenzó a aumentar extendiéndose tanto por los lados como hacia arriba, pareciendo un fuego de intensidad impresionante, originando crujidos y estruendos profundos.

Kagome (sacó el sable que llevaba en su vaina): Masakatsu - dijo firmemente y lo suficientemente alto para ser escuchada en medio de aquél fenómeno, y con el sable cortó sin dudar la tremenda impureza roja que salía de la vaina.

Enseguida rayos comenzaron a caer de manera violenta y brutal a sus alrededores, por lo que se sobresaltaron. 

Inuyasha: ¿¡Pero qué demonios!? - él al igual que Sango y Shippo se inquietó, pues nunca antes había visto un ritual así, un poco más y salía disparado para ver que Kagome y los demás estuvieran bien.

\- ¡Maldición! - se oyó una voz grave e impotente, una voz que mostraba desesperación e inquietud. Una voz cuyo dueño era Tadashi quien se encontraba justo detrás de Sango, Inuyasha y Shippo, un poco alejado, pero el único en escuchar tal cosa fue Inuyasha.

Al oír eso inmediatamente volteo hacia donde se encontraba Tadashi, no se veía muy bien, puesto que se encontraban en la oscuridad retirados de la fogata, lo primero que vio fueron sus ojos, ojos al rojo vivo que brillaban como metal ardiendo en la oscuridad, Inuyasha parpadeó como queriendo aclararse la vista y cuando lo hizo lo único que vio fue a un niño de 10 años temeroso mirando al cielo con preocupación. Inuyasha se acercó.

Inuyasha: Qué ocurre Tadashi? - él sabía lo que había visto y no dejaría pasarlo tan facilmente, ese niño escondía algo. Al estar aún lado de él, pudo notar que sus manos estaban en puños que parecía estar presionando con fuerza.

Tadashi: ... Nada señor Inuyasha, es que tengo miedo de que no lo logren. - su voz parecía de un niñito asustado e inocente, pero ese era un cuento que Inuyasha no se creía, más bien lo que temía ese niño era que lo lograran.

Inuyasha: Estás seguro? O hay algo más? - lo cuestionó mirando sus manos hechas puño, Tadashi al notarlo inmediatamente las extendió relajándolas un poco. 

En el ritual.

Rin: Agatsu - pronunciando esta palabra cortó con el sable por segunda vez la energía maligna, ésta se movía de manera turbulenta y sin cesar, cada vez se extendía más.

En los tres surgieron unos tremendos escalofríos que recorrían todo su cuerpo, acompañados de una oleada dolorosa justo en su pecho, la ansiedad comenzó a apoderarse de Rin y Miroku.

Kagome: No duden! Sean fuertes! - gritó a sus compañeros alentándolos a continuar.

Miroku: Katsuhayabi - pronunciada esta palabra hizo lo mismo que las sacerdotisas.  
Haciendo esto un resplandor intenso proveniente de la vaina iluminó todo el lugar, se protegieron los ojos con los collares sagrados que llevaban para no ser cegados por el resplandor, pues fue tan grande que alcanzó a llegar un poco hasta la cima donde se encontraban los demás. 

Inuyasha: Qué rayos!? - volvió toda su atención hacia dónde provenía el resplandor cubriéndose un poco el rostro al igual que los demás, dándole la espalda a Tadashi.

Shippo: Pero qué fue eso?!

Sango: Espero que ya hayan terminado!

Cuando el impresionante fulgor terminó Inuyasha volteo para mirar de nuevo a Tadashi, pero éste ya no se encontraba ahí, lo buscó por todas partes y no lo encontró, Sango y Shippo se dieron cuenta de lo ocurrido con el niño ¿dónde estaba?, en tan sólo un segundo Inuyasha supo lo que pasaba y no dudó ni un segundo.

Inuyasha: Kagome! - gritó mientras corría impaciente bajando la cima, dirigiendose hacía donde se encontraban sus amigos, sabía que estaban en peligro y él haría todo lo posible por protegerlos.

Sango: Inuyasha espera! - estaba sorprendida, pero en seguida se dio cuenta de que sus amigos estaban en peligro.

\- Kirara! - inmediatamente el animal se hizo grande, Sango y Shippo se subieron en él y partieron a toda velocidad para llegar a tiempo al lugar. 

Mientras meditaban, tanto Kagome como los demás pudieron percibir una fuerza de gran ímpetu aproximándose y en cuestión de segundos el dueño de dicha fuerza estaba ahí, algo alejado de ellos pero dispuesto a atacar.

Era un demonio de 2 metros de alto, cabello negro y largo, piel color verde enfermizo con vestimenta negra, en lugar de manos tenía un enorme látigos de 3 metros y en el otro brazo una fuerte tenaza, poseía unos ojos de color rojo vivo que brillaban ardientemente.

Un movimiento y en cuestión de segundos el látigo volaba a una velocidad impresionante, su objetivo era Kagome ya que ella era la cabeza del rito, una ráfaga de viento y luz mezclada atravesaron el látigo cortándolo justo antes de que pudiese tocar a Kagome moviendo de ella sólo su cabello que continua así debido al viento que aún no descendía. Inuyasha fue quien detuvo el ataque, medio metro de látigo cayó al suelo retorciéndose incontrolablemente, para después unirse nuevamente a su dueño.

El viento aun azotaba a los árboles, las nubes no tenían intención de dispersarse y sus escandalosos estruendo tampoco.

Inuyasha: Maldición! Cómo es posible? - exclamó al ver que el látigo cortado se unía al resto.

Kagome: Continúen! - Tenían que terminar el ritual, ya faltaba poco, no podían perder la concentración.

Todos: MASAKATSU MA - SA - KA - TSU AGATSU A - GA - TSU

Inuyasha: Sabía que escondías algo... Tadashi - Dijo retante.

Aquellos que llevaban a cabo el ritual escucharon claramente el nombre de Tadashi, era verdad que esa cosa fuera Tadashi?... no, no podían prestar atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor, tenían que continuar.

-Mi verdadero nombre es Abdiel, el cuerpo de ese niño solo me sirvió para esconder mi verdadera esencia. - estaba orgulloso de haberlos engañado.

Terminando esto se abalanzó contra Inuyasha dispuesto a cortarlo con su tenaza, Inuyasha respondió atacando con colmillo de acero, impulsando la tenaza a un lado pues era tan dura que no pudo cortarla , tarde se dio cuenta de que era una distracción ya que Abdiel sólo quería acercarse para ganar distancia y utilizar su látigo, Inuyasha inmediatamente se alejó pero no pudo lo suficiente, el látigo de Abdiel lo alcanzó un poco, golpeó y corto a Inuyasha en el pecho haciéndolo sangrar, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraba envuelto con una rígida y gruesa serpiente, era el látigo que lo lanzó contra un árbol, fue tanto el impulso que el árbol se derribó.

Kagome: Inuyasha! - descuidó el rito por un momento para ver al medio demonio.

Abdiel volvió su vista hacia la chica que ya antes había intentado atacar, corrió velozmente y lanzó de nuevo un azote. 


	13. maldición

Kagome: Inuyasha! — descuidó el rito por un momento para ver al medio demonio.

Abdiel volvió su vista hacia la chica que ya antes había intentado atacar, corrió velozmente y lanzó de nuevo un azote.

\- Hiraikotsu - algo... algo había impedido nuevamente su ataque golpeándolo y haciéndolo retroceder dejando a su presa fuera su alcance. Una chica exterminadora sobre una criatura de dos colas, fue quien había hecho tal atrevimiento.

Sango: Kagome, no se preocupen, terminen el ritual - gritó a su amiga Kagome, quien prosiguió con su trabajo.

Abdiel: Oh no.. no lo creo, no lo permitiré! - gritó furioso y desesperado - He acabado con todos aquellos que creen poder detener a... - se detuvo, tenía que cuidar lo que decía.

Sango: A quién? Quién está detrás de todo esto?

Adbiel: Eso no importa, no permitiré que sellen el gran poder de Tsume jigoku - lanzó un latigazo a Sango, ella intentó esquivarlo, pero este se movía a una velocidad impresionante, enrolló una de las patas de Kirara y la arrojó al suelo, Sango y Shippo salieron volando y cayeron al suelo, Kirara al caer se hizo pequeña.

Abdiel continuo su ataque con la fuerte tenaza, sango usó su boomerang como escudo impidiendo que la tenaza la dañase, Abdiel utilizó su segunda arma, su látigo envolvió completamente el torso de Sango y comenzó a presionarla fuertemente.

\- Fuego Mágico! - se escuchó, y de pronto el látigo ardía en llamas azuladas, alarmado Abdiel retiró rápidamente su látigo, dejando libre a la Chica, que cayó de rodillas al suelo recuperandose del ataque.

\- KATSUHAYABI KA - T - SU - HA - YA - BI -

Las ultimas partes del ritual estaban siendo pronunciadas, si Adbiel no se apresuraba no cumpliría con su primera misión, impedir la ceremonia.

Kagome sintió algo Frío y áspero que rodeó su pierna, una fuerza la jaló y la hizo caer al suelo violentamente, soltó un grito de dolor, estaba siendo arrastrada por el látigo, unos metros, fue arrastrada solo unos metros.

Inuyasha: Kagome! - de nuevo una ráfaga de viento y luz mezcladas había cortado el látigo dejando libre a Kagome.

Kagome se puso de pie, quitándose de encima el metro y medio de látigo que no tardaría en reunirse con el resto, rápidamente sacó una flecha y apuntó directamente a la serpiente que se retorcía sin cesar en el suelo.

Kagome: Rin, termina el ritual, si tardamos más no servirá de nada! - gritó a Rin, ya que ella se encontraba lejos y no llegaría a tiempo, lanzó la flecha y el látigo se purificó, desvaneciéndose totalmente.

A continuación Rin tomó del suelo el Onuso que Kagome soltó al ser arrastrada, se concentró y tomó fuerzas, miró al monje y este le asintió con la cabeza para que prosiguiera, entonces lo hizo, Rin dio el grito yamabiko (eco de la montaña) seguida por el Monje Miroku

Rin: ¡Aiki Okami! - Apuntó con el Onuso hacia la vaina.

Miroku: ¡Aiki Okami!

La bruma roja que despedía la vaina creció disparada hacia el cielo cargada de corrientes eléctricas.

Abdiel: Nooooooo! - gritaba sin control, no podía hacer nada, ya no, se había terminado, había fracasado con su 1ra misión, ella había confiado en él, y él la había defraudado, pero no todo estaba perdido, aún podía cumplir con su 2da misión, sí claro que lo haría.

El replandor rojo de aquella energía maligna se desvaneció, con una oleada de luz blanca, luz pura, los relámpagos y estruendos cesaron hasta desaparecer, las nubes se dispersaron por completo dejando al lugar iluminado por la luz de la luna.

Inuyasha: ja! Perece que no pudiste evitarlo! - dijo triunfante.

Abdiel le lanzó una mirada de odio.

Abdiel: Tal vez no pude, pero hay algo más que puedo hacer. - dirigió su mirada a la menor de las sacerdotisas, formando una sonrisa incrédula, ahora solo tenía metro y medio de latigo pues aquella sacerdotisa llamada Kagome había desaparecido la mitad y pagaría por ello, pero primero lo primero.

Comenzaron a salir enormes tentáculos de Abdiel, sus piernas también se transformaron en ellos, elevandolo a gran altura, todos lo veían con asombro, su cuerpo comenzó a despedir una niebla verde que sólo a él lo rodeaba.

Inuyasha: Abdiel, tú no estás solo en ésto? Dime, quién te ha enviado?

Abdiel: Callate híbrido. Me das asco!

Inuyasha: ... maldito.

Todos estaban listos para atacar, Inuyasha junto a Kagome, Miroku con Sango y Rin con Shippo, Abdiel lanzó tentáculos para cada uno atacando a todos a la vez,

Inuyasha esquivó los ataques y corto con colmillo de acero a varios tentáculos.

Inuyasha: Kagome! - le gritó a su mujer y apuntó con la mirada a los tentáculos que se retorcían en el suelo, ella enseguida comprendió y comenzó a lanzar flechas a ellos purificandolos y haciendolos desaparecer mientras que Inuyasha la protegía de los ataques.

Sango y Miroku comenzaron a hacer lo mismo, la exterminadora partía los enormes tentáculos y el Monje Miroku los purificaba, Kirara los cubría de otros ataques.

Rin por su parte lanzaba flecha tan rápido como podía a los tentáculos que se aproximaban a ella para dañarla y Shippo le ayudaba a protegerla.

Abdiel ya estaba completamente impotente, la situación se le escapaba de las manos (o tentáculos) si seguian así pronto terminarían con él, le quedaban pocos y cortos tentáculos, pero lo suficiente para continuar y terminar la pelea, al principio se había elevado bastante, pero ahora había perdido la mitad de altura al igual que la mitad de tentáculos.

Abdiel: Humanos TONTOS! Si creen que van a acabar conmigo tan fácil, están muy equivocados! - retiró todos sus tentáculos de la pelea, los elevó hacia arriba para después dejarlos caer con gran energía directo al suelo enterrandolos.

Inuyasha y los demás estaban muy atentos pues los tentáculos podían salir de cualquier parte del suelo.

El cuerpo de Abdiel estaba libre, por lo que Kagome quiso aprovechar la oportunidad, apuntó la flecha directamente a la cabeza verde del demonio y la lanzó, pero... la flecha salió disparada hacia otro lado y en un centenar de segundos Kagome volaba por los aires con un gran ardor en su pierna, claro, eso era lo que esperaba Abdiel, una distracción, en cuanto vio que Kagome lo apuntaba a la cabeza puso en marcha su plan y comenzó a atacar, un tentáculo salió de la tierra y la jaló del pie haciendo que la flecha saliera disparada hacia otro lado, enrollado el tentáculo en su pierna la arrojó a los aires con gran fuerza, las flechas y el arco cayeron al suelo mientras que Kagome era lanzada lejos, la caída sería dolorosa.

Inuyasha: ¡Kagomeee! - Salió a toda velocidad para salvarla de la caída.

Otra extremidad que había salido del suelo atacó a Sango, ella se defendió con su Boomerang, pero el tentáculo lo enrolló y lo lanzó lejos.

Sango: Aaaaah! - escuchó el Monje Miroku quien luchaba contra otros tentáculos, la chica había sido capturada por una extremidad que la sostenía de la cintura a gran altura presionandola cada vez más fuerte.

Mroku: Sango! - en seguida se subió sobre Kirara y voló hacia ella para ayudarla.

Rin también era atacada y hábilmente utilizaba sus flechas para acabar con las serpientes que eran lanzadas contra ella, una extremidad salió inesperadamente a espaladas de la sacerdotisa, Rin seguía disparando flechas cuando sintió algo Frío y aspero rodeandole la cintura, no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, alarmada soltó un grito al ser elevada tan repentinamente.

Shippo: Rin! Resiste!

Estando ya a una gran altura la chica comenzó a ser presionada fuertemente del torso.

Rin: ¡Aaaa! - Rápidamente sacó una flecha y con sus propias manos la incrustó en el látigo que la tenía presa, una luz pura salió de aquel acto haciendo desaparecer la extremidad del látigo que la envolvía. Rin al ser liberada comenzó a caer.

Shippo: Voy por ti! - Corrió hacia donde caía la menor y se convirtió en globo para sostenerla justo antes de que tocara la tierra por lo que su caída no fue dolorosa.

Shippo estaba a punto de tocar el suelo para dejar a Rin en el, cuando un latigazo lo golpeo y shippo voló desinflandose por el golpe, Rin cayó al suelo bruscamente.

Abdiel: Maldita mocosa, Acabaré contigo! - gritó mientras corría le lanzaba un tentáculo directamente a ella, imposible que lograra escapar, pues se encontraba sentada en el suelo, en ese momento no hizo mas que cerrar los ojos esperando recibir el golpe.

Inuyasha llegó con Kagome en los brazos al lugar de la pelea, fue entonces ciando vio que Rin estaba en peligro, pero se encontraba demasiado lejos, no llegaría a tiempo, se sintió impotente de no poder hacer algo para ayudarla.

Rin esperaba, pero el golpe nunca llegó.

— No lo harás — Rin escuchó esa voz única y temible, no había duda, tenía que ser de aquella persona que inconscientemente ella esperaba que llegara a salvarla, abrió los ojos, y sí efectivamente era él quien se encontraba frente a ella.

Sesshomaru tenía bien sujetado el tentáculo con su mano, Abdiel se quedó paralizado, no contaba con qué él interviniera en la pelea y ahora era seguro de que estaba completamente perdido.

El peli plata comenzó a inyectar veneno de sus garras al tentáculo, éste comenzó a languidecer, Abdiel no tuvo de otra más que retirarlo.

Abdiel: Qué romántico, el Gran Sesshomaru defendiendo a una humana! Ja ja ja pero qué cosa más repugnante. — Se burló en su cara, cosa de la que se arrepentiría.

Sesshomaru: . . . — lo fulminó con la mirada.

Abdiel: Qué? no tienes nada que decir?

Sesshomaru: Te aniquilaré. — dijo secamente, Miró a Rin quien aún seguía en el suelo, ella enseguida comprendió, se levantó y se alejó del lugar.

Los ojos de Sesshomaru se tornaron completamente rojos, sus garras aumentaron de tamaño y sus colmillos surgieron, un viento escalofriante comenzó a surgir a alrededor de su cuerpo.

Abdiel: Oh qué veo, te transformarás en un perro gigante?

Sesshomaru: hmp no es necesario — dijo con tono de voz autoritario y amenazador.

Abdiel en el fondo temía por su vida, sabía que su fin había llegado, iba a morir, eso era seguro, moriría sin hacer lo que le habían mandado?.. éso estaba por verse.

Sesshomaru desenvaino a Bakusaiga, Abdiel envió a el todos los tentáculos que le quedaban.

El peliplata corrió hacía los tentáculos y con un solo movimiento hábil atacó, el sorprendente poder de Bakusaiga y Sesshomaru era inigualable, los tentáculos comezaron a pulverizarse destruyendolos sin ningún problema, pero no todo terminaba ahí, no sólo los tentáculos se destruían, todo el cuerpo del demonio verde se estaba destrozando.

Sesshomaru: Veo que no podrás volver a unir esas cosas tan asquerosas. - dijo con victoria, esa pelea ya la había ganado.

Abdiel: Maldito! Mil veces maldito Sesshomaru! — hizo una pausa mientras su cuerpo se destruía, solo faltaba del torso para arriba. — Ja ja ja ja ja — se reía sin sentido, Qué rayos le pasaba?

Abdiel paró de reír y miró a Kagome a los ojos, ella también lo veía, entonces los ojos que miraban a la chica sacaron un destello profundo, ella lo sintió, sintió una energía recorrerle todo su cuerpo acompañado de escalofríos, perdió fuerzas y se dejó caer, Inuyasha que estaba a un lado de ella rápido la tomó de la cintura para no dejarla caer.

Inuyasha: Kagome qué pasa? Qué te ha hecho? — su mujer estaba apunto de caer inconsciente.

Todos habían visto lo que pasó, Abdiel había hecho algo a Kagome, pero ¿cómo?

Abdiel ahora miró a Rin.

Sesshomaru: Rin no lo veas! - le gritó, ella obedeció y volteó la cabeza mirando para otro lado. El demonio verde más se enfureció, se le terminó el tiempo, ya no había nada que hacer.  
Su cuerpo terminó de destruirse y Abdiel desapareció sin dejar rastro, solo una cosa, algo pequeño cayó del lugar donde se encontraba. Sango y Miroku corrieron a ver qué era ese objeto.

Sango: Excelencia mire. — le mostró la exterminador el objeto en sus mano.

Miroku: A caso es? — dijo perturbado.

Sango: Sí, otra vez lo mismo.

Miroku: Lo mismo que aquella vez del ataque de las aves a la aldea.

Sango: Esto no es una coincidencia. Alguien está detrás de todo, no entiendo qué es lo que buscan.

Miroku: O más bien a quién buscan.

Sango tenía razón, no era una coincidencia, alguien quería desaparecer a uno de ellos, o talvez a todos, pero Qué le había hecho Abdiel a Kagome? 


	14. Travesía

Sesshomaru: A qué se refieren con "lo mismo de aquella vez"? - cuestionó a miroku y Sango.

Miroku: Lo que pasa es que de Abdiel solo quedó ésto. - Mostró a Sesshomaru lo que llevaba entre sus manos. - Es una flor de Cerezo, o también conocida como Sakura.

Un rugido se escapó de la boca de Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha: Qué pasa? acaso éso significa algo para ti? Dinos qué sabes Sesshomaru. - aun sostenía a Kagome entre sus brazos, ella estaba recostada en el suelo.

Sesshomaru: . . .

Kagome comenzó a toser, sus amigos preocupados se acercaron a ella.

Kagome: Ri... Rin.

Rin: Dime Kagome.

Kagome: Tienes que poner la espada en la vaina, eres la única que puede lograrlo, Abdiel me... - tosió, Lin sujetó su mano - me lanzó una especie de maldición, si no lo haces, en tres días no me quedará energía ni para respirar. - cerró los ojos, para descansar.

Lin: No te preocupes Kagome, haré lo necesario, no permitiré que me abandones tú también. - las lagrimas estaba a punto se salir, pero las reprimió, no había tiempo para llorar, se levantó del suelo decidida a comenzar el viaje.

Miroku: Rin iremos contigo.

Rin: No, sus hijas los necesitan, no los pondré en riesgo, además están heridos.

Inuyasha: Pero qué rayos estas diciendo Rin, no te dejaré ir sola.

Sesshomaru: No irá sola.

Inuyasha: Claro que no! Yo iré con ella.

Rin: Inuyasha, Kagome y tu hija Maylin te necesitan, yo sé cuidarme sola, además... Sesshomaru irá conmigo - ésto último lo dijo en voz baja, Sesshomaru se sorprendió al escucharla, esperaba que ella se negara a que él la acompañara, pero para su fortuna no lo hizo.

Inuyasha: bah... está bien Rin, cuidate mucho. - Rin asintió.

Rin: Sango, podrías... - miró a Kirara.

Sango: Claro Rin, puedes llevarte a Kirara, sé que de ahora es de Kohaku, pero estoy segura de que no se molestará.

Rin: Gracias Sango.

Rin tomó su arco y las flechas que le sobraron a Kagome y a ella, también tomó la vaina y Se acercó a Kirara, la criatura se hizo grande.

Inuyasha: Te juro que si dejas que algo le pase a Rin te las verás conmigo Sesshomaru. - Lo Amenazó mientras Lin se subía a Kirara.

Sesshomaru no contestó, comenzó a elevarse y siguió a Lin quien ya se encontraba en los aires en dirección al templo de la montaña.

Shippo: Ten mucho cuidado Rin.

Miroku: Creo que Sesshomaru sabe lo que significa esta flor.

Inuyasha: Yo también y cuando regresen haré que me lo explique. 

Rin y Sesshomaru iban en camino, era muy noche y siendo Rin una humana tenía que dormir para recuperar fuerzas, pues en el ritual ya había gastado mucha energía, pero ella seguía su camino sin detenerse, la vida de Kagome estaba en peligro y no permitiría que ella muriera.

Sesshomaru observaba a Rin, estaba pálida y en sus ojos se reflejaba sueño y cansancio, tenía que descansar.

Sesshomaru: Rin - ella lo miró. - estás cansada, duerme un poco.

Rin: No descansaré hasta que haya envainado la espada. - fijó su mirada alfrente y no se detuvo, Kirara también estaba agotada.

De la boca de Sesshomaru escapó un rugido, el viento frío soplaba, Rin tenía frío y aun así no se dispuso a detenerse.

Ambos continuaron el viaje en silencio, entre más tiempo pasaba Rin al igual que Kirara se veía más exhausta.

Rin ya no podía más, si cerraba los ojos se quedaría dormida, de pronto Kirara se encogió dejando caer a Rin, por un momento a Rin se le quitó el sueño por completo, el aire estava frío, iba directo al suelo y la caída sería dolorosa.

Rin: Sessh.. - quiso gritar su nombre pero sus labios estaban fríos y tiesos.

Rin no cayó, un par de fuertes brazos la sostuvieron, uno bajo su espalda y el otro bajo sus piernas, Sesshomaru se paró en el suelo con Rin en sus brazos, en el fondo ella sabía que Sesshomaru no permitiría que le pasara algo, estar entre sus brazos se sentía tan bien, el calor de Sesshomaru era acogedor y cálido, Rin cerró los ojos y ya no los pudo abrir, el sueño le había ganado. Kirara ya estaba en el suelo dormida.

Sesshomaru se quedó así por un rato, la luz de la media luna iluminaba el rostro de Rin, se veía tan hermosa y angelical que parecía tenerlo hechizado. Después de un momento reaccionó y caminó hacia un árbol, recostó a Rin recargandola sobre el árbol, le quitó sus armas para que descansara cómodamente, entonces notó que la chica tenía frío pues estaba temblando, se quitó su estola y con ella la cubrió, su cuerpo dejó de temblar y durmió tranquila.

Sesshomaru se recostó a un lado de ella y así pasaron la noche. 

Un rayo de sol se posó sobre el rotro de Rin, abrió los ojos y pudo sentir algo peludo que la redeaba y cubría, una parte de ésa cosa estaba cerca de su cara, era blanca, sedosa y fina, la tocó levemente con su mano pasando la peluza por entre sus dedos, era realmente suave y blanca como. . . como la estola de Sesshomaru, al darse cuenta se levantó en un brinco y se puso frente a fluffy (la estola), Cómo había terminado cubierta con fluffy?

Sesshomaru: Tenías frío. - contestó la pregunta que Rin mentalmente se hacía, el se encntraba parado un poco alejado de ella.

Ahora que veía bien el paisaje se dio cuenta de que ya era tarde, pues el sol ya había salido, porqué no se levantó más temprano? Tenía que llegar lo antes posible a aquel templo.

Rin: Sesshomaru, ya es tarde, porqué dejaste que me durmiera tanto tiempo? - dijo mientras iba por sus armas que estaban junto al mismo árbol.

Sesshomaru: Te traje un kimono, pontelo. - le mostró la prenda, era un kimono de color naranja perecido al que usaba cuando era niña y claro que se dio cuenta de éso.

Rin: No es necesario, el que tengo esta en buenas condiciones. - No estaba roto pero sí estaba sucio y al ser blanco se notaba más la suciedad.

Sesshomaru: Entonces come algo antes de partir. - ordenó.

Rin: No hay tiempo, debemos avanzar.

Sesshomaru: Como vas a envainar esa espada si no tienes fuerza?

Tenía razón, envainar la espada que estaba destruyendo todo el templo requería mucha energía espiritual y si ella no tenía fuerza no podría lograrlo, tenía que comer, de hecho tenía hambre.

Rin: Esta bien - suspiró - pero después de éso no perderé mas el tiempo. - puso atención escuchando su alrededor, entonces se percató de que había un rio cerca y comenzó a caminar junto a Kirara dirigiendose al lugar, Sesshomaru la siguió con el kimono naranja en la mano.

Llegaron a un rio, el agua era cristalina, Rin dejo su espada y la vaina a la orilla del rio y Kirara se acostó ahí, mientras que Sesshomaru se sento junto al árbol mas cerca del rio.

Rin se enrrolló un poco el kimono, lo suficiente para que éste no se mojara.  
Sesshomaru esperaba ver que como en los viejos tiempo Rin jugara en el agua tratando de capturar un pez, pero se llevó una sorpresa al ver lo que Rin hacía.

La chica se metió al agua llevando consigo su arco y flechas, a la mitad del rio se encontraba asomando a la superficie una roca, Rin se subió en ella y se preparó para lanzar una flecha, se quedó quieta durante un rato observando a sus presas, los peces que nadaban de un lado a otro bajo el agua. Cuando ya tenia su presa a la vista lanzó la primera flecha dandole justo a la mitad al pez, la flecha quedó incrustada al suelo del rio con el pez en ella, otra flecha y ahora había capturado a dos peces con una sola flecha, dos flecha más y otros dos peces, 5 peces, con éso sería suficiente para Rin y Kirara.

Rin sonrió satisfecha, Sesshomaru no se perdía ningún detalle de lo que hacía la chica, ella bajó de la roca y de uno por uno comenzó a lanzar los pescados al suelo a la orilla del rio, iba con el quinto, lo agarró y lo arrojó al igual que los otros pero al hacerlo su pie resbaló con una piedra y cayó al agua sumergiendose por completo, Sesshomaru vio sorprendido la escena, Rin se incorporó sentándose de manera que de su torso para arriba saliera del agua, notó que Sesshomaru la veía por lo que hizo que no le importaba lo que había pasado, se levantó, caminó y salió del rio, se detuvo frente a los peces que había pescado, el kimono completamente mojado se le pegaba al cuerpo haciendo notorias las curvas que éste tenía, Sesshomaru la veía detenidamente de pies a cabeza, Rin se sonrojó al percatarse.

Sesshomaru: Ahora te pondrás el kimono?

Rin a regañadientes y algo apenada se acercó a él y estiró la mano pidiendole el kimono, Sesshomaru se lo dio, ella dio media vuelta y se dirigió a los arbustos.

Sesshomaru: A dónde vas?

Rin: No esperarás que me cambie enfrente de ti verdad?

Sesshomaru no contestó, aunque en realidad eso era lo que quería.

Rin tardo un rato en cambiarse, cuando regresó al lugar donde estaban sesshomaru ya había echo una fogata, Rin comenzó a coser los pescados y en un rato ella y Kirara ya estaban comiendo.  
Sesshomaru tomó un pescado con toda la intención de comerlo, Rin lo miró extrañada, justo cuando lo iba a meter a su boca se detuvo.

Sesshomaru: Puedo? - preguntó, ya que Rin no dejaba de verlo sorprendida.

Rin: Oh mm claro. - dijo dudosa pues esa era la primera vez que vería a Sesshomaru comer comida de humanos, no era que ese tipo de comida no fuera comestible para él, sino que tanto era su orgullo que no comía los alimentos que ingerían los humanos, pero ahora estaba comiendolos, y eso de alguna forma Rin lo encontraba muy extraño.

Rin: Lo siento. -Miró a Sesshomaru, él la cuestionó con la mirada.

Rin: No sabía que tú también comerías, por eso sólo pesqué para Kirara y para mí.

Sesshomaru: No importa.

Los dos siguieron comiendo en silencio, él solo se comió un pescado, al terminar apagaron la fogata, Rin tomó sus cosas y continuaron el viaje

Ahora iban caminando ya que todavía tenían tiempo para llegar al templo, el silencio era incómodo, y ella no sabía qué hacer para cortar la tensión.

Seguían caminando sin hablar cuando de pronto Rin tropezó, flexionó su pierna y por poco caía a no ser por la mano que la sujeto firmemente del brazo evitando que cayera, sus cuerpos quedaron muy cerca, ambos se veían a los ojos, ella lo veía de una forma diferente a la de otras veces, y él supo que en aquella mirada chocolate aun había amor, un amor que no dejaría que se apagara.

Rin: Me... me está lastimando - dijo en voz baja de manera sumisa.

Sesshomaru se dio cuenta de que aun seguía sujetando su brazo con fuerza y lentamente la soltó, ambos quedaron en silencio nuevamente, parados frente a frente, Rin dio media vuelta.

Rin: Kirara. - el animal se hizo grande. - Es mejor darnos prisa Sesshomaru. - dijo mientras se subía a Kirara y comenzó a elevarse y a avanzar. 

Sesshomaru se quedó parado en el mismo lugar viendo como Rin se alejaba, dajandole un vacio en el pecho, no importaba cuanto intentara acercarsele, ella siempre encontraba una forma de alejarse, pero no se daría por vencido, juntos habían comenzado un viaje, y él iba a aprovechar la oportunidad para recuperarla.

El peliplata comenzó a volar siguiendo a la chica de cabello azabache. El travesía había comenzado. 


	15. Recuerdos

Ya era de tarde, Kirara estaba cansada, había pasado un buen rato en el aire llevando a Rin en su espalda, por lo que tuvieron que descender, ahora de nuevo iban caminando.

Los tres caminaban en silencio, Sesshomaru caminaba atras de Rin un poco alejado, lo que a ella le resultaba mejor ya que era menos la tensión que ir uno al lado del otro sin decir una palabra.

Se escuchó un leve rugido, el estomago de Rin pedía alimento.

La chica se detuvo, se volvió para ver a Sesshomaru pero éste no estaba, no se preocupó, si alguien sabía cuidarse perfectamente era Sesshomaru.

Rin: Kirara, vamos a buscar comida. - Ambas tomaron su rumbo yendo en busca de comida, cada quien por su lado.

El viento era fresco y leve, Rin caminó un poco entre los árboles y encontró un arbustos mediano de gran follaje y floración, sus ramajes exhibían un color rojizo debido a sus frutos que eran de éste color.

Cornus, así se llababa ese fruto, Rin lo sabía, lo recordaba, ya que cuando era niña y viajaba con el señor Sesshomaru, en muchas ocasiones comió de este fruto.

Puso su mano sobre la fruta e inconscientemente recordó un poco de aquellos momentos que pasó a lado de Jaken y el señor Sesshomaru, "Cómo ha estado el señor Jaken en todo este tiempo?" Se preguntó mentalmente, él siempre la cuidó cuando el amo no estaba y arriesgó su vida en más de una ocasión para protegerla, al igual... al igual que...

Rin: el señor Sesshomaru. - terminó en tono triste la frase de su mente; sí, el señor Jaken arriesgó su vida para protegerla al igual que el amo Sesshomaru lo había hecho muchas veces, su amo siempre la cuidó y protegió, hasta que...

Rin: Me abandonó. - dijo secamente y cortó de un solo tiro la fruta, solo eso necesitaba recordar, el día en que él la abandonó para irse con aquella mujer, solo recardar esa terrible noche que vivió hacía que su corazón se llenara de resentimiento.

" Rin: yo lo amo señor Sesshomaru, Porqué me deja?

Sesshomaru: No Rin, estás confundida. "

Recordar todo aquello le hacía mal, pero no podía evitar sentir ese dolor y rencor que le inundaba el pecho.

Escuchó movimientos justo detras de ella, por reflejo se volvió y con velocidad sacó su flecha y apuntó lista para disparar, a quien se encontraba apuntando era a Sesshomaru, no pensó que fuera él, pero no dejaba de apuntarlo, aún seguía decidida a disparar, en ése momento un mar de recuerdo llenaba su cabeza, quería disparar, creía que necesitaba hacerlo para saciar su sed de venganza, él no se movió, estaba esperando.

Sesshomaru: Si vas a disparar hazlo ya.

Aunque le dolía el hecho de que Rin fuera capaz de lanzar esa flecha que podría matarlo, él estaba dispuesto a recibir el ataque.

Sesshomaru: Solo así me alejaré de ti.

El peliplata comenzó a caminar, se acercaba a ella.

No podía, ella no era así, simplemente no podía hacerlo, por más que lo deseara no podía, no podía porque en el fondo de su corazón, aún había amor, un amor que era reprimido por el odio y la venganza, un amor que no podía borrar; su expresión decidida se convirtió en una que mostraba el dolor que sentía, lloraría? Lo haría otra vez después de tanto tiempo?. Bajó lentamente los brazos, cerró sus ojos y una lágrima recorrió su mejilla.

Sesshomaru: Rin. - ya se encontraba frente a ella.

Rin: No, no te acerques. - mencionó con tristeza, se dio la vuelta, cortó algunos frutos de aquel arbusto para después ir en busca de Kirara y continuar el viaje.

Caminó entre los árboles.

Rin: Kirara!, ven, tenemos que seguir. - gritaba para ser escuchada por la criatura, Kirara salió de entre los arbustos.

Rin: Hey! Vamos, toma encontré cornus - se puso en cuclillas - te gustarán. - le dio algunas frutas en el hocico, Kirara las comió.

Rin se levantó y se llevó una fruta a la boca, su paladar se deleitó con el sabor dulce y jugoso del cornus, su mirada era triste, la fruta le traía muchos recuerdos, y no sería lo único que la haría recordar, estaba viajando de nuevo con él, después de tanto tiempo, pero ahora, ahora todo era diferente. 

Sango: Qué crees que pase con Sesshomaru y Rin?

Miroku: Todo puede pasar, y más ahora que se encuentran sólos. - conversaba la pareja en la choza de Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: Rin no lo perdonará, Sesshomaru no se lo merece. - iba saliendo de la habitación donde se encontraba Kagome.

Miroku: Inuyasha, cómo se encuentra Kagome?

Inuyasha: Cada vez empeora. Espero que Rin lo logre a tiempo. No debí dejarla ir con Sesshomaru.

Sango: Pues yo creo que ella estará bien.

Miroku: Sí Inuyasha, tienes que admitir que sea lo que sea que haya hecho Sesshomaru, él siempre la protegerá.

Inuyasha: Pues a mí no me convence. Y si Rin lo perdona él y yo tendremos una buena charla.

Miroku: Oh, no creo que a él le paresca una buena idea.

Inuyasha: Pues si lo que tenemos no es una charla entonces será una pelea. 

La noche había caído, después de cenar Rin y Kirara se encontraban dormidos.

Sesshomaru y Rin no habían cruzado palabra desde la tarde.

A él, la indiferencia de Rin lo estaba matando, no sabía qué hacer, jamás pensó que ésa sería la batalla más difícil que tendría.

Rin se despertó, había viento, las nubes se acumulaban en el cielo.  
Una tormenta, habría una tormenta.

La respiración de Rin comenzó a agitarse, miraba su alrededor aturdida.

Sesshomaru: Secede algo? - Rin volteó a verlo rápidamente.

Rin: Se acerca una tormenta. - contestó, su voz era insegura, temerosa.

Sesshomaru: Busquemos un refugio.

Rin: Sí. - inmediatamente se puso de pie, cargó a Kirara y caminó siguiendo a Sesshomaru.

El viento comenzó a soplar más fuerte, pequeñas gotas comenzaban a caer. Rin cada vez se mostraba más inquieta, Sesshomaru lo podía notar, Qué rayos le pasaba?

Sesshomaru: Entra, es seguro. - ordenó, sabía que era seguro, su olfato jamás lo engañaba.

Rin entró rápidamente con kirara en brazos sin pensarlo dos veces. A Sesshomaru cada vez se la hacía mas extraño su comportamiento.

La cueva era algo fría y húmeda, Rin dejó a Kirara en el suelo y ella se recostó también, apretó sus ojos lo más que pudo al sobresaltarse por un trueno que rugió por los cielos.

Cerró los ojos e hizo todo lo posible por dormir, hasta que lo logró.

""Una gran tormenta, fuego, mucho fuego de un arbol cayendo, y bajo éste...

Él dandole la espalda, ella llorando bajo la lluvia su abandono, la mujer que la cuido siendo carbonizada bajo el árbol en llamas, él besando a otra mujer, su corazón a punto de colapsar con tantos sentimientos negativos dentro, miedo, tristeza, desdicha, amargura, todo aquel sufrimiento que vivió en una noche. ""

Rin: No me deje! No lo haga se lo suplico... - lloraba y gritaba dormida, moviendo su cuerpo tratando de despertar. Sabía que estaba soñando, pero no conseguía dejar de sentir el dolor en el pecho.

Sesshomaru: Rin, despierta! - la sujetó y movió de manera que logró despertarla.

En un gran suspiro la chica abrió los ojos, su respiración estaba completamente agitada, veía a todos lados, parecía estar traumada, trataba de alejar a Sesshomaru de ella con sus manos, sus mejillas estaban empapadas.

"Rin" escuchaba que la nombraban, pero la voz se escuchaba lejana, "Rin" con eco, distorsionada, "Mirame" a quién tenía que mirar? Veía por todas partes y no comprendía nada, tenía frío y podía escuchar los rayos de la tormenta que caía.

Sesshomaru la tomó del mentón y la obligó a verlo.

Sesshomaru: No te dejaré. - dijo con tono de voz lo suficientemente alto para que captara su atención. Ella se tranquilizó un poco, dejó de moverse de la manera violenta en que lo hacía.

Sesshomaru: Aquí estoy. - la reconfortó.

Por fín ella volvió a la realidad, trataba de tranquilizar su respiración. Él la abrazó de manera protectora, ella correspondió, necesitaba ese abrazo.

Rin: No me deje. - dijo una vez, más entre sus brazos.

Sesshomaru: Nunca. - respondió.  
Se sentía tan miserable, cuántas noches su pequeña tuvo este tipo de pesadillas? Cuántas noches lloró por él? Cuántas veces le rogó que no se fuera y él le dio la espalda? él, él no se merecía sus lágrimas, le hizo tanto daño que jamás se perdonaría a sí mismo. Si ella no lo perdona, él no tendría razón para seguir con vida. Las maldiciones que él mismo se decía jamás pararían, hasta que ella lo perdonara o acabara con su vida.

Rin quedó de nuevo dormida, ahora sobre el pecho de Sesshomaru, él no la soltó, permaneció abrazandola durante toda la noche, sintiendo su respiración y su cuerpo junto al de él.

Rin pensó que ya había superado aquellas pesadillas, hace mucho tiempo que ya no las tenía, pero ahora volvieron a surgir, pero porqué?.. lo más probable era la cercanía de sesshomaru y los sentimientos negativos que comenzaron a brotar con ello.

Siempre había temido a las tormentas, desde aquella noche, al principio no las toleraba, con el tiempo pudo controlar su miedo, pero esta vez todo su control se vino abajo. 


	16. El pasado en el presente

Estaba despertando, por alguna razón se sentía protegida, trató de moverse pero algo no la dejaba, su mano estaba sobre el pecho de Sesshomaru, comenzó a mover sus dedos y pudo sentir la piel de sesshomaru que estaba un poco descubierta por el kimono, la piel del mayor era suave y cálida, Sesshomaru se movió y Rin abrió los ojos rápidamente dejando de mover sus dedos sobre el pecho del peliplata, Cómo llegó a estar entre los brazos de Sesshomaru?, entonces recordó lo que había pasado, de nuevo había tenido esa pesadilla, se incorporó y Sesshomaru se despertó al sentirlo.

Rin: Perdón, no quise despertarte.

Sesshomaru: Te encuentras bien?

Rin: Sí... mañana es el último día que nos queda para llegar al templo, hay que darnos prisa. - se levantó y salió de la cueva, Kirara se encontraba afuera.

Rin: Ven kirara, vayamos a buscar comida antes de partir. - se dirigió al bosque junto con Kirara, Sesshomaru la siguió.

Rin se detuvo frente a un arbol de manzanas de copa redondeada abierta y numerosas ramas con hojas ovaladas, de un fuerte color verde.  
Rin se quedó mirando fijamente hacia arriba, las manzanas estaban a una gran altura, Sesshomaru la observaba y por un momento pensó en volar y cortar manzanas para ella pero su idea desapareció cuando vio lo que Rin hacía.  
La chica sacó su arco y flechas, apuntó sin vacilar hacia la rama con manzanas que se encontraba más cerca, soltó la flecha y ésta atravesó la rama partiendola y haciendola caer.

Rin: Kirara! - gritó mientras la rama caía, la criatura inmediatamente se hizo grande y voló por los aires para tomar la rama de manzanas con su hocico.

Rin: Bien hecho! - la felicitó con una gran sonrisa, Sesshomaru no le quitó la vista de encima en ningún momento, su pequeña Rin ya era toda una mujer, una mujer muy hábil e inteligente.

Kirara le dio la rama a Rin, ella se puso en cuclillas acomodando la rama en el suelo, movio un poco las hojas para cortar una manzana, al estrujarlas despidieron un agradable aroma que Rin disfrutó, se llevó la manzana a la boca y su paladar la saboreo, Kirara también comió y juntas se terminaron la mayoría de las pocas manzanas que había en la rama cortada, solo faltaba una, Kirara estaba dispuesta a comersela pero Rin fue más rápida y se la ganó, la cortó de la rama.

Rin: Lo siento. - Se disculpó en voz baja con Kirara.

Con la manazana en su mano se puso de pie algo indecisa, dio media vuelta para ver a Sesshomaru, ambos se miraban, Rin camino sin prisa hacia él hasta quedar a poca distancia, levantó una mano mostrandole la manzana.

Rin: Pensé que talvez... podrías comer una. - miró la manzana, sabía que Sesshomaru no comía ese tipo de comida pero la última vez que no le ofreció de lo que comía resultó que él mismo tomó aquel pescado, quizás él no acepte la manzana pero no perdería nada con intentarlo, pues no quería ser grosera y sólo comer ella.

Sesshomaru no despegó la mirada de Rin, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda a la chica cuando sintió la suave y cálida mano del mayor sobre la suya que sostenía la manzana, Sesshomaru acercó sus labios a la fruta, Rin se quedó paralizada ya que su mano sostenía la manzana que Sesshomaru estaba mordiendo y no podía retirarla puesto que la mano del mayor estaba sobre la mano de ella, el jugo de la fruta resbaló por la mano de Rin quien no sabía que hacer en esa circunstancia, Sesshomaru solo dio una mordida y se incorporó liberando la mano de Rin.

Sesshomaru: No está tan mal. - dijo fríamente mirando a otro lado.

Rin dio media vuelta atónita dandole la espalda al peliplata, una leve sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, Sesshomaru ya había probado varias veces la comida humana por ella.

De nuevo los tres se encontraban en el aire volando en dirección al templo, Ya había transcurrido la mayor parte del día, pues ya era de tarde.

Ahora era Rin la que no dejaba de ver a Sesshomaru, no sabía porqué depronto comenzó a sentir una especie de mariposas en el estomago cuando se encontraba junto a él, muy parecido a cuando tenía solo 16 años, muy parecido a lo que sentía antes de que él la abandonara, su mirada de nuevo se llenó de tristeza, ¿porqué aquellos sentimientos del pasado tenían que arruinar su presente?, un profundo suspiro salió de sus labios.

Sesshomaru: Sucede algo? - la cuestionó mirandola de reojo.

Rin estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera escuchó la prengunta, fue hasta que Kirara se detuvo de golpe que Rin volvió a la realidad, levantó la mirada y entonces vio a Sesshomaru flotanto frente a ella y Kirara.

Rin: Qué pasa? - preguntó confundida, Sesshomaru entrecerró los ojos cuestionandola, pero Rin no comprendía lo que le preguntaba, se sintió extraña, pues siempre había comprendido lo que Sesshomaru sin palabras le decía con una simple mirada.

El mayor se acercó a ella, Rin no dejaba de verlo algo confusa, Sesshomaru la tomó de la muñeca con una mano y con la otra le tocó suavemente la frente, Rin se sorprendió aún más, ¿qué estaba haciendo?

Sesshomaru: Tienes fiebre.

Rin: Eh? - dijo aún sin comprender.

Sesshomaru: descansaremos aquí. - sentenció descendiendo.

Rin no se movió, y de pronto comprendió todo, Sesshomaru se había preocupado por ella, y ahora por eso dijo que descansarían ahí, un momento, "descansar?" No, no pueden descansar, mañana era el último día para llegar al templo y envainar la espada y aun les quedaba camino por recorrer, no podían descansar.

Rin: No. - dijo tan rápido como se le vinieron las ideas a la cabeza. Sesshomaru paró en seco y se volvió para mirar a Rin.

Rin: No voy a descansar hasta que lleguemos al templo, nos queda muy poco tiempo, si seguimos perdiendo el tiempo no lo lograremos. - dicho ésto, ella y Kirara siguieron la trayectoria, Sesshomaru no dijo nada y voló atras de ella, ¡vaya que era terca esa mujer!.

El cielo oscuro iluminado por la luz de la luna cubría a una Rin somnolienta sobre Kirara volando, ambas se encontraban ya cansadas, Kirara descendió y al tocar el suelo se encogió dejando a Rin de pie, Sesshomaru hizo lo mismo quedando parado atras de ella, Rin se quedó pensando un poco, Sesshomaru la veía, ella parecía estar indecisa como tratando de convencerse de hacer algo.

Porfin lo decidió, Rin tomó a Kirara en sus brazos, dio media vuelta y se acercó a Sesshomaru.

Rin: No quiero detenerme, pero... - dijo de manera tímida con la mirada gacha - ya estoy muy cansada y Kirara también lo está, - miró a la criatura de dis colas que dormía en sus brazos. - ya nos hemos demorado demasiado, Kagome está en peligro y... - Paró de hablar al ver que Sesshomaru se acercó más a ella y la cargó en sus brazos.

En realidad éso era lo que Rin quería, pero no hallaba cómo pedirselo, sabía que él al ser demonio dormía muy poco por lo que se le había ocurrido que talvez él podría seguir con el viaje con ella en brazos, no era que a ella le fascinara la idea pero sabía muy bien que si descansaban toda la noche no llegarían a tiempo al templo.

Por otra parte, Sesshomaru supo enseguida lo que Rin trataba de decirle y claro para él no había ningún problema en llevarla entre sus brazos, de hecho esa idea de alguna forma la encontraba agradable, ya que estaría muy cerca de Rin.

Ella no era pesada, no para él, Sesshomaru sentía ligero el cuerpo de Rin, ligero y delicado, amaba sentir tan cerca a Rin, ella luchaba por no quedarse dormida y él no tenía ni una pizca de sueño.

El peliplata pudo sentir cómo el cuerpo de la chica comenzó a temblar de frío ya que la temperatura estaba descendiendo. De pronto algo suave y cálido la abrigó, al instante el frío de la chica fue apagado, Sesshomaru había usado su estola para proteger a Rin del frío, sólo eso bastó para que ella cayera en los brazos de morfeo, el profundo sueño se apoderó de ella, para él verla dormir era una gloria, solo éso necesitaba para seguir el viaje tranquilamente. 

El aire se sentía diferente, había silencio, mucho silencio, Rin abrió los ojos, estaba acostada bajo un arbol, se incorporó y miró a su alrededor, era de día, se podían ver chozas no muy lejos de ahí pero ninguna persona que las habitara.

Sesshomaru: Llegamos.

Rin se puso de pie y dio la vuelta para ver a Sesshomaru, él estaba recostado sobre la rama del árbol que los cubría.

Rin bajo la mirada, Sesshomaru la trajo en sus brazos durante toda la noche, fue por él que ya habían llegado, ella quería derle las gracias, pero su orgullo era más fuerte ya que en su corazón aun se encontraban aquellos recuerdos del pasado, trataba de convencerse para olvidarlos y comenzar de nuevo, pero los sentimientos negativos del pasado aun atormentaban su presente.

Rin: Busquemos el templo. - definitivamente no estaba dispuesta a dar las gracias, no ahora.

Sesshomaru: Come algo. - sentenció.

Las palabras del mayor fueron como un golpe para Rin, ¿por qué tenía que ser considerado? Ella ni siquiera se molestaba en agradecer y él se preocupaba por su bienestar sin importarle nada más que ella. Por un instante ella se sintió mal, durante el viaje él siempre la cuidó y ella se portaba tan indiferente.

Sesshomaru: ¿Estás bien? - la cuestionó al ver que la chica no respondía ni se movía.

Rin: Sí, estoy bien. Vayamos a buscar comida. - Eso era lo más que podía hacer por el mayor, obedecerlo.

Rin y Kirara buscaron alimento y comieron, Sesshomaru sólo los acompañó. Una vez terminado de comer se adentraron a la aldea.

En cuanto caminaron entre las casa se encontraron con cuerpos tirados por todas partes, eran los aldeanos que cayeron en un profundo sueño desde que el templo comenzó a destruirse con gravedad.

Rin veía a las personas con tristeza, había desde hombres, mujeres y niños. Por fortuna no estaban muertos, sino en un profundo sueño. Sesshomaru veía la compasión en la mirada de Rin, jamás lograría comprender bien a los humanos, ¿cómo es que se sentían tristes por la situación de otros humanos que ni siquiera conocían?

Rin se detuvo observando a una mujer en el suelo con su pequeño hijo en brazos, un bebé de mas o menos 1 año, esa escena la entristeció aun más. Sintió una mano sobre su hombro, giró su cabeza para encontrarse con unos ojos dorados, era Sesshomaru que con su simple mirada le decía que tenían que avanzar, ella comprendió y siguió caminando entre las chozas, al final de éstas había unos escalones que llevaban a la cima de la montaña donde se encontraba el templo, Rin subió en Kirara para llegar más rápido, Sesshomaru voló tras ella, no tardaron mucho en llegar.

El templo era grande pero se notaba que estaba siendo destruido ya que sus paredes estaban tremendamente cuarteadas, había polvo y trozos del material con que estaba hecho el templo en el suelo, de pronto se escucho como el templo retumbó como si hubiese un terremoto, Rin se puso en cuclillas para no caer.

Rin podía sentir cómo la luz luchaba contra la oscuridad de la espada tsume jigoku, y cómo el mal estaba al borde de la victoria.

Esperaron un momento, cuando el temblor pasó Rin continuó caminando para entrar al templo, al sentir que Sesshomaru no la seguía se detuvo y se giró para verlo, en seguida se le vino a la cabeza la razón por la cual el peliplata se quedaría afuera, él era un youkai y el templo era un lugar sagrado, entrar le sería difícil por lo que decidió esperar afuera, si las cosas se complicaban no dudaría en entrar aunque éso le costara la vida. 


	17. Debilidad

Rin entró al santuario sola, pues Kirara y Sesshomaru esperaban en la entrada, el santuario era grande y estaba adornado con estatuas religiosas, caminó hasta llegar a un pequeño altar que se encontraba en medio, la zona se delimitaba con una cuerda gruesa con amuletos alrededor del altar, en él se encontraba una caja de un profundo color negro, Rin se puso de rodillas y pronunció una oración en algún tipo de idioma sagrado, al terminar se levanto y con mucha tranquilidad abrió la caja negra, dentro de ella se encontraba la famosa espada Tsume jigoku hecha de un tipo de acero reforzado, el arma de doble filo permanecía en perfectas condiciones dentro de la caja de madera, Rin desenvolvió la vaina y estiró los brazos colocandola entre la vaina y ella, de nuevo comenzó a rezar en un extraño idioma, Sesshomaru desde afuera podía escuchar cada palabra de la sacerdotisa pero no lograba entender lo que significaba dichas palabras, la vaina estaba conectada con la espada pues ambas comenzaron a depedir un leve resplandor luz, Rin continuando con la oración tomó la espada, La hoja había conservado tan bien su filo que cuando Rin la sacó se cortó levemente la parte superior del dedo índice, Sesshomaru se inquietó al sentir en el aire aquél olor por lo que se acercó más a la entrada aunque éso le irritara un poco ya que era un lugar sagrado, el templo comenzó a sufrir una especie de vibración cuando Rin lentamente comenzó envainar la espada, la vaina parecía quedarle chica a la espada pues se requería de mucha fuerza tanto espiritual como física para irla metiendo centímetro a centímetro, la razón por la cuál sucedía ésto no era por que la vaina fuese pequeña sino porque la energía maligna de la espada rechazaba la puereza de la vaina y Rin lo sabía perfectamente, la sacerdotisa no dejaba de rezar pues ésto era pieza clave para que la espada cediera a ser envainada.

Así pasaron horas hasta que la espada estaba a punto de ser envainada por completo.

Sesshomaru estaba sorprendido, pues en realidad ya había pasado mucho tiempo, no pensó que éso fuera a durar tanto, pero Rin, ella aún seguía allá dentro pronunciando ésas extrañas palabras, admiraba cómo su pequeña podía aguantar tanto tiempo haciendo su trabajo.

Un centimetro más y la espada quedó completamente dentro de la vaina, una oleada de viento y luz llena de pureza surgió de la vaina y recorrió el templo entero limpiando cada impureza que se encontraba en él debido a la espada, Sesshomaru pudo sentir como el ambiente se hizo realmente sofocante para él ya que el santuario había recobrado todas sus energías, Kirara inmediatamente se alejó lo mas que pudo para no ser afectada, pero Sesshomaru no se movería hasta que Rin saliera del templo, ella percibió cómo la maldad de la espada se desvaneció sellandose en su totalidad por la vaina, ahora no había posibilidad de que un demonio de apoderara de ella puesto que arriesgarían su vida al entrar al templo, además de que morirían al instante al tocar la vaina que estaba cargada de energía espiritualmente pura, Rin dejó de nuevo la espada en la caja negra y la cerro, cerró el pequeño ritual con unas palabras de agradecimiento.

Dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar lentamente y con mucho trabajo en dirección a la salida, su cuerpo y mente estaban exhaustos, había gastado demasiada energía, desde ahí podía ver ya a Sesshomaru quien la esperaba muy cerca de la entrada, ella sentía que le faltaba el aliento, le faltaba la mitad del camino para salir cuando de pronto su visión se volvió borrosa y en un par de segundos sintió que su cuerpo caía de lado, su cabello le volaba al caer al suelo y sus ojos se cerraban paulatinamente sin su consentimiento, le tomó menos de un segundo al peliplata llegar hasta donde estaba la chica evitando que cayera el piso, él sentía un gran peso en su cuerpo, corrientes intensas de electricidad le recorrían, el templo lo rechazaba por completo y comenzaba ya a purificarlo, antes de que sus ojos se cerraran por completo Rin pudo ver el rostro del mayor.

Rin: Sess... sshomaru - pronunció su nombre con las últimas energías que le quedaban y entonces cayó inconsiente. 

Meylin: ¡Papiiii! -gritaba la pequeña saliendo de la choza corriendo hasta donde su padre se encontraba.

Inuaya: ¿Qué pasa? - perdió la cordura al pensar que algo grave sucedía al ver que su hija gritaba y corría a toda velocidad hacia él, enseguida el corrió a su encuantro.

Maylin: ¡Papi ven! ¡Se trata de mamá! - al escuchar ésto, inmediatamente tomó a su hija en brazos y corrió a gran velocidad llegando hasta el cuarto donde estaba su mujer.

Inuyasha: ¡Kagome! - dijo exaltado en cuanto llegó al lugar, pero para su sorpresa la mujer se encontraba sentada.

Kagome: Inuyasha. - pronunció al verlo, al pareser ella inesperadamente se recuperó por completo tosiendo intensamente, su pequeña hija quien estaba con ella cuidandola se asustó al verla en ése estado y corrió en busca de su padre.

Inuyasha: ¿Qué... qué pasó? - preguntó confundido y lleno de esperanza por que su mujer se haya recuperado de aquella maldición.

Kagome: Rin... seguramente ya envainó la espada, me siento perfectamente bien. - sonrió, la felicidad inundo a Inuyasha y a su hija al saber la gran noticia.

Meylin: ¡Mi mami ya se recuperó! - se safó de los brazos de su padre para abrazar a su madre y ella la recibió con los brazos abiertos.

Ambas duraron un rato abrazadas, Kagome acariciaba el cabello de su hija y la llenaba de besos. Estuvo al borde de la muerte, pudo haber dejado a su hija sin madre y pensar que éso no pasaría, al menos no por ahora, le causaba un gran alivio y felicidad, podría tener a su hija y disfrutar cada momento con ella, Inuyasha las observaba con una tierna sonrisa recargado en el muro de la puerta.

Meylin: iré a avisarle a mis padrinos que ya estas bien Mami. - salió corriendo de la habitación, con " padrinos " se refería a Sango y Miroku.

Inuyasha cerró la puerta y se acercó a su mujer para sentarse a su lado.

Inuyasha: Te extrañe.

Kagome: Gracias por cuidarme amor, yo también te extrañe.

Inuyasha se acercó a sus labios y comenzó a besarla de manera intensa, la recostó y se posicionó sobre ella.

Inuyasha: Te necesito - dijo con voz sedosa.

Kagome: Y yo a ti.

La besaba con ímpetu y de manera impaciente comenzó a deshacerse de las prendas que los separaban, al quedar completamente desnudos la chica pudo sentir el suave y erecto miembro de su marido en su pierna, no se ruborizó pues ya estaba acostumbrada a ello, abrió sus piernas permitiéndole a Inuyasha posicionarse entre ellas, su miembro rozaba la intimidad de la chica mientras sus senos eran succionados por el peliplata.

Inuyasha: No quiero hacerte daño. - se preocupó ya que Kagome había pasado varios días débil en cama, inconsciente por ratos, y talvez el sexo podría ser mal para su salud y causarle daño, ella lo tomó con ambas manos de sus mejilla e hizo que la mirara fijamente a los ojos.

Kagome: Estoy bien, no me lastimaráz, sólo hazlo. - al pronunciar ésto último atrajo la cadera masculina con sus piernas que lo rodeaban haciendo que su miembro se restregara contra su intimidad, Inuyasha se sorprendió ante el acto pero enseguida una complice sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios y dandole un beso la penetró, al pricipio el vaivén era leve para después convertirse en uno lleno de potencia.

Kagome: Aaaah... inuya.. sha más.. más.

La boca de Inuyasha saboreaba cada parte del cuello y los senos de kagome, ambos gemían llenos de éxtasis, después de varios orgasmos Inuyasha terminó dentro de ella no por primera vez, kagome no podía embarazarse, no ése día ya que él al ser hibrido era estéril, en las noches de luna nueva cuando se convertía en humano era entonces cuando podía dejar en cinta a Kagome, más sin embargo por sus genes de demonio sus hijos nacían al igual que él siendo éstos híbridos, así como hasta ahora su unica hija Meylin lo era.

Ahora ambos se encontraban relajados, ella sobre el pecho de él, trataban de moderar su respiración agitada por la plenitud máxima de todo aquello que ambos necesitaban.

Kagome: Es bueno estar de vuelta. - dijo sonriendo, Inuyasha sólo le devolvió la sonrisa. 

Ruidos la estaban despertando, eran... niños, niños platicando y riendo algo alejados, frunció en ceño aún con los ojos cerrados, escuchó como una puerta se abría y entonces abrió los ojos, efectivamente una puerta estaba siendo abierta y quien la abría era una señora de cabello canoso que llevaba una charola de alimentos, atras de ella había varios niños curiosos que querían ver en el interior de la habitación.

Sra.: Señorita Rin que bueno que ya despertó.

Rin se incorporó en la cama, se sorprendió al darse cuanta en dónde estaba, se trataba de una humilde choza.

Rin: ¿Dónde estoy?

Sra.: En la aldea de la montaña, estamos muy agradecidos por lo que hizo.

Se sorprendió aún más al ver a esa mujer y a los niños, éso significaba que ya todos habían despertado del sueño en que cayeron por el poder de la espada, lo que implicaba que... kagome también se había recuperado.

Lin examinó el cuarto con la mirada, fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta de que Sesshomaru se encontraba recargado en una de las esquinas del cuarto, no se explicaba cómo había llegado ahí y cómo fue que las personas le permitieron a él siendo un youkai pasar a la choza.

Sra: Te traje algo de comida, sé que has de estar cansada y hambrienta. - le dejó la charola a lado de ella.

Rin: Gracias. - en realidad "cansancio" era poco comparado con lo que sentía.

Sra: Al pueblo le gustaría agradecerte en persona lo que hiciste. Si es posible después de comer sal de la choza, las personas están afuera, quieren verte, si no te sientes en disposición sólo dime y yo le explicaré a los aldeanos. - se retiró para dejar comer a la chica.

Rin miró a Sesshomaru cuentionandolo.

Sesshomaru: Al vernos bajar del santuario dieron por hecho de que habías sido tú quien los salvo y ofrecieron su ayuda para que te recuperaras pronto. - dijo contestandole la pregunta que le hizo con la mirada, entonces Rin comprendió todo. 

La chica comenzó a comer, tenía mucha hambre y se notaba por la forma en la que comía. Envainar la espada fue mas complicado de lo que pensó, tardó horas allá arriba y éso la había debilitado bastante, se sentía sumamente cansada, además de que era seguro que no podría usar su poder espiritual por un buen tiempo, su piel era más blanca de lo normal, a simple vista se notaba su debilidad. 


	18. Soltar el pasado y agarrar el presente

Pasaron dos días desde la recuperación del templo, Los aldeanos le dieron las gracias a Rin, ella se negó a permanecer un día más en esa aldea, pues tenía que regresar a casa.

Sesshomaru, Rin y Kirara se encontraban caminando por el bosque de regreso a la aldea, en todo es día ninguno de los dos había pronunciado palabra alguna, ya era de tarde, Rin comenzó a notar cómo su alrededor empezó a darle vueltas, un leve dolor de cabeza surgió y su vista se nublaba poco a poco, su piel se tornó pálida, detuvo su andar, cerró los ojos, estaba a punto de caer, Sesshomaru notó lo que le ocurría, la tomó de la cintura antes de que cayera, la cargó en sus brazos y recostó bajo la sombra de un árbol, Rin no se desmayó pero por poco lo hacía, Sesshomaru estaba aun lado de ella, bastó un par de minutos para que se le pasara a Rin aquél malestar consecuencia de su perdida de energía en el templo, en su rostro podía persibirse la melancólica que sentía pero Sesshomaru no lograba explicarse el porqué de su tristeza, él la miraba a la cara pero ella veía a otro lugar.

Sesshomaru: ¿Ya estás mejor?

Rin: ¿Porqué? - ignoró la pregunta del mayor.

El peliplata la miró confundido, Rin se volvió para mirarlo, tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas que luchaba por contenerlas.

Rin: ¿Por qué te preocupas por mí? Te dije que te alejaras y no lo hiciste, dije que jamás te perdonaré y aún así estás aquí, sigues protegiendome.

Sesshomaru: Rin entiende que..

Rin: El que no entiende eres tú - una lágrima escapó de sus ojos - no sabes lo difícil que es odiarte teniendote tan cerca, me has salvado la vida tantas veces, ni siquiera te lo he agradecido y a ti no te importa, sigues aquí conmigo sin abandonarme, ¿acaso no te duele mi indiferencia?

Sesshomaru frunció el ceño, claro que le dolía su indiferencia pero le basta estar cerca de ella para poder vivir, verla era lo que más necesitaba, aunque eso al mismo tiempo fuera su tormento.

Rin: Me prometí odiarte.

Hubo silencio por unos segundos, La chica se limpió las lágrimas que habían salido de sus ojos.

Rin: Pero es una promesa que no puedo cumplir. - Se Levantó dispuesta a seguir el camino, el peli-plata también se levantó, justo cuando Rin iba a dar el primer paso él la detuvo de la cintura con un solo brazo e hizo que retrocediera hasta quedar de espalda al árbol, sus cuerpos estaban demasiado cerca, Sesshomaru no dejaba de mirar los rosas y delgados labios de la menor.

Rin: No me beses por favor. - No quería que lo hiciera pues sabía perfectamente que iba a corresponder.

Sesshomaru acerco lentamente colocando su frente sobre la de ella y con su mano acarició con sutileza la suave majilla de Rin, ella cerró los ojos, se sentía tan bien aquella cercanía que deseaba que él jamás se apartara de ella.

Sesshomaru: Perdóname. - hizo una pausa. - no debí dejarte en la aldea.

Rin: Tardaste mucho en volver por mí - comenzó a llorar.

En el fondo ella nunca perdió la fe en Sesshomaru, sabía que volvería, pero cuando lo hizo no pudo evitar que todo el resentimiento la alejara de él.

Sesshomaru: Ya estoy aquí.

El mayor la abrazó y ella correspondió, jamás se había sentido más protegida como en sus brazos, la calidez de aquél acto era reconfortante, ella lloraba en su pecho dejando salir todos aquellos sentimientos que guardó durante tanto tiempo.

Rin: No vuelvas a dejarme.

Sesshomaru: Jamás.

Sentir los suspiros del llanto de Rin en su pecho lo hacían sentir más culpable, ella se veía tan frágil y delicada que su deseo de protegerla crecía, en su corazón donde hubo una lucha entre venganza contra perdón durante años por fin el odio había desaparecido (o al menos el intento de odiar), el rencor que tenía a Sesshomaru se desvaneció poco a poco cuando él le salvaba la vida una y otra vez sin condiciones, sin agradecimientos, sin nada más que la simple satisfacción de tenerla cerca, eso demostraba lo mucho que la amaba.

Después de desahogar todas las emociones que llevaban ya bastante tiempo inundando su pecho, ella no quería que la soltara y él no lo hacía, el sol se metía escondiéndose tras las verdes montañas, en el suelo se podía distinguir aquella silueta que formaban sus cuerpos unidos el uno con el otro.

Rin se apartó de Sesshomaru.

Rin: Espero que ahora sí cumplas tu palabra.

Sesshomaru: Lo haré, ahora descansa.

Rin asintió levemente con la cabeza y le dedicó una de sus hermosas sonrisas, Sesshomaru sintió una alegría inmensa dentro de su ser pues hace bastante que no veía sonreírle de esa manera, Rin se sentó ahí de nuevo recargándose en el árbol.

Había oscuridad absoluta a no ser por aquella pequeña fogata que iluminaba el lugar donde yacía Rin durmiendo con la estola blanca y suave de Sesshomaru rodeándola, ella sabía que él estaba a lado cuidándola por lo que podía dormir sin preocupación alguna, él no dejaría que algo le pasara y ella lo sabía perfectamente, Kirara después de haber desaparecido toda la tarde había vuelto y ahora dormía del otro lado de la fogata.

Al día siguiente continuaron con el viaje, Rin ya no estaba débil por lo que la mayoría del tiempo caminaba y dejaba descansar a Kirara.

Rin ya estaba aburrida y no quería seguir caminando, tampoco quería ir sobre Kirara, más bien quería descansar, entonces vio que Sesshomaru se dirigía a un árbol y se acomodada para descansar, él la conocía muy bien y sin que ella se lo dijera él sabía lo que quería.  
Sesshomaru: Rin. -la llamó ella se acercó. - Descansa.

Rin: Sí. - Le sonrió y se sentó junto a él, de pronto sintió como una mano la jalaba de la cintura acercándola a él, al estar tan cerca ella se acomodó recargándose en su pecho y así permanecieron durante un rato.

Ella se incorporó y se quedó quieta escuchando con atención y Sesshomaru la veía preguntándose lo que pensaba.

Rin: ¿Escucha éso Señor Sesshomaru? - levantó el dedo índice indicando que pusiera atención, pero Sesshomaru sólo pensaba en aquella palabra que había pronunciado, "Señor", ¿porqué ahora le decía Señor?

Lin: ¡Es un rio! - se levantó. - Iré a darme un baño. - salió corriendo.

Sesshomaru estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir pero la idea desnuda en el agua lo consumía por dentro, entonces sintió algo, su instinto le advirtió el peligro.

Sesshomaru: ¡Rin no te muevas! - dijo lo suficientemente alto para que lo escuchara mientras se levantaba y corría velozmente hasta donde ella estaba, Lin se paró en seco obedeciendo al mayor, él llegó hasta ella y de la cintura hizo que retrocediera, con su antebrazo cubrió un ataca que fue lanzado con fuerza a la chica, era una espada que con su filo hizo una gran cortadura al brazo de Sesshomaru comenzando a brotar la sangre, Lin se sobresaltó al ver la herida.

\- Eres rápido, pero mi ataque te ha herido y éso solo es el principio. - movió su espada hábilmente, él era un youkai de piel morena, cabello negro y vestía de color rojo. - No tiene que ser así, solo dame la chica y evitemos una pelea.

Sesshomaru: Hm ¿te crees digno de ella?

El youkai pelinegro soltó una carcajada.

\- Es una humana pero es bella y se ve deliciosa, solo la quiero para pasar un rato, de seguro tú ya lo hiciste, ¿Qué te cuesta dármela si ya la utilizaste?

Solo ésas palabras fueron suficientes para enfadar a Sesshomaru, cómo se atrevía ése youkai a hablar así de Rin.

Sesshomaru: Rin.

Rin: ¿Sí?

Sesshomaru: ¿No ibas al rio? - No quería que Rin presenciara la pelea.

Rin: Ah, sí. - Sin decir más continuó su camino al rio.

\- ¿Entonces decidiste pelear por una humana? -dijo en tono sarcástico con una sonrisa burlona en la boca.

Sesshomaru: Decidí que te mataré. -Dijo mientras elevó su brazo herido y sangrado, una leve luz verde amenó del brazo y este se regeneró por completo, la sonrisa burlona del youkai desapareció.

\- Eso lo veremos.

El Moreno lanzó un ataque con su espada, Sesshomaru hábilmente saltó hacía atrás para esquivarlo bastó solo utilizar su látigo para envolver la espada de su contrincante y arrebatársela de las mano haciendo que ésta cayera lejos de su alcance.

Sesshomaru: Mi turno. - desenvaino a tokijin, con un solo movimiento de la espada el youkai de piel morena se desvaneció en mil pedazos, de él no quedo rastro alguno.

Rin nadaba en el lago que conectaba con el río, se preguntaba qué había pasado con aquel demonio que se atrevió a retar a Sesshomaru, lo más seguro era que ya se encontrara muerto. Sintió que alguien la observaba, buscó con la mirada y se encontró con Sesshomaru quien la observaba de pie recargado en un árbol,  
Rin continuó nadando, el peliplata no le despegó la vista de encima hasta que salió del agua y algo apenada comenzó a vestirse pues Sesshomaru seguía mirandola, al terminar se acercó a él, le tomó la mano derecha que anteriormente había sido gravemente herida, le levantó la manga del Kimono y lo examinó con la mirada, su brazo estaba como si nada hubiese pasado, con su delicada mano recorrió el brazo del mayor, su textura suave, no había ninguna cicatriz y entonces una sonrisa se dibujó en su boca, le alegraba que Sesshomaru pudiese sanarse sólo, él seguí viéndola, poniendo atención en todo lo que hacia con su brazo; cuando terminó de examinarlo él la aprisionó de la cintura y la trajo hacia su cuerpo, bajó lentamente a sus labios entre-abiertos para iniciar así un beso lento y profundo, Lin colocó las manos en la nuca de Sesshomaru y él acariciaba su espalda, bajó una mano hasta su muslo buscando deslizarse bajo el kimono femenino y lo logró l, recorría con pasión las finas curvas de sus muslos, su piel era tan tersa y cálida que su sentido del tacto no podía con el deseo que le causaba.

Rin: Espera. - Se despegó de los labios del mayor y detuvo la mano que tenía bajo el kimono, la oxigeno le faltaba. - yo... - no sabía cómo explicarle que aún no se sentía preparada.

Sesshomaru: Esperaré.

Él estaba dispuesto a esperarla, aunque éso significara controlarse demasiado, no podría soportarlo mucho tiempo, el tiempo de espera tenía que ser corto, él sentía volverse loco teniendola tan cerca y no poder hacerla suya, ella también deseaba estar con él, pero sería la primera vez que se entregara a un hombre, estaba segura de que Sesshomaru sería el primero y único en su vida.


	19. Como aquellos tiempos

Kirara estaba triste, Rin lo notaba, ambas se encontraban entre el bosque caminando, la criatura de dos colas ya llevaba mucho tiempo alejada de su dueño y no cabía duda de que lo extrañaba, Rin pensó bien la cosas, ella llegaría a salvo a la aldea puesto que Sesshomaru la acompañaría hasta allá y a decir verdad las cosas entre ellos dos se habían arreglado, él no la forzaría a nada que ella no quisiera, al contrario, Rin sabía que Sesshomaru daría su vida por ella, en realidad siempre lo supo.

Rin: Extrañas mucho a Sango y a kohaku no es verdad Kirara? - le acarició la espalda, la criatura soltó un sonido de tristeza.

Rin: Yo podré llegar sola a la aldea. - Kirara la miró con atención, las dos se detuvieron, Rin cortó un ligero mechón de cabello, se agachó y lo ató a la correa de Kirara, así Inuyasha y los demás sabrían que ella estaba bien. - No te detendré, puedes partir cuando quieras. - le sonrió.

Kirara llegaría más rápido a la aldea si iba sola ya que con Rin en la espalda y parando el viaje cada cierto tiempo para comer, descansar y dormir retrasaba más la llegada.

Kirara se restregó en la pierna de la chica como signo de despedida, Rin le sonrió y acarició su cabeza.

Rin: Muchas gracias por tu ayuda. - Kirara se hizo grande y comenzó a volar.

Era verdad que Rin dejó ir a Kirara por que ésta extrañaba a su dueño, pero por otra parte ella quería pasar tiempo a solas con Sesshomaru, de solo pensarlo sentía aquél cosquilleo indescriptible en el estomago y en sus labios se dibujaba una sonrisa que Sesshomaru amaba en ella.

El peliplata caminaba a gran distancia detrás de ella muy atento a lo que pasaba adelante, con su agudo oído escuchó todo y vio cómo kirara se fue, estar solo con Rin era una idea que le agradaba bastante, sintió la presencia de dos demonios en el aire y notó como Rin se detuvo para girarse y verlo, su energía espiritual aún no la recuperaba por completo pero podía sentir las presencias demoníacas, él no hizo movimiento alguno lo que le indicó a Rin que no corrían peligro, una idea cruzó por la cabeza de la chica: eran dos presencias, estaban en el aire y se acercaban a ellos, Sesshomaru no se preocupo, los demonios no eran peligrosos; entonces una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Rin y sus lindos ojos chocolate se iluminaron, pues se trataba nada más y nada menos que de Jaken y Ah-Un, enseguida alzó la cabeza al cielo buscandolos con la mirada, de los cielos descendió la bestia de dos cabezas y sobre ella un pequeño demonio verde con su báculo en la mano.

Rin: ¡Señor Jaken! - corrió a abrazarlo en cuanto las cortas piernas verdes tocaron el suelo.

Jaken: ¡ah mocosa sueltame que me asfixias! - se quejaba mientras era apretado fuertemente por los brazos femeninos, en el fondo se sentía feliz de ver de nuevo a la pequeña Rin que ahora no era tan pequeña.

Rin: ¡¿Me extrañó Señor Jaken?! - lo soltó para mirarlo con sus enormes ojos que brillaban ansiosos por escuchar un SÍ.

Jaken: . . . - pensaba en decirle que no, pero la mirada asesina de Sesshomaru cambió su opinión. - Sí Rin, te extrañe. - No mintió, en realidad sí la había extrañado, pero no quería admitirlo.

Rin: ¡Yo también lo extrañe! - de nuevo lo abrazó, el demonio verde luchaba por apartarle de él.

Rin: ¡A ti también te extrañé Ah-Un! - se puso de pie para abrazar a la bestia de dos cabezas quien solo emitió un sonido de alegría.

Rin: Señor Jaken tengo hambre, vamos al rio y pesquemos!

Jaken: Si tienes habre niña ve tu sola a pescar! - sintió que su brazo era jalado por la mano de Rin, no tenía caso que se opusiera, Rin ya lo llevaba directo al río.

Jaken: Nunca me escucha. - Se quejó.

Llegaron al rio, Rin se enrolló el kimono y se adentró al agua, Jaken hizo lo mismo, Sesshomaru los esperaba sentado con la pierna flexionada en la rama de un árbol donde los podía ver perfectamente, Ah-Un estaba en la orilla del agua viendolos pescar. En cielo se apresiaba una hermosa puesta de sol.

Rin: Vamos Señor Jaken, ¡usted puede! - aplaudía gritando y saltando para animarlo.

El demonio verde capturó un enorme pez de la cola pero sus movimientos por escapar fueron fuertes por lo que Jaken se undió en el agua y el pez fue liberado. Las risas y gritos de Rin se escuchaban en todo el lugar

Jaken: Ahg ya estoy todo mojadito. - se levantó.

Rin: No sea llorón!

Jaken: Mas respeto para el gran Jaken... mocosa ésta. - Rin solo reía por las quejas del demonio.

Rin se sentía muy feliz, su corazón estaba lleno de alegría, Jaken también lo estaba, no lo demostraba pero en el fondo se sentía feliz, Rin desde pequeña le había dado alegría a su vida y ahora que denuevo se reencontraron una vez más llenaba de felicidad a Jaken con sus bromas y risas inocentes.

Pescaron los suficientes peces para ésa noche, Jaken fue a buscar con qué hacer una fogata, Rin alzó la mirada y vio a Sesshomaru sobre una rama de árbol.

Rin: Sesshomaru! - pronunció lo suficientemente alto para que Sesshomaru escuchara, pero al parecer el peliplata no escuchó ya que Rin no recibió ningún tipo de respuesta, entonces entrecerró los ojos enfocando bien la mirada y pudo ver que Sesshomaru estaba dormido.  
Rin se acercó al tronco del árbol y comenzó a escalarlo, éste tenía grietas y ramas que ayudaban a Rin a subir cada vez más alto, iba casi llegaba a la rama donde se encontraba el mayor pero una pequeña rama en la que Rin tenía apoyado su pie se rompió debido al peso y su pie resbaló pero rápidamente se sujeto fuerte del árbol con su mano, no cayó pero la parte lateral de su muñeca izquierda sufrió una leve raspadura que no sangró, su corazón se aceleró por un momento, hubiese sido un dura caída, continuó escalando y llegó hasta Sesshomaru, se sentó en la rama que estaba a un lado de él, muy cerca, de hecho lo suficiente como para poder tocarlo y éso fue lo que hizo, él parecía estar dormido y a Rin le fascinaba ver aquellas finas marcas en la piel del mayor, su rostro era mas bello que un angel, a simple vista mostraba una apariencia suave pero en realidad era un demonio frio y calculador, sólo ella logró tocar su corazón, sólo ella le enseñó que tenía corazón y que el amor no solo lo podían sentir los humanos sino que los youkais también. Recorrió con su delicado dedo femenino la blanca piel del demonio desde la frente hasta la punta de la nariz, desde niña había admirado la belleza del mayor y sólo hasta ahora tuvo la fortuna de besar sus finos labios y estar tan cerca de él. No supo cómo pero depronto soltó un gritillo cuando resbaló y estuvo a punto de caer, pero el brazo de Sesshomaru lo evitó cargandola y colocandola en la misma rama que él a una muy corta distancia.

Rin: Creí que dormías.

Sesshomaru: Creíste mal.

Rin agachó la mirada tratando de esconder un leve sonrojo, Sesshomaru la tomo de la majilla suavemente y la hizo verlo a los ojos, la mirada del mayor pasó de los ojos a los labios entreabiertos de la chica y se acercó para besarlos, ella correspondió, su cintura fue rodeada por los brazos del mayor desvaneciendo el poco espacio que quedaba entre ellos, el beso lento se convirtió en uno acelerado, Sesshomaru acomodó a la chica de tal manera que él quedara entre sus piernas y ella sentada sobre él, aquella posición hizo a Rin estremecerse pero aquello se sentía tan bien que no hizo nada para evitar la posición, sus labios se despegaron y él comenzó a dar pequellos besos en el cuello femenino, ella acercó sus labios al lóbulo del mayor y lo lamió de manera tierna, las garras de Sesshomaru se agrandaron debido al placer que le causó sentir la cálida lengua y saliva de Rin en su oreja, succionando el lóbulo como si lo estuviera saboreando, Rin estaba sonrojada por aquél atrevimiento que se tomó, pero Sesshomaru parecía disfrutarlo así que no se detuvo, entonces sintió cómo una mano comenzaba a descubrir uno de sus hombros haciendo a un lado el kimono, una vez que lo logró los besos comenzaron a hacerse presente, besos húmedos y llenos de amor.

Rin: Sesshomaru - lo miro a los ojos. - el señor Jaken no tarda en llegar.

Sesshomaru: No me interesa. - De nuevo se apoderó de sus labios y con una mano lentamente recorrió el muslo de la chica pasando por debajo del Kimono, un leve gemido salió de la boca de Rin y Sesshomaru se deleitó con él.

\- ¡Rin! - Alguien los interrumpió, ese alguien era el demonio verde.

Jaken: Esta niña en dónde se habrá metido. - Dejó los palos para la fogata en el suelo.

Jaken: ¡Rin! - Gritó nuevamente, en ese momento Sesshomaru apareció frente a él bajando del árbol y tocando el suelo con Rin en brazos, cosa que dejó boquiabierto al demonio menor que no dejaba de verlos.

Sesshomaru: La fogata no se va a hacer sola. - lo miró directamente a los ojos, el menor se intimidó.

Jaken: Ahora mismo la hago amo bonito... pero no esté enojadito. - comenzó a hacer la fogata.

Sesshomaru caminó aún con Rin en brazos y se sentó recargado en el tronco del arbol, a ella la sentó a un lado de él, pero no la soltó, aún seguía abrazandola y ella también lo abrazaba recargada en su pecho. Jaken hacía la fogata pero no se podía creer lo que estaba viendo, él estaba enterado de los sentimientos de Sesshomaru y verlos así lo ponía muy feliz, por fin su amo había conseguido el perdón de Rin, lo más seguro era que volverían a viajar juntos como en aquellos tiempos.


	20. descuido

Rin: Señor Jaken ¿A dónde fue el señor Sesshomaru? Ya tardó mucho. - ambos se encontraban caminando rumbo a la aldea, Rin iba sobre Ah-Un.

Jaken: Fue a revisar cómo va todo en el palacio niña.

Rin: ¿El palacio de Sesshomaru es muy grande?

Jaken: Es impresionante, Cuando vayas lo conocerás.

Rin: ¿Yo iré?

Jaken: Es seguro que sí. - Si Sesshomaru tomaba a Rin como su mujer era obvio que ella se convertiría en la señora del Oeste.

Rin: Señor Jaken.

Jaken: ¿Y ahora qué Rin?

Rin: Siempre tuve una duda...

Jaken: Dime

Rin: ¿Qué clases de demonio es usted? ¡Parece un renacuajo o sapo gigante!

Jaken: ¡Pero que cosas dices niña insolente! - Rin comenzó a reír.

Ah-Un se detuvo y se echó en el pasto.

Jaken: ¡Ah-Un no seas flojo, si el señor Sesshomaru nos encuentra descansando se molestará! - el demonio verde tomó las sogas que ataban a Ah-Un y tiró de ellas intentado mover a la bestia de doa cabezas pero ésta no se movía ni un milímetro.

Jaken: No te quedes ahí sentadota Rin, ayudame a parar a Ah-Un - Decía con esfuerzo mientras jalaba .

Rin: Señor Jaken si Ah-Un está cansado hay que dejar que descanse.

El demonio por el esfuerzo no escuchó lo que Rin había dicho, por la fuerza con la que jalaba la soga el demonio perdió el equilibrio y cayó hacia adelante, molesto se levantó.

Jaken: ¿Rin no escuchaste que... - La chica ya no estaba sobre Ah-Un - ¿Rin?... Argg ¿ahora a dónde se habrá metido? - comenzó a buscarla. -Riiin, Riiin...

Rin se encontraba en el bosque buscando algo qué comer, encontró una árbol de frutos comestibles, pero no llevaba su arco y flechas ya que los había dejado en Ah-Un.

Rin: Creo que puedo escalarlo. - se acercó al árbol y comenzó a subir.

El árbol no estaba tan alto y escalarlo le resultó fácil, se sentó en una de las ramas más cercanas a las frutas, con una mano se sujetó para no caer y el otro brazo lo estiró para alcanzar las frutas, logró cortar una y comenzó a comerla, el jugo le corrió por los extremos de sus labios, encuento terminó de comer se limpió la boca.

Rin: Llevaré algunas para Ah-Un y el Señor Jaken. - Estiró de nuevo su brazo y cortó más.

Jaken: Riiin, Riiin.. - Seguía buscandola el demonio.

Rin ahora con una mano sostenía las frutas envueltas en una parte de su kimono y con la otra iba a cortar la última, pero ésta estaba miy bien pegada a la rama, Rin proporcionó mas fuerza para poder despegarla y lo logró pero al hacerlo perdió el equilibrio y se fue de lado, las frutas cayeron al suelo pero ella alcanzó a sujetarse de la rama.

Rin: ¡Aaah, Señor Jaken! - El mencionado iba llegando al lugar y al ver a Rin a punto de caer su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente.

Jaken: ¡Rin! - corrió hacia ella.

Rin: ¡Ya no aguanto! - sus manos estaban resbalando.

Jaken: Resiste Rin. - le faltaba poco para llegar, pero antes de que sucediera Rin soltó involuntariamente la rama y en un par de segundos caía al suelo.

Rin: ¡Aaaaaah! - Gritó en el aire.

La chica cayó al suelo, ambas rodillas recibieron el impacto del golpe seguido por las palmas de sus manos que al tocar el suelo se fue de lado y rodó dos veces.

Jaken: ¡Rin! - Llegó a ella, la chica tenía una expresión de dolor en el suelo, Jaken cuidadosamente la ayudó a incorporarse.

Rin: Señor Jaken. - Dijo con una mueca de dolor.

Jaken: ¿Estás bien Rin? - Estaba preocupado.

Rin: Señor Jaken... ¿quiere una fruta? - le extendió el brazo mostrandole una fruta en la mano.

Jaken: ¿¡Casi me das un infarto y me preguntas que si quiero una fruta!?

Rin: . . .

Jaken: No te pongas triste, Sí quiero tu fruta. - la recibió y Rin sonrió, el pequeño demonio iba a morder la fruta cuendo se dio cuenta de algo.

Jaken: Rin...

Rin: ¿Qué ocurre? - aún estaba sentada en el suelo.

Jaken: Estás sangrando.

Rin: ¿De Dónde? - comenzó a examinar su cuerpo, pero la mirada de Jaken fue más que obvia, miró sus rodilas descubiertas por el Kimono, ambas estaban rojas pero sólo una estaba sangrando.

Rin: Estoy bien señor Jaken, no se preocupe.

Jaken: ¿Qué no me preocupe? ¡El señor Sesshomaru me va a matar cuando se entere! - Se suponía que Rin había quedado bajo el cuidado de Jaken y ahora Rin había caído de un árbol fuertemente y estaba sangrando de su rodilla.

Rin: No sea exagerado Señor Jaken, él no lo va a matar. - dijo entre risitas.

Jaken: ¡Sí cómo no!

Rin: Mejor ayudeme a levantarme.

Jaken le ayudó a ponerse de pie, pero en cuanto intentó dar el primer paso un quejido de dolor salió de su boca, no podía caminar sin cojear debido al dolor de sus rodillas, las palmas de las manos también estan rojas y adoloridas.

Jaken: ¡No puede ser, estoy muerto! - él estaba seguro de que Sesshomaru se molestaría mucho al enterarse de todo y más al ver que Rin no podía caminar bien.

Rin: ¡No diga éso Señor Jaken!... ya sé, hay que hacer todo lo posible para que el señor Sesshomaru no se entere.

Jaken: Éso es imposible. - Su voz era triste.

Rin: Hay que intentarlo, si no funciona yo me haré responsable ya que fue mi culpa.

Jaken: Esta bien, voy por Ah- Un para que te subas en él y no tengas que caminar. - Se fue en busca de Ah-Un.

Lin seguía en el mismo lugar esperando a que Jaken llegara, pero antes de él quien llegó fue Sesshomaru, descendió de los aires y tocó suelo frente a Rin.

Rin: Sesshomaru.

Ella No contaba con éso, ahora era imposible que el peliplata no se enterara de lo ocurrido. Él la miró cuestionandola con la mirada, podía sentir el olor a sangre, se acercó a ella la tomó de las manos para revisarlas, éstas estaban rojas y raspadas, de nuevo la miró a los ojos, ella se quedó sin palabras, no sabía qué decirle, Sesshomaru miró al suelo y vio las frutas en él, alzó la mirada para ver las ramas del árbol, no fue difícil adivinar que Rin había caído del árbol, el Youkai se puso en cuclillas y levantó un poco el kimono femenino lo suficiente para poder ver las rodillas raspadas y una de ellas sangrando.

Jaken: Rin ya lleg... - El peliplata lo volteó a ver. - Señor Sesshomaru.

El mayor se puso de pie viendo al demonio verde fríamente a los ojos con una mirada asesina, comenzó a caminar hacia jaken.

Rin: ¡Sesshomaru el señor Jaken no tuvo la culpa!

Jaken: Perdóneme Amo bonito soy un descuidado, le prometo que no volverá a pasar... - estaba de rodillas pidiéndole perdón una y otra vez, pero Sesshomaru se acercaba a él decidido.

Rin: ¡Sesshomaru! - Intentó dar unos pasos pero el dolor no se lo permitió y de un momento para otro estaba cayendo al suelo, no lo tocó, pues Sesshomaru lo había evitado sujetandola del vientre y la ayudó a ponerse de pie.

Sesshomaru: Jaken.

Jaken: Digame Amo Bonito. - no despegaba su cara del suelo.

Sesshomaru: Déjanos solos.

Jaken enseguida se levantó, tomó las sogas de Ah-Un y se retiró del lugar.  
Sesshomaru cargó a Rin en sus brazos y la dejó recargada en el árbol del que había caído.

Rin: Fue mi culpa.

Sesshomaru: Le dije que te cuidara.

Rin: Yo sé cuidarme sola.

Sesshomaru: ¿Enserio? - miró sus rodillas.

Rin: Bueno, ésto fue un accidente. - se excusó.

Sesshomaru: Dejame ver.

El mayor enrolló el kimono y quedaron a la vista sus lastimadas rodillas, pero no solo éso, inevitablemente también quedaron a la vista sus hermosas piernas que lo invitaban a colocarse entre ellas. Sesshomaru acerco su boca a la rodilla más lastimada y comenzó a lamerla, la sangre ya había hecho una pequeña costra, Sesshomaru saboreo el sabor de la piel joven y tersa de Rin, en ése momento se le antojó degustar y conocer el dulce sabor de la parte más sencible de Rin, aquella parte que solamente él sería el primero y único en probar, ésa parte se encontraba a poca distancia de él y no podía hacer nada para tocarla, aún no, pero pronto lo haría y las ganas lo estaban torturando de una manera en que jamás pensó que sucedería.  
Rin sintió un cosquilleo recorrer todo su cuerpo al sentir la humedad lengua de Sesshomaru acariciando deseoso su piel, después de terminar con una rodilla comenzó con la otra, Rin le acarició la platinada cabellera perdiendo sus dedos en ella.

Sesshomaru: ¿Te duele? - la miró a los ojos, lin negó con la cabeza.

Rin: Gracias.

Sus labios se unieron en un beso tierno y puro que ambos disfrutaron.

Rin: ¿Me perdonas?

Sesshomaru: No hay nada que perdonar.

Rin: ¿Perdonas al Señor Jaken? - El peliplata desvío la mirada.

Sesshomaru: Le ordené que te cuidara.

Rin: Fue mi culpa, por favor - hizo un tierno puechero tomando de la mijilla al mayor para que la viera, el peliplata hizo un leve asentamiento como respuesta positiva, la chica sonrió, él tomó la mano de Rin para ver lo lastimada que estaba, dio pequeños besos a ésta como si fuese una especie de cura a sus raspaduras, ella lo veía con una mirada llena de brillo.

Sesshomaru: Rin.

Rin: ¿Sí?

Sesshomaru: Ven conmigo.

Rin: ¿A dónde?

Sesshomaru: A mi palacio.

Rin: ¿Te refieres a... ?

Sesshomaru: Vivir conmigo.

Rin: . . . - No sabía cómo reaccionar, le encantaba la idea de vivir con su amado pero no se esperaba ésa propuesta.

Rin: Sí - En su rostro apareció una sonrisa. - Sí quiero ir contigo, pero... primero debo volver a la aldea y despedirme de todos.

Sesshomaru: Será como tú quieras.

Denuevo la besó satisfecho por la respuesta la chica, ya no podía esperar más, necesitaba a Rin a su lado, bajo su techo, despertar cada mañana con ella a su lado, necesitaba besarla y con sus labios recorrer cada parte de su cuerpo, conocer cada espacio de su ser, enseñarle todas aquellas sensaciones que ningún otro hombre podría enseñarle. 

Kirara había llegado a la aldea, Inuyasha la recibió con preocupación pues se imaginó lo peor al ver llegar al animal solo, en cuanto lo examinó pudo ver el mechón de pelo en la correa, supo de inmediato que era de Rin, entendió el mensaje, Rin estaba bien pero por alguna razón había dejado que Kirara llegara sola a la aldea, esa razón era Sesshomaru, Inuyasha estaba seguro de éso, nadie en la aldea se imaginaba la propuestas que Rin había recibido aquella tarde. 

Al día siguiente Rin caminaba sola por el bosque aún con las rodillas lastimadas, aveces se escapaba de la custodia del demonio verde para explorar el lugar por su cuenta. Había un pequeño campo de flores que Rin sin dudar corrió hacia él, eran todas muy bonitas, se sentó y acarició los suaves petalos, las flores siempre le habían gustado bastante, entonces recordó todas aquellas ocasiones cuando era niña y viajaba con el señor Sesshomaru, cortaba flores y se las ponía en el cabello e incluso llegó a regalarle algunas a Sesshomaru y él sin expresar nada las recibía, éso la ponía muy feliz, ya que un demonio como el Señor Sesshomaru jamás recibiría flores y menos de una niña humana, pero él lo hacía y sólo porque quien se las daba era ella, desde que la conoció ella siempre fue su prioridad.

Algunas flores comenzaron a moverse por unos segundos, algo había entre ellas, tal vez un pequeño animal, Rin no tomó importancia al movimiento hasta que de nuevo se hizo presente y ahora con un ligero zumbido, algo salió volando de entre las flores, algo que rozó la pierna de la chica pero no sólo la rozó, sintió una punzada de dolor como si un clavo caliente fuese enterrado en su pierna.

"¡Aaaaah!" - Gritó al sentir la picadura en la pierna justo arriba de la rodilla, por el exalto cayó hacia atras, entonces pudo ver cómo se alejaba una avispa de color naranja, bastante grande en comparación con otras especies de avispas, sus antenas al igual que sus ojos eran color marrón oscuro, su aguijón había inyectado una gran cantidad de veneno en la pierna de Rin, justo arriba de la rodilla, sintió cómo rápidamente el veneno se extendía por toda su pierna, la avispa se alejaba cuando de pronto unas garras extremadamente filosas la partieron en dos en el aire, Sesshomaru había llegado antes de que el animal escapara, actuó rápido, sujetó la pierna de la chica que yacía en el suelo y con una de sus filosas garras cortó atravesando la roja zona afectada, fue una cortadura de poca longitud, Sesshomaru no dudó en succionar el veneno para después escupirlo, Rin con la vista borrosa veía lo que Sesshomaru estaba haciendo, vio como cortó y succionó su pierna, pero no sentío mas que el dolor del veneno recorriendo su pierna, su vista se nubló y todo comenzó a dar vuelta al rededor de ella.

Sesshomaru: ¡Rin!

El peliplata rompió un trozo de tela del kimono femenino y lo ató en la pierna haciendo un torniquete para impedir que la ponsoña del insecto se expandiera más.

Sesshomaru: ¡Rin mirame! - la tomó de la mejilla para que lo viera, ella oía que le hablaba pero no lograba captar bien lo que Sesshomaru decía, ni siquiera podía verlo bien, todo era borroso y se movía, el dolor en su pierna era insoportable, Sesshomaru la tenía en sus brazos aún en el suelo, poco tiempo bastó para que Rin comenzara a cerrar sus ojos, ella intentaba tenerlos abiertos pero pero el sueño le ganó.


	21. Razón vs deseo

Sesshomaru: ¡Rin mirame! - la tomó de la mejilla para que lo viera, ella oía que le hablaba pero no lograba captar bien lo que Sesshomaru decía, ni siquiera podía verlo bien, todo era borroso y se movía, el dolor en su pierna era insoportable, Sesshomaru la tenía en sus brazos aún en el suelo, poco tiempo bastó para que Rin comenzara a cerrar sus ojos, ella intentaba tenerlos abiertos pero el sueño le ganó.

Sesshomaru: ¡Rin! - su rostro solo expresaba un poco de la mucha preocupación que sentía al ver tan mal a Rin, la tomó en sus brazos y emprendió el vuelo.

***

Estaba sobre algo suave y confortable, paseó su mano por la ligera sabana de seda que cubría su cuerpo de la cintura para abajo, recorrió lo que pudo con su mano, explorando aún sin abrir los ojos, tratando de darse una idea de dónde estaba, una mano más grande que la de ella la detuvo colocándose sobre la suya, entonces abrió los ojos para encontrarse con una dorada mirada que la veía atentamente, el peliplata se encontraba sentado en una silla a lado de la cama donde se encontraba Rin, ella quiso incorporarse pero en cuanto intentó mover sus piernas en una de ellas surgieron dolorosas punzadas que le impidieron hacer un movimiento más, inevitablemente salió un quejido acompañado con una expresión de dolor.

Sesshomaru: No te muevas.

Rin: Sesshomaru, ¿qué pasó? ¿Dónde... dónde estamos? - cuestionó con esfuerzo.

Sesshomaru dejó que sus ojos contestaran su pregunta, Rin aturdida, examinó su alrededor con la mirada, estaban en una habitación grande, los colores eran claros, había un enorme closet, una puerta que seguramente daba al baño, había también un buró y un tocador con un espejo enorme, no cabía duda, ésa no era su choza y mucho menos cualquier parte de la aldea.

Rin: Estamos en... - lo miró.

Sesshomaru: Sí, en mi palacio.

Rin se quedó sin aliento, no se esperaba algo así, fue tanta la impresión que se le olvidó por completo su pierna y de nuevo intentó levantarse ""¡Aaauh!"" gritó al sentir el molesto e intenso dolor en su pierna.

Sesshomaru: No te esfuerces.

A Rin no sólo le dolía la pierna, todo su cuerpo estaba adolorido, se sentía débil y cansada, en ese momento recordó lo que había pasado, aquella avispa le había inyectado su peligroso veneno, pero Sesshomaru estuvo ahí para protegerla, una vez más, gracias a él estaba viva.

Rin: Gracias. - sonrió, pero en su rostro se mostraba lo débil y frágil que estaba.

Sesshomaru le acarició la mejilla y le dio un leve beso en los labios.

Rin: ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado inconsciente?

Sesshomaru: Dos días. Pronto estarás bien. - Hubo silencio.

Rin: ¿Es tu habitación?

Sesshomaru: No, permanecerás aquí hasta que estés bien, después puedes regresar a la aldea si es lo que quieres.

Rin: No. - Sesshomaru la cuestionó con la mirada. - quiero quedarme aquí, contigo, si me lo permites.

Sesshomaru: Cuando te hayas recuperado y estés lista dormirás en mi habitación.

Rin: Sí. - Sonrió alegre. El mayor se puso de pie.

Sesshomaru: Inuyasha y Kagome han venido a verte.

Rin: ¡¿Están aquí?!

Sesshomaru: Acaban de llegar.

El peliplata era muy hábil para percatarse de la presencia de los demás, y estaba en lo correcto, Inuyasha acababa de llegar al palacio acompañado por su mujer y Jaken.

Sesshomaru: Descansa. - Acarició su mejilla para después salir de la habitación a recibir la no muy deseada visita.

Inuyasha: ¿Dónde está? -dijo apenas entró.

Sesshomaru: Está arriba - bajaba las escaleras. - Jaken llevalos - ordenó.

Jaken: Sí señor Sesshomaru; por aquí.

Inuyasha: Eres un tonto Sesshomaru, ¿Cómo pudiste descuidarla?

Sesshomaru: . . .

Kagome: Inuyasha por favor, no busques una pelea, ven, sigamos a Jaken. - lo tomó de la mano y subieron las escaleras.

Inuyasha y Kagome entraron a la habían y saludaron a Rin, ella les contó todo lo que pasó en el templo y con la espada, también les habló sobre Kirara y sobre todo cómo fue que había terminado así.

Rin: ¿Cómo supieron lo que me pasó y cómo llegaron aquí?

Inuyasha: el sapo verde fue a avisarnos y él nos trajo hasta acá.

Kagome: Sesshomaru lo envió. -Rin sonrió. - Te ves muy cansada, necesitas dormir.

Rin: Gracias por venir. - poco a poco sus ojos se cerraron.

Inuyasha: ¡¿Qué?! ¿¡Se va a quedar aquí con...

Kagome: ¡Inuyasha! - lo interrumpió.

Inuyasha: Cuando te recuperes volveré por ti.

Rin no escuchó, al cerrar los ojos no tuvo que hacer esfuerzo alguno para terminar dormida.  
Kagome sujetó a Inuyasha de la oreja y lo sacó de la habitación.

Inuyasha: ¡aauh! - se quejó mientras salían. - ¿Porqué lo hiciste? - preguntó una vez afuera.

Kagome: ¡Si Rin quiere quedarse aquí no hay nada que podamos hacer!

Inuyasha cruzó los brazos y giró su rostro hacia otro lado ignorando lo que había dicho su mujer.

Kagome: ¡Eres peor que un niño! - dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

Inuyasha: Kagome!? - corrió para alcanzarla. 

Los días pasaron y Rin se fue recuperando día a día, no había tenido oportunidad de salir de la habitación, sólo se levantaba para bañarse y después de éso volvía a la cama. Una mujer de avanzada edad le revisaba la pierna diariamente y le untaba una extraña especie de pomada muy eficiente. Las heridas de sus rodillas habían desaparecido Al principio con tan sólo incorporarse en la cama para comer el dolor en la pierna era insoportable, el solo movimiento muscular de su pierna hacia que el dolor se desatara y perdurara por un buen rato, aminorándose cuando no había movimiento alguno. Aquella avispa no era un avispa cualquiera, se trataba de una de las más letales del mundo.  
El sol se metía lentamente entre las montañas, las estrellas se dejaban ver una por una en cielo que pronto sería nocturno. Sesshomaru revisaba algunos papeles informándose de todo lo que había ocurrido durante su ausencia en su castillo cuando llamaron la puerta de su despacho.

Sesshomaru: Adelante.

La puerta se abrió y a través de ella pasó jaken acompañado de Inuyasha con una cara de pocos amigos.

Jaken: Amo Sesshomaru disculpe la interrupción pero este insolente quería pasar por la fuerza a la habitación de Rin.

Sesshomaru: Puedes retirarte.

Jaken: Sí amo bonito. - Se fue.

Sesshomaru: ¿A qué has venido?

Inuyasha: Vengo por Rin.

Sesshomaru: . . . - Frunció el ceño.

Inuyasha: Ya pasó mucho tiempo, Rin ya está bien así que me la llevaré.

Sesshomaru: Ella está bien aquí.

Inuyasha: Ella tiene que regresar a dónde pertenece.

Sesshomaru: Es su decisión permanecer aquí.

Inuyasha: ¿Contigo? ¡¿A caso piensas tomarla como tu mujer?!

Sesshomaru: ¿Y si así fuera qué?

Inuyasha: Ambos sabemos lo que pasara Sesshomaru, no aguantará tu ritmo, le irás quitando la vida poco a poco. Es una humana.

Sesshomaru: Kagome también lo es.

Inuyasha: Kagome se ha vuelto fuerte gracias a su poder espiritual, a alargado su vida gracias ami esencia demoníaca, además yo soy híbrido, pero tú Sesshomaru eres un demonio completo, tus instintos son más fuertes, no podrás controlarte.

Sesshomaru: Rin es una mujer fuerte.

Inuyasha:Y tu eres un imbécil.

Sesshomaru: Jamás haría algo que la lastimara.

Inuyasha: Sí, me quedó claro cuando la abandonaste en la aldea. - El peliplata mayor se puso bruscamente de pie al escuchar éso.

Sesshomaru: No sigas Inuyasha. - Sus ojos comenzaron a teñirse de rojo.

Inuyasha: . . . - Los dos se mataban con la mirada.

Los peliplata estaban tan concentrados en su discusión que ni uno ni otro se percató de la presencia de Rin quien había escuchado gran parte de la platica pues la puerta estaba entre abierta y nadie se dio cuenta, al llegar a esta parte de la conversación Rin se alejó de la puerta para esconderse pues sabía que Inuyasha no tardaría en salir, la pierna aún le dolía pero el dolor era soportable para caminar.

Inuyasha: Espero que no te equivoques. - dio la media vuelta y salió del despacho, cruzó la sala y abandonó el palacio.

Sesshomaru se volvió a sentar pensando en lo que Inuyasha le había dicho, la puerta de nuevo se abrió pero esta vez quien entraba era Rin.

Sesshomaru: ¿Y ahora qué... - se detuvo cuando vio a la chica. - Rin.

Rin: Puedo pasar? - Sesshomaru asintió. - ¿A qué se refería Inuyasha? - Se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio.

Sesshomaru: ¿Escuchaste?

Rin: Sí. - agachó la mirada.

Sesshomaru se levantó y caminó hacia ella, se puso en cuclillas frente a ella.

Sesshomaru: ¿Qué tanto escuchaste?

Rin: La mitad.. creo.

Sesshomaru: . . .

Rin: Lo siento, la puerta estaba abierta.

Sesshomaru: Ven, tienes que descansar.

El youkai cargó a Rin en sus brazos, salieron del despacho, subieron las escaleras y entraron a la habitación, él la dejó con cuidado en la cama.

Rin: Gracias - él se sentó a su lado. - Creí que dormiría en tu habitación.

Sesshomaru: Cuando estés lista lo harás. - comenzó a levantarse.

Rin: Pero ya lo estoy. - Lo abrazó colgándose de su cuello haciendo que de nuevo se sentara.

Sesshomaru: Entonces cuando te hayas recuperado.

Rin: Si no quieres estar conmigo sólo dilo. - giró su cabeza para otro lado. El peliplata la tomó de la mejilla para que lo mirara a los ojos, unió sus labios con los de ella comenzando un beso lento, lamió sus labios pidiendo permiso para entrar, ella los abrió un poco y Sesshomaru se adentró en ella, con cada movimiento sensual del beso los instintos del youkai despertaban de manera inevitable, empujó a la chica para colocarse sobre ella aún sin despegar sus labios desató el ovi del kimono femenino.

Sesshomaru: Te deseo tanto - A penas y pudo pronunciar aquello entre besos con voz entrecortada, su mano ansiosa recorrió la piel tersa de la pierna femenina, no se dio cuenta de que era la que estaba lastimada, Rin no pudo evitar quejarse pues la pierna aún le dolía y más le dolió por la forma impaciente en que Sesshomaru la tocó, con un gran esfuerzo el mayor se detuvo.

Sesshomaru: No voy a lastimarte. - Se incorporó en la cama. - Cuando tu pierna esté bien dormirás en mi habitación. - Sentenció para después salir de la recamara, tenía que hacerlo, pues sabía que si estaba mas tiempo ahí sería inevitable tomar a Rin en ése preciso momento.


	22. Marca de Amor

El cielo nocturno se cubría rápidamente con nuves negras llenas de líquido, los relampagos iluminaban parte de éstas, los estruendos poco a poco crecían, las nubes estaban a punto de descargar el agua que contenían dentro.

Sesshomaru salió de la ducha con una ligera toalla sujetada a su cadera y con otra se secaba la larga caebellera plateada, entonces notó algo sobre su cama, había una persona acostada ahí, tapada con las sabanas de pies a cabeza, él se acercó, el aroma de quella persona era conocido, sabía bien de quien se trataba.

Sesshomaru: Rin.

La joven había entrado sin permiso a la habitación de Sesshomaru, ya estaba completamente bien de salud, y ya no quería esperar para dormir bajo el mismo techo que su amado demonio.

Rin: ¿Sí? - se descubrió solo la cara para poder verlo, le resultó inevitable mirar su deslumbrante torso desnudo pero más inevitable fue bajar la mirada hacia el enorme bulto que se encontraba bajo la toalla, rápidamente volvió la mirada a los ojos del mayor.

Sesshomaru: ¿ocurre algo?

El peliplata notó en el chocolate mirar de la joven un rasgo de miedo lo que la hacía ver sumisa y tierna ante los ojos del mayor.

Rin: Se acerca una tormenta y yo me preguntaba si... ¿Podría dormir contigo?

Sesshomaru: . . . Porqué temes a las tormentas?

Ésta no era la primera vez que Sesshomaru notaba el temor que Rin sentía a las tormentas.

Rin: Me traen malos recuerdos. - agachó la mirada, el peliplata comprendió a lo que se refería, se sentó en la cama junto a ella.

Sesshomaru: Debí estar contigo. -acarició su mejilla.

Rin: Éso ya no importa, ahora lo estás.

Se incorporó en la cama y lo abrazó del cuello para unir sus labios en un suave beso.

Sesshomaru: Rin.. voy a hacerte mía. - dijo entre besos, Rin no respondió con palabras, no necesitaba hacerlo, ambos sabían que se deseaban, que se amaban.

El peliplata la recostó en la cama sin interrumpir el beso y de manera sutil quitó la sabana que cubría el cuerpo de la joven, el cabello húmedo del peliplata rosaba la piel cálida de Rin, lo que le provocaba a la chica un cosquilleo que recorría su cuerpo completo, de manera tímida se atrevió a tocar los pectorales duros y exquisitos del mayor, las sensaciones que sus pequeñas manos le causaban poco a poco despertaban los instintos insaciables del youkai, las manos masculinas se dedicaron a acariciar la tersa piel del cuerpo que estaba a su disposición debajo de él despertando así hasta la más mínima sensación en cada fibra de la piel, el aire les faltó, separaron sus labios y Sesshomaru se encargó de retirar la grácil tela de la yukata que aún cubría el cuerpo de la menor, debajo de ésta no había más prendas, bajó por su cuello con deseo en un camino de besos hasta llegar a sus senos ya desnudos, sus labios rozaban los pechos que parecían ser de seda, Rin sentía el candente aliento y los labios húmedos del mayor recorrer su torso que sufría pequeñas contracciones de placer, el youkai lamió, chupó y besó aquellas montañas bien formadas que sobresalían del torso femenino, hermosos gemidos salían de la boca de Rin, Sesshomaru bajó cada vez más, llegó al vientre que besó cómo si contase los segundos, lento y sensual, en realidad estaba haciendo todo lo posible por hacerlo despacio, por disfrutar hasta el más mínimo momento degustando el dulce sabor del cuerpo que siempre anheló, se acomodó entre las piernas bien torneadas, la chica arqueó la espalda cuando sintió pequeños besos húmedos en el monte de Venus, Sesshomaru se acercaba a su objetivo y Rin más sonrojada no podía estar, un grito salió de su boca cuando por fin Sesshomaru paseaba su lengua acariciando aquella zona tan íntima, conociendo los finos pliegues y deleitándose como si probase el más delicioso manjar del mundo, "Sessh...shomaru" se logró distinguir entre los gemidos de la chica, él saboreó tanto como pudo causándole a a Rin varios orgasmos, ésto apenas comenzaba y Rin ya estaba delirando de placer, no podía imaginarse cómo sería lo siguiente.

Sesshomaru de nuevo llegó a la boca de Rin besándola impaciente, sus manos acariciaban cada parte de ella con fervientes caricias, se quitó la toalla que a duras penas había estado en su lugar durante todo ese tiempo, las mejillas de Rin tomaron un rojo color intenso cuando sintió la dura hombría del mayor en su pierna y dio un respingo cuando la sintió rozar en su intimidad.

Sesshomaru: No quiero lastimarte. - dijo entre jadeos, no quería lastimarla pero ya habían llegado demasiado lejos y parar le era imposible.

Rin: No lo harás. - Tenía miedo, pues aquello era nuevo para ella, pero el deseo podía más que cualquier cosa, lo amaba y deseaba entregarse a él.

Sesshomaru la besó mientras poco a poco se introducía en ella, la joven rasguñó los hombros masculinos y ligeros gemidos de dolor salieron de sus labios, soltó un grito cuando él se adentró por completo, Sesshomaru pudo sentir el olor a agua salada, interrumpió el beso para mirarla a los ojos, un pequeña gota recorría la mejilla ruborizada de Rin.

Sesshomaru: ¿Te lastimé?

Rin: No. - Volvió a besarlo. - Continua.

El peliplata comenzó a moverse despacio, sabía que pronto perdería el control, pero luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para contenerse por lo menos al principio.

Rin sentía a Sesshomaru hasta lo más profundo de su ser, le dolía pero en el fondo sentía algo de placer, después de unos segundos el dolor había desaparecido y solo quedaba aquella sensación placentera que ardía por todo su cuerpo, Sesshomaru ya no se contenía, ahora estaban en un vaivén desenfrenado, las estocadas enérgicas llevaban a ambos a un éxtasis de placer indescriptible, los gemidos y gritos con exceso de frenesí se mezclaban con los estruendos sonoros de la Impetuosa tormenta que caía sin cesar fuera del palacio, Sesshomaru rasgó las almohadas con sus garras, Rin gritaba de placer debajo de él, enterrando sus uñas en los fuertes brazos del mayor, rasguñando su espalda con pasión, aferrándose a él fervientemente, sentía que la partía en dos de satisfacción, pero valía la pena, todo valía la pena a lado de Sesshomaru.

Rin jamás pensó que estar con Sesshomaru sería tan cansado y placentero, las afiladas caderas del mayor entre sus piernas la dejaban sin aliento, sintió cómo su cuello era succionado por la boca de Sesshomaru mientras el vaivén no paraba, él se preparaba para hacer algo que hace mucho tiempo quería hacer, esta noche por fin marcaría a Rin como su hembra, "aaah" gritó Rin al sentir un ardor en su cuello, los colmillos del youkai le eran enterrados de manera lenta y dolorosa al mismo tiempo que un orgasmo se apoderaba de su cuerpo, otro par de lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, mientras que su intimidad succionaba el miembro del mayor, las contracciones en su interior eran intensas, Sesshomaru lamió la herida y la besó con amor, el dolor duró poco ya que ella no le tomó importancia pues Sesshomaru continuó haciéndola suya durante toda la noche y el placer pudo más que el dolor.

***

Abrió los ojos lentamente y entonces una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior y parte de este día, intentó moverse y se encontró con que le dolía todo el cuerpo, sus músculos se tensaron, un quejido salió de su boca, aún acostada giró su cabeza buscando a Sesshomaru, todo su cuello le dolía, se incorporó en la cama con una expresión de dolor en su rostro, Sesshomaru no estaba, las almohadas se encontraban destrozadas, no importaba cuán adolorida estuviese, no se arrepentía de nada.

Tocaron la puerta.

Rin: Un momento por favor. - buscó la yukata y se la puso. - adelante.

\- Señora, aquí está la comida. - entró una mujer algo anciana con la charola en mano.

Rin: ¿Tan tarde es?

\- Ya es medio día. - Rin se sorprendió al escuchar éso, había dormido bastante. - pero no se preocupe, es bueno que duerma bien y que coma mucho, así podrá recuperar fuerzas y no enfermarse, prepararé el baño para que cuando termine de comer se meta a dar una ducha.

Rin comió toda la comida que había sobre la charola, realmente estaba hambrienta, al terminar se dio un baño, fue entonces cuando examinó todo su cuerpo, en sus muslos, brazos, cadera, cintura tenía varios moretones, su entrepierna le dolía, al igual que todo su cuerpo, al pasar su mano por el cuello una punzada de dolor surgió, se miró al espejo y se percató de la marca que llevaba en su piel, se tocó cuidadosamente y sintió los ligeros bordes de ésta, sabía lo que significaba pues Inuyasha también había marcado a Kagome, se sintió muy feliz al saber que era la hembra de Sesshomaru y que él era solo suyo. 


	23. Visita Inesperada

Ya era de noche. Sesshomaru entró a la habitación, Rin miraba el jardín nocturno por la ventana, él se acercó y la abrazó por detrás.

Sesshomaru: ¿Cómo estás? - Inhaló el aroma de su cabello.

Rin: Estoy bien. - se giró lentamente para besarlo. - Te amo.

Sesshomaru le dio un corto beso como respuesta a aquellas dos palabras que amaba escuchar de esa humana, él sentía lo mismo por ella pero no lo expreasaba con palabras y Rin lo sabía muy bien, Sesshomaru era un demonio frío y ella lo conocía bastante bien.

Sesshomaru: ¿Te lastimé? - ella negó con la cabeza.

El peliplata le acarició la mejilla, descubrió su cuello y miró la marca que le había dejado la noche pasada, la rozó cuidadosamente con sus dedos y sintió cómo la joven se estremeció, la herida aún le dolía.

Sesshomaru: ¿Sabes lo que significa? - seguía acariciando la marca.

Rin: Sí.

sesshomaru: Eres mía Rin. - la acercó más a él.

Rin: Y tú eres mío.

A Sesshomaru le gustó escuchar esas palabras de Rin, ella tenía razón, ella era su dueña, ambos se pertenecían el uno al otro. Sus labios se unieron en un dulce beso.

Sesshomaru: Eres mía, dilo.

Rin: Soy tuya. - pasó sus manos por el cuello del mayor para seguir besándolo.

El beso se intensificó, Sesshomaru paseó sus manos por los firmes muslos de Rin, la cargó en sus brazos y y caminó hacia la cama aún sin pausar el beso, cuando llegó la recostó, se posicionó sobre ella y sus manos traviesas se escabulleron bajo el kimono femenino, la chica soltó un quejido de dolor, Sesshomaru se detuvo, levantó un poco la tala del kimono de Rin y pudo ver algunos moretones en sus muslos e ingles, bufó, no le gustaba saber que había lastimado a su hembra, ella soltó un gritillo cuando él algo molesto abrió impaciente el kimono para examinar su cuerpo, varias manchas amoratadas había en la piel de la chica a consecuencia de lo salvaje que fue con ella la noche pasada, pero no podía evitarlo, simplemente ella lo volvía loco, verla, tocarla, era irresistible ante sus rebeldes instintos.

Sesshomaru: Mentiste.

Rin: Sesshomaru, estoy bien, en serio.

La joven se levantó lo suficiente para poder tomar el cuello del mayor y apoderarse de sus labios, él se dejó llevar por los dulces labios de Rin, ella descubrió el torso masculino como pudo y acarició los firmes pectorales, él bajó a sus pechos aún cubiertos por el sosten, los besó y acarició sobre éste, pero de pronto paró en secó, Rin se desconcertó.

Rin: ¿Qué pasa? - se preocupó.

El peliplata no dijo nada, parecía estar concentrado, escuchando atento, de nuevo bufó y se puso de pie, estando así con el torso desnudo se veía realmente atractivo, no dijo nada a Rin y salió de la habitación a toda prisa dejando a Rin aturdida.

El peliplata llegó a la sala y en uno de los sillones se encontraba sentada una mujer alta de cabello platinado, marcas en el rostro similares a las de Sesshomaru y una mirada penetrante de sus ojos dorados.

Irasue: ¡Vaya! Creo que llegué en un mal momento. - dijo al observar a su hijo medio vestido mientras movía en círculos el vino en su copa.

Sesshomaru: ¿Qué quieres madre? - cuestionó con seriedad.

Irasue: ¿Es así como recibes a tu madre? - se puso de pie inmediatamente fingiendo llorar por un momento.

Sesshomaru: ¿A qué has venido?

Irasue: ¡¿No pensabas contarme sobre la humana?!

Sesshomaru: No.

Irasue: ¡Eres un hijo mal agradecido! - de nuevo fingió llorar. - Saliste igual que tu padre, ¡no sé por qué se aferran a una humana habiendo tantas mujeres de tu especie!

Sesshomaru: ¿Te opondrás?

Irasue: ¿Dónde está? Es aquella chiquilla llamada Rin ¿Cierto?

Sesshomaru: . . .

Irasue: Desde que la vi en aquella ocasión en que le devolví la vida supe que era muy importante para ti, demasiado para ser exactos, tuve la ligera sospecha de que cometerías la misma tontería que tu padre por ella... y no me equivoqué.

Sesshomaru: . . .

Irasue: Supongo que ya te atreviste a marcarla.

Sesshomaru: Lo hice.

Irasue: ¡Que descarado eres hijo mío!. . . En fin, he vivido miles de años y ahora me doy cuenta de que. . . quiero nietos. - el peliplata se extrañó, ¿acaso había escuchado bien? - No me importa lo que sea, con que lleve la sangre Taisho me conformo.

Sesshomaru: . . . - la miraba totalmente sorprendido.

Irasue: Y tú niña - dijo al sentir la presencia de Rin escuchandolos a escondidas. - no tienes por qué esconderte, sal, quiero verte.

La joven se dejó ver tímidamente, la madre de Sesshomaru la examinó con la mirada de pies a cabeza, ¡vaya que había crecido esa niña!.

Irasue: Me doy cuenta que ya eres toda una mujer, como ya escuchaste, quiero nietos. - Rin se sonrojó.

Sesshomaru: Madre..

Irasue: ¿¡Qué!? Sólo les pido éso, eres mi único hijo Sesshomaru y como el Taisho que eres sé que no te haré cambiar de opinión con respecto a ella - miró a la humana - ya bastante hice con aceptarla, nietos es lo mínimo que pueden ofrecerme, ¿o no me digas que no tienes planeado preñarla?

Sesshomaru iba a contestar pero su hembra intervino.

Rin: Lady Irasue - captó su atención. - me encantaría... darle nietos. - Sonrió.

Irasue: Exelente.

Jaken: Mi señora, aquí estan las cosas. - llegó el demonio cargado de varias bolsas y cajas.

Irasue: Llevalas a la habitación de Sesshomaru y Rin, pequeño demonio verde.

Jaken: Jaken señora, Jaken. - le recordó su nombre mientras se dirigía a la habitación.

Irasue: Ven humana, te he traído unas cosas que te van a encantar.

Rin: Oh, muchas gracias señora.

Irasue tomó a Rin de los hombros y se la llevó a la habitación. Sesshomaru se quedó parado viendo como las dos mujeres se iban caminando, aún no podía creer lo que su madre había pedido y menos se creía que ella haya aceptado a Rin, creyó que no lo haría, que se interpondría entre ellos, pero no fue así, si no todo lo contrario, éso hacía que una parte de él descansara, por lo menos contaba con el apoyo de su madre.

Lady Irasue le obsequió a Rin unos finos kimonos muy hermosos, zapatos y algunas otras cosas como peinetas, aceites para el cabello y algunas lociones para el cuerpo.  
Sesshomaru entró a la habitación donde pudo ver a Irasue mostrando los kimonos a Rin y ella maravillada los veía y tocaba, aquella escena se le hacía inimaginable al peliplata, le era muy extraño ver algo así.

Irasue se fue del palacio antes de oscurecer dejándo a Rin felíz por la visita y los obsequios.

Sesshomaru ahora descansaba sobre la cama con el torso descubierto, observaba a Rin cambiarse para dormir, él sonrió por sus adentros, no tenía caso que ella se pusiera algo encima, él terminaría quitándole todas las prendas, al finalizar se metió a la cama con él.

Rin: ¿Estás enojado por lo de Lady Irasue?

Rin le pasó un brazo sobre el pecho del mayor y lo miró a los ojos esperando una respuesta. El movió levemente su cabeza de un lado a otro para negar, ella sonrió y lo besó en los labios, Sesshomaru la sujetó de la cintura y la acomodó sobre él, comenzó a acariciar su cuerpo tocando la suave piel bajo la ligera tela que vestía Rin, después se deshizo de ésta y se sentó con la chica encima de él, devoró su cuello con fervor y ella arqueó la espalda, él aprovechó para deleitarse con el sabor de sus senos al descubierto, suaves como porcelana, deliciosos como un manjar, el pequeño cuerpo femenino temblaba entre sus brazos y él lo disfrutaba con placer, la humeda intimidad de la chica deseaba tener ya adentro al demonio y él deseaba lo mismo, se introdujo suavemente en ella, la chica soltó un gemido de dolor mezclado con placer, Sesshomaru siempre sería grande para ella, pero poco a poco el dolor se desvanecía y sólo quedaba el placer que crecía de una manera indescriptible, el frenesí en las estocadas provocaba gritos y gemidos a Rin, él la guiaba en los movimientos con sus manos sobre la cadera, ella rasguñaba la amplia espalda de Sesshomaru enterrando sus uñas gravemente, pero aquello solo exitaba más al mayor, no podía detenerse, le era imposible, solo quería seguir en movimiento deleitandose con cada sonido que salía de la boca de Rin y con cada parte de su cuerpo. Un grito cargado de satisfacción emergió de la boca de Rin y ambos se entregaron rendidos al orgasmo, él la dejó descansar un poco para después acomodarla boca abajo y sujetarla bien del vientre, de nuevo la invadió introduciendo su hombría lo más profundo posible, ella nunca podría acogerla completamente, pero si lo suficiente, el vaiven de nuevo se presentó, pimero despacio y después desenfrenado, Sesshomaru rugía por la adrenalina que recorría sus venas, ella se había quedado sin aliento, demasiado cansada y sus piernas inmovilizadas.  
Después de un muy largo rato haciéndola suya Sesshomaru la dejó descansar y ella al instante quedó dormida.

*** 

Inuyasha y Kagome caminaban por el bosque cerca de la aldea en busca de plantas medicinales, de un momento para otro ambos sintieron presencias conocidas y no dudaron en ir corriendo al encuentro, al llegar a la aldea vieron a su hija y a los dos hijos de Sango y abrazando a Rin y el monje Miroku y la exterminadora estaban a lado con la felicidad que expresaban sus rostros, Kagome e Inuyasha se alegraron de verla, el híbrido en seguida buscó a su medio hermano con la mirada y lo encontró en los aires a una buena distancia alejado del lugar, bufó, aún seguía molesto con él, pues pensaba que le estaba haciendo daño a Rin al estar con ella, pero ya no había nada qué hacer.

Momentos después todos se encontraban en la choza de Kagome ya que ella los había invitado a comer en su casa.

Sango: ¿Cómo has estado Rin? ¿Te encuentras bien? - preguntó mientras servía la comida junto con Kagome.

Rin: ¡Muy bien Sango! Estoy de maravilla.

Inuyasha: Veo que el estúpido de Sesshomaru se atrevió a marcarte. - lo supo porque ahora la esencia de Rin estaba mezclada con la de Sesshomaru.

Kagome: ¡Inuyasha! - lo reprendió.

Comieron a gusto, platicando y poniéndose al tanto de todo, ellos le contaron las noticias relevantes que pasaron durante su ausencia, todos estaban alegres por estar reunidos con ella.

Kagome: Rin puedo... ver. - se refería a la marca que Sesshomaru había dejado en su cuello.

Rin: Oh etto... sí. - se descubrió un poco la piel y la marca quedó a la vista.

Sango: Es reciente.

Rin: Sí, así es.

Inuyasha también vio la marca pero algo más llamó su atención, en el hombro de la chica también se escondía un par de manchas amoratadas bajo la tela del kimono.

Inuyasha: Rin, ¿ésos son moretones? - interrogó de manera firme.

Rin: ¿Qué? - miró su hombro y entonces se dio cuenta que había descubierto más de lo necesario para enseñar la marca. - no es nada, estoy bien. - sonrió y cubrió rápidamente su piel.

Inuyasha: ¿Que hay de tus brazos? - Sabía bien que también tendría moretones en ellos, se acercó a ella y levanto un poco las mangas de su kimono, efectivamente, sus brazos también tenían aquellas moraduras y no quería imaginarse cómo estaría su demas cuerpo.

Miroku: aah no tiene control ese demonio. - refiriéndose a Sesshomaru.

Sango: Miroku porfavor!

Miroku: ¿Qué? Digo la verdad. - se calló al recibir una mirada asesina de su mujer.

Inuyasha sintió cómo el coraje lo invadió, quería a Rin como a una hermana, le molestaba que Sesshomaru la estaba lastimando y a ése paso podría poner en peligro la vida de Rin, decidido se levantó de su asiento y salió corriendo de la choza.

Kagome: ¡Inuyasha! - se sobresaltó, era seguro que su marido estaba a punto de cometer una locura, sin pensarlo salió corriendo tras él.

Rin también salió de la choza imaginando lo que estaba a punto de suceder, Sango y Miroku también corrieron.

Sango: Niños quédense aquí, entendido! - dijo antes de salir, pero los niños estaban muy ocupados jugando sin prestar atención a lo que pasaba.

Sesshomaru descansaba bajo un árbol cuando sintió como un puño se acercaba a gran velocidad a su cara y menos de un segundo le costó detenerlo con su mano justo a unos cuantos centímetros de su rostro, con sus garras comenzó a inyectar veneno al brazo del híbrido y éste tuvo que retroceder, Sesshomaru se puso de pie velozmente.

Sesshomaru: ¿Qué rayos te pasa?

Inuyasha: Es lo que yo te pregunto, ¡no ves que estás lastimando a Rin!

Sesshomaru: Asunto que no te concierne.

Inuyasha: Rin es como mi hermana, claro que me concierne.

Sesshomaru: Maldición si quieres pelear entonces te daré una palea. - desenvainó a bakusaiga, Inuyasha sacó a colmillo de acero dispuesto a tener una pelea, ambos se consumían con la mirada.

Kagome: Inuyasha - gritó mientras se acercaba corriendo. - ¡Abajoo! - el híbrido cayó al suelo en un segundo quedando su cara enterrada en la tierra.

Sesshomaru: Débil ante una mujer como siempre Inuyasha.

Kagome enseguida se agachó a lado de Inuyasha para ayudarlo a levantar, Sango y Miroku llegaron pero se mantuvieron alejados del lugar sólo como espectadores.

Rin: ¡Sesshomaru! - llegó hasta él y le tomó suavemente el brazo que sostenía a bakusaiga. - Vámonos por favor ¿Sí? - lo miró con ojos de súplica. Sesshomaru entrecerró los ojos y no muy convencido volvió a envainar a bakusaiga.

Rin: Fue bueno verlos de nuevo, los quiero, pronto vendré de visita otra vez. - sonrió mientras Sesshomaru la sujetaba de la cintura para elevarse.

Inuyasha: Ja "debilidad ante una mujer" mira quien habla, él que obedece a la suya! - Sentado en el suelo se burló una vez que Sesshomaru y Rin se habían marchado.

Kagome: Inuyashaa! - Sus ojos expresaban lo molesta que estaba.

Inuyasha: ¿Qué? - Dijo en tono vacilante, temía por su seguridad.

Kagome: ¡Por tu culpa Rin se tuvo que ir!

Inuyasha: Lo que digo es verdad, Rin podría estar en peligro si Sesshomaru no se controla.

Kagome: Éso es asunto de ellos, así que ya dejalos en paz! - dio la media vuelta y se retiró.

Inuyasha: Kagome?! - No le gustaba ver a su mujer molesta así que corrió tras ella para contentarla. 

Mientras tanto en el palacio...

Sesshomaru: Inuyasha tiene razón.

Rin: eh?

Ambos se encontraban ya en la cama.

Sesshomaru: Te estoy lastimando.

Rin: Sesshomaru, no pienses éso, yo estoy muy bien, de verdad.

Sesshomaru: Mientes.

Rin: Claro que no estoy mintiendo.

Sesshomaru: ¿Y las marcas en tu cuerpo?

Rin: Éso no tiene importancia - lo tomó de la mejilla. - Estoy bien.

Sesshomaru: Quisiera no lastimarte pero no puedo contenerme. - Su voz era visiblemente ronca.

Rin: No lo hagas, no te contengas.

De nuevo los instintos salvajes se apoderaron del youkai e hizo a suya a Rin durante gran parte de la noche, ella era como una droga para él, mientras más consumía más quería, la amaba demasiado pero sus instintos eran mucho más fuertes que él y ahora que la tenía siempre bajo su mismo techo era inevitable tomarla cuantas veces quisiera, pero... ¿Qué pasará después de tanto tiempo así? Los humanos son débiles, ¿Podrá Rin aguantar su ritmo durante un gran lapso de tiempo?

. . .


	24. Primeros sintomas

Sesshomaru y Rin habían pasado la tarde recorriendo las tierras del oeste, la noche comenzaba a caer y la oscuridad los cubría lentamente.

Rin se encontraba entre el tronco de un árbol y el enorme cuerpo del demonio que poseía sus labios como si quisiese fundirse con ellos.

Rin: Sesshomaru. - pronunció sin aliento.

Sesshomaru: Espera. - siguió degustando de sus dulces labios, una de sus manos se escurrió por debajo del kimono femenino, Rin jadeó y apretujó los bíceps del mayor.

\- ¡Amo Sesshomaru! - Gritó Jaken descendiendo de los aires en Ah-Un.

Sesshomaru bufó de furia y soltó a Rin para castigar al demonio verde.

Rin: Sesshomaru. - Lo detuvo del brazo mirándolo suplicante.

Jaken: Amo Bonito ya todo esta listo. - Le dijo sin darse cuenta de sus intenciones hacia él.

Rin: ¿De qué habla Señor Jaken?

Sesshomaru: Jaken retírate. - el menor obedeció en seguida. Rin miró a Sesshomaru con curiosidad.

Rin: ¿A qué se refería el Señor Jaken?

Sesshomaru: . . . - No contestó, la tomó de la mano de manera sutil y comenzó a caminar.

Rin: ¿A dónde vamos?, ¿regresaremos al palacio ya?.. pero estamos yendo en dirección contraria, ¿Iremos a otra parte antes de regresar al palacio?

Sesshomaru: . . . desde que eras pequeña no parabas de hablar. - aquel comentario hizo sonrojar a Rin y decidió guardar silencio.

Sesshomaru: Es una sorpresa.

Rin: Eh?

Sesshomaru: Cierra los ojos. - Ella obedeció, caminaron un poco más, él la guiaba, despejó el camino de las ligeras ramas que había hasta llegar.

Sesshomaru: Abre los ojos.

Rin abrió los ojos lentamente, estaban frente unas aguas termales cubiertas con flores y pétalos de éstas, sobre algunas rocas había pequeñas luces encendidas, el vapor del agua salía invitándolos a adentrarse, la luz de la media luna hacía un contraste perfecto, el resplandor de las estrellas los cubrían de manera inigualable, un nudo en la garganta de la chica se formó sin dar aviso.

Sesshomaru: Rin. - Ella lo miró. - Te amo. - La seguridad en su voz y la sinceridad en sus ojos era asombrosa, las pupilas de la chica se inundaron. - Los protegeré con mi vida.

La chica lo miraba confundida y llena de sorpresa. El demonio dejó caer una rodilla al suelo sin dejar de verla a los ojos.

Sesshomaru: Estas embarazada.

Rin: ¿¡Qué?! - Una lagrima de felicidad recorrió la piel de Rin, Sesshomaru la abrazó de la cintura y pegó su mejilla al vientre femenino.

Sesshomaru: Puedo sentirlo.

Rin se llevó las palmas extendidas a la cara, y las lagrimas salieron como río de sus ojos, Sesshomaru sentía el vibrar de su cuerpo debido al llanto y su corazón acelerado, él no se despegó de su vientre, los suspiros llenos de hermosos sentimientos no cesaban en ella.

Rin: Te amo Sesshomaru, te amo. - Apenas logró decir.

Sesshomaru se puso de pie aún abrazándola, le secó las lágrimas y le dio un beso en la frente.

Sesshomaru: ¿Eres feliz?

Rin: Muy feliz. - Pasó su mano por su rosada nariz.

El pelipalta se acercó a sus labios y los besó, ella se dejó llevar, se desvistieron el uno al otro, paso por paso, lentamente, al estar los dos sin prenda alguna encima él la cargó en sus brazos adentrándose a las calientes aguas termales llenas de pétalos, la fragancia floral estaba en el aire al igual que el húmedo vapor cálido, bajo el agua Sesshomaru recorrió todo el cuerpo femenino y ella el de él, en poco tiempo la temperatura de sus cuerpos subió al máximo y Sesshomaru se encontraba ya dentro de ella, tenerla en sus brazos le provocaba una mezcla exquisita de los mejores sentimientos y sensaciones que nunca había experimentado antes de conocerla, durante mucho tiempo pensó que era un demonio sin sentimientos, pensó que jamas alguien podría domarlo, nunca pasó por su cabeza enamorarse de una humana, pero lo hizo... y descubrió que tenía sentimientos, descubrió todo lo que ella podría provocarle, descubrió que ella y sólo ella podía ejercer un total dominio sobre él. Esa noche se entregaron el uno al otro llenos de pasión, teniendo de testigo a la media luna.

Varios días habían pasado desde aquella noche en que Rin se enteró que tendría un hijo del hombre que ama, se acariciaba el vientre frecuentemente sabiendo que dentro de ella crecía una pequeña criatura fruto del amor entre ella y Sesshomaru, aquel bebé y el padre de éste era lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado en la vida.  
Todos en el palacio estaban enterados ya de la futura llegada de un Taisho, ¿Hombre o mujer? No lo sabían pero todos se encontraban felices por ello.

Los días transcurrían y Rin comenzó a sentir una ligera molestia en la parte inferior del abdomen, los frecuentes antojos no paraban. Sesshomaru podía sentir una presencia en vientre de su hembra pero no lograba distinguirla bien, era confuso y no lograba descifrar por qué.

Sesshomaru llevó de nuevo a Rin a la aldea y ella les contó a todos la gran noticia, sus amigos se alegraron y la felicitaron, incluso Inuyasha lo había hecho, aún no aceptaba por completo la relación entre Sesshomaru y Rin pero le bastaba saber que ella era feliz.

En la mesa se encontraban Lady Irasue, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, kagome, Miroku, Sango y Rin, en una cena celebrando una pronta llegada del futuro miembro de la familia, los hijos eran cuidados por la servidumbre del palacio mientras la cena se llevaba a cabo.  
Al principio Sesshomaru se había negado a invitar a Inuyasha y los demás a la celebración pero Rin lo convenció, ya que ellos eran personas importante para ella; después Sesshomaru "convenció" a su madre de asistir.

""Irasue: No pienso compartir la mesa con esas personas. - dijo indignada. - No asistiré si van ellos. - sentenció.

Sesshomaru: Será una pena tu ausencia. - dio la vuelta y se retiró. ""Ésa había sido la conversación entre madre e hijo y al final Irasue no tuvo más que asistir aquella noche.

Todos veían atónitos cómo Rin comía sin moderación alguna; ingería de todo, desde alimentos dulces hasta alimentos amargos y ácidos; su peso comenzaba a aumentar poco a poco

Irasue: ¿Siempre ha sido así? - Interrogó a su hijo por la forma en que Rin comía.

Sesshomaru: No.

Rin no acostumbraba a comer así, pero últimamente comenzó a tener el deseo por ciertas comidas.

Miroku: Debe ser por el embarazo.

Irasue: Querida, debes regular tu alimentación o engordarás terriblemente. — Rin se detuvo al escucharla y Sesshomaru soltó un bufido.

Irasue: Por cierto... veo que tomaron muy en serio éso de darme un nieto. — Su rostro tenía una sonrisa de medio lado. Rin sonrió apenada.

Sango: Me pregunto Qué será?

Inuyasha: Sea lo que sea espero que se parezca a Rin y no a Sesshomaru. — Ambos peliplatas se fulminaron con la mirada.

Kagome: Me gustaría que fuera una linda niña.

Irasue: Pues yo prefiero que sea un varón idéntico a mi hijo.

Inuyasha: ja ¡Pobre niño! — se burló.

Kagome: ¡Inuyasha! — el híbrido guardó silencio.

Rin: Kagome ¿Cómo está Cometa?

Kagome: Muy bien, al principio te extrañaba mucho pero creo que ya te superó. — rió. — salgo a cabalgar con él muy seguido.

Rin: Me alegro de que esté bien.

La cena se pasó entre conversaciones y risas, Rin se notaba muy feliz. Una emoción desconocida se formó en Sesshomaru, él siempre fue un solitario demonio y aquel convivió fue extraño siendo una nueva experiencia para él, de alguna manera no fue tan incómodo como él pensó que lo sería.

La cena concluyó y pronto cada quien se encontraba en sus respectivas habitaciones, todos fueron alojados en el palacio por esa noche.

Sesshomaru besaba a Rin mientras la desvestía cuando de pronto ella sintió un movimiento abrumador en el estomago, las náuseas se presentaron y ella salió corriendo al baño de la habitación con una mano en la boca, Sesshomaru se alarmó.

Sesshomaru: Rin ¿Todo bien? — preguntó afuera del baño.

Al terminar de regresar parte de lo que había ingerido en la cena Rin se lavó la boca y salió.

Rin: Sí, creo que comí demasiado.

Sesshomaru la abrazó, le dio un beso en la frente y después la besó en la boca continuando con su trabajo de quitar la ropa a la chica.

Rin: Sesshomaru — lo apartó con cuidado. — estoy muy cansada.

Sesshomaru: ¿qué?..

Una sensación de cansancio había llegado a Rin tan de repente acompañada de una ligera fatiga. Rin se acostó en la cama lista para dormir dejando a Sesshomaru totalmente desconcertado, no podía obligarla, era incapaz de hacer éso; confundido se acostó en la cama y trató de dormir pero le era terrible tenerla a lado y no poder hacerla suya, era una enorme tortura. ¿Por qué lo rechazó? Nunca lo había hecho ¿Por qué ahora sí? Ella no había hecho nada fuera de lo normal durante todo el día, ¿Porqué estaba cansada?.

Bastó un par de minutos para que el sueño se apoderara de Rin, dormida cambió de posición haciendo que la tela del kimono se abriera un poco dando una mejor vista el pecho de la chica, Sesshomaru no pudo evitar verla, no lo lograría, no lograría contenerse, tenía que terminar lo que había comenzado hace un rato, había una batalla interna en él, luchando contra sus instintos bufó y se levantó de la cama directo al baño donde se duchó con agua extremadamente fría, éso le ayudó un poco a bajar su temperatura, al salir del baño se paró frente a la cama, Rin dormía plenamente, las sabanas no le cubrían todo el cuerpo, las piernas estaban descubiertas.

Sesshomaru: Maldición. — Tan sólo con verla así sentía cómo la temperatura volvía a subir, la arropó bien y salió de la alcoba, sólo durmiendo en otra habitación evitaría cometer una locura.

La mañana llegó y Rin despertó, quería abrazar a Sesshomaru pero la mitad de la cama estaba vacía, extrañada se levantó rápidamente con los ojos completamente abierto, miró a su alrededor y la habitación estaba vacía, normalmente Sesshomaru amanecía con ella y después salía del palacio y regresaba más tarde, pero ahora no estaba. Se levantó, se dio una ducha y bajó a desayunar, sus invitados ya estaban a punto de sentarse a desayunar, ella fue directo a Jaken.

Rin: Señor Jaken.

Jaken: ¿Sí?

Rin: ¿Dónde está el señor Sesshomaru?

Jaken: Dijo que no tardaba en bajar. — En ese momento Sesshomaru bajaba por las escaleras y la chica fue a encontrarlo.

Rin: Sesshomaru, ¿Dónde estabas? ¿No dormiste en la habitación?

Kagome: Rin, vengan vamos a desayunar. — la llamó desde su lugar.

Sesshomaru: Luego hablamos. — Dijo a Rin y la tomó de la mano para acercarse a la mesa

Rin despedía a sus amigos, a las afueras del palacio y éstos se despedían de ella, Sesshomaru estaba ahí también, alejado pero lo estaba. Inuyasha se dirigió hacia él.

Inuyasha: ¿Dónde estabas anoche Sesshomaru? — Cuestionó, pues había escuchado lo que Rin le había dicho a Sesshomaru antes del desayuno.

Sesshomaru: Es de mala educación escuchar las conversaciones de los demás. — él se dio cuenta al instante de que Inuyasha los había escuchado.

Inuyasha: No fue mi intención, sabes que es normal que pueda escuchar más de lo normal.

Sesshomaru: Así como sabes que puedes controlarlo. — Lo reprendió.

Inuyasha: No me cambies el tema, no has respondido mi pregunta.

Sesshomaru: Púdrete Inuyasha, no tengo por qué darte explicaciones. — Dio la vuelta y se fue

Inuyasha volvió con su mujer y partieron rumbo a la aldea, Lady Irasue se marchó un poco antes que ellos. Ahora sólo quedaban Sesshomaru y rin. En vez de regresar al palacio caminaron un poco recorriendo su alrededor.

Rin: No me has dicho...

Sesshomaru: Dormí en otra habitación. — la interrumpió.

Rin: ¿Estas enojado? ¿Hice algo malo? Fue porque invité a Kagome y a..

Sesshomaru: No. — volvió a interrumpirla.

Rin: Ahmm — notaba algo extraño al youkai.

Sesshomaru: No puedo dormir a tu lado sin hacerte el amor. — La chica se sonrojó y recordó que la noche pasada había dejado con ganas al demonio.

Rin: Lo siento, me sentía muy cansada.

Sesshomaru: No entiendo por qué.

Rin: Yo tampoco, pero... — lo tomó de la mano y se detuvieron. — Puedo compensarlo.

La chica lo miró traviesa a los ojos y se elevó de puntitas los más que pudo para besarlo, Sesshomaru era muy alto por lo que no lo alcanzó y él tuvo que bajar hacia ella para encontrarla, la sujetó de la cintura y voló para llegar a la habitación en poco tiempo.

La tenía en la cama bajo su cuerpo, besándola y desnudando-la con una sólo mano, él estaba ya con el torso descubierto que era acariciado suavemente por las manos femeninas.

"¡Señor Sesshomaru!" ambos escuchaban cómo el demonio verde gritaba una y otra vez buscando en toda la casa a Sesshomaru.

Rin: Sesshomaru — jadeó. — te están buscando.

El peliplata no hizo caso y continuó con su trabajo, de pronto la puerta de la habitación se abrió fuertemente.

Jaken: ¡Señor Sesshomaruuu!

Sesshomaru: Voy a matarlo. — Rugió y se levantó decidido de la cama, Rin se sobresaltó y se levantó con él.

Rin: ¡No lo lastimes Porfavor! — Suplicó preocupada.

El demonio verde ya podía sentirse agonizar al ver a su amo tan enfadado, ahora estaba de rodillas suplicando por su vida y pidiendo perdón. Si no hubiese sido por la delicada mano que tocó la suya Sesshomaru hubiera dado su merecido a Jaken por su impertinencia y descaró.

Sesshomaru: ¿Qué quieres Jaken? - cuestionó furioso, más le valía al sapo una buena razón para interrumpirlo de aquella manera.

Aún de rodillas y con la cabeza pegada al suelo le entregó una hola de papel enrollada, el mayor se la arrebató de mala gana, la desenvolvió y la leyó. El coraje se le bajó al leerla, era una carta del dueño de las tierras del Norte.

Sesshomaru: Jaken retírate. — el menor salió corriendo.

Rin: ¿Pasa algo malo?

Sesshomaru: No, pero tengo que salir. - se acercó a ella y la besó. - Me la debes. - sentenció antes de meterse a dar una ducha con agua fría, para calmar sus instintos, después de un momento salió rumbo al palacio del Norte. Ahora fue Rin quien se quedó con las ganas.


	25. Represalia

_**Represalia: El Inicio del Final.**_

Él estaba sentado, recargado en un árbol, ella reposaba entre sus piernas, recargada en el pecho masculino, el verde pasto se movía levemente al ser tocado por el cálido viento.

Sesshomaru colocó una bella flor frente a ella, Rin sonrió y la cogió para inhalar su aroma que inclusive siendo éste agradable la hizo sentir enferma, rápidamente la alejó de ella y se tapó la boca y nariz tratando de controlar las nauseas, habían pasado sólo un par de meses de embarazo pero los síntomas estaban a flor de piel.

Sesshomaru: Rin?

Rin: Estoy bien, tal vez es por el embarazo. - contestó la pregunta que Sesshomaru no hizo con palabras.

Una vez pasado el malestar el youkai la rodeó firmemente de la cintura, la joven giró el rostro para encontrarse con el de él, sus labios se acariciaron dando lugar a un cálido beso que poco a poco pasó a ser uno apresurado, él lo pausó unos instantes para colocar a Rin de modo que se sentara sobre él y quedaran frente a frente, en aquella posición el beso continuó, Sesshomaru deslizó suavemente la tela del kimono de Rin sobre sus hombros, desabrochó pacientemente el sostén lila que llevaba la joven quedando sus senos al descubierto, el demonio descendió dando besos húmedos pasando por el cuello hasta llegar al hombro que de igual manera lamió y besó, el brazo que rodeaba la cintura femenina lo hacía posesiva-mente, la grande mano masculina acariciaba con pasión los tersos senos para después devorarlos con la boca, éstos habían cambiado de apariencia notablemente puesto que su volumen había aumentado, de alguna manera la sensibilidad también lo hizo, además el bulto en el vientre se hacía cada vez más notable, de gemidos y jadeos Rin pasó a un quejido de dolor.

Rin: Auh! Espera. - el peliplata se detuvo y ella lo alejó.-me.. lastimas. - se quejó mientras abrochaba el sujetador y subía de nuevo su kimono para cubrirse. Sesshomaru desvió la mirada.

Sesshomaru: No hemos estado juntos desde hace días.

Rin: No es mi intención rechazarte. - él seguía evadiendo su mirada, de pronto la chica tuvo un repentino cambio de humor, se enfadó al pensar que al demonio sólo le interesaba tener sexo.

Rin: ¿Sólo piensas en éso? nada más me quieres para éso? - exclamó indignada, Sesshomaru la miró desorientado, ella se levantó como pudo y se alejó caminando rumbo al palacio.

Sesshomaru: Rin!

Se levantó e inmediatamente la siguió, ella iba a paso veloz muy molesta, no era la primera vez que ella se ponía así, últimamente había experimentado molestos cambios de humor, de feliz pasaba a estar triste, de pronto se enojaba o de la nada surgía el cansancio, él sabía que era debido a al embarazo pues su madre le habló de ello a la misma Rin pero realmente a él le costaba mucho trabajo tolerarlo, no se imaginó que el embarazo sería así, éste le había caído muy bien a Rin, al parecer la hizo bastante fuerte, soportó el ritmo del demonio en la actividad sexual por mucho tiempo sin consecuencia alguna, sin embargo, de un tiempo a otro Rin comenzó a rechazar al peliplata, aveces estaba muy sensible y otras veces se sentía más cansada de lo normal.

Jaken: La cena esta servida. - Dijo al ver entrar a la joven.

Rin: No tengo hambre. - contestó y continuó su camino hacia la habitación, detrás de ella caminaba Sesshomaru, se notaba que habían discutido.

Sesshomaru: Jaken, lleva la comida a la habitación. - ordenó sin detenerse y sin esperar respuesta.

Jaken: Como ordene.

Sesshomaru: Rin. - dijo una vez dentro del cuarto, ella le daba la espalda.

Rin: Debiste casarte con una demonio, así no tendrías problemas con... - elaboró una pausa asustada al darse cuanta de lo que le había llegado de pronto a la cabeza, observó la habitación imaginando lo peor, entonces miró la cama y la tristeza surgió en su interior.

Sesshomaru la toleraba demasiado con cada uno de sus cambios de humor, pero ahora estaba intrigado por el nuevo tema por el que Rin discutiría con él, podía permitir cualquier cosa de Rin, que gritara, se molestara, riera, callara, pero había algo que no podía tolerar y éso era verla llorar, el olor a agua salada se hizo presente, ¿Y ahora por qué lloraba? Rin se dio la vuelta y lo miró a los ojos con una expresión de tristeza.

Rin: ¿Estuvo aquí? ¿En esta habitación? ¿Durmió en la misma cama donde dormimos tu y yo? - Poco tiempo le tomó a Sesshomaru comprender lo que Rin decía.

Sesshomaru: Tú haz sido la única aquí. - se acercó y la abrazó.

Rin: ¡Pero te acostaste con ella! - Se alejó de él.

Sesshomaru: . . . - no podía desmentir aquello, puesto que sí había sucedido, claro, no se comparaba a cuando Rin y él hacían el amor, la relación con Sakura fue corta y con ella sólo había tenido sexo rápido y sólo cuando ella insistía tanto en que lo hicieran.

Rin: ¡Ni si quiera puedes negarlo!

Sesshomaru: todo ha quedado en el pasado. - Se acercó y la abrazó de nuevo. - Eres la único que me importa.

El demonio no era de muchas palabras pero Rin tenía aquella extraña cualidad de hacerlo hablar más de lo normal, ella se dejó arrullar por los brazos del mayor y se tranquilizó.

Rin: Sesshomaru.. - pronunció en voz baja. - tengo mucho sueño. - él la cargó y la llevó a la cama para acostarse a su lado. - Sesshomaru... ¿a ella también la marcaste?

Sesshomaru: No. - contestó dándole un beso sobre el sedoso cabello. Ella tras escuchar ésto quedó dormida al instante.

Con frecuencia discutían para después terminar como si nada hubiera pasado, cosas pequeñas ganaban una relevancia desproporcional, "tolerar" era algo nuevo para Sesshomaru, pero valía la pena hacerlo.

En seguida Jaken llegó con la comida servida y lista para comer, Sesshomaru despertó a Rin para que cenara, la joven poco a poco comenzaba a ganar cada vez más peso. Algo en el vientre de Rin inquietaba al mayor desde los primeros días, pero no lograba descifrar qué, la presencia de la criatura era confusa, pero todo ello, sus dudas y confusión era algo que se guardaba sólo para él.

Seis meses de embarazo fueron suficientes para notar que el vientre era visiblemente más grande de lo normal, posiblemente por el hecho de que la criatura que venía en camino no era humano, no completamente, por lo tanto era seguro de que Rin pronto daría a luz, de que no llegaría a los 9 meses que regularmente tardan los humanos en nacer. La abultada panza había descendido, ésto hacía que la dificultad para respirar disminuyera pero las ganas de ir al baño habían aumentado con frecuencia.

Rin: ¡Apresúrese señor Jaken! - gritaba impaciente sobre Ah-Un, ese día irían de visita a la aldea, Sesshomaru no estaba pero dejó a Jaken a cargo de llevar a Rin sana y salva hasta la aldea de los humanos.

Jaken: Ya voy, ya voy. - llegó listo para partir.

Llevaban aproximadamente media hora volando sobre Ah-Un, Rin siempre hablaba sin parar durante los viajes pero en esa ocasión iba callada, por una parte éso alegraba al pequeño demonio pero por otra le asustaba, esperaba que todo estuviera bien con Rin, Jaken vagaba en sus pensamientos cuando de pronto escuchó un quejido proveniente de la joven que lo acompañaba.

Jaken: Rin, ¿te encuentras bien?

Rin: Necesito ir al baño.

Descendieron y Jaken esperó a lado de Ah-Un mientras Rin hacía sus necesidades algo alejada de ellos, momentos más tarde el trío continuaban su camino por los aires.

Habían pensado en llegar a la aldea en el atardecer, pasar la noche ahí y volver al palacio al siguiente día cuando Sesshomaru fuera por ellos, pero habían partido tarde del palacio y para colmo las constantes paradas para que Rin fuera al baño no habían ayudado de mucho, de hecho ya estaba anocheciendo y aún faltaba algo de camino por recorrer.

Rin: Señor Jaken, ¿pasaremos la noche aquí?

Jaken: No tenemos otra opción, debes descansar, además es peligroso andar de noche. Cuando se entere el señor sesshomaru me va a matar. - esto último lo dijo para si mismo ya que a esas horas ya deberían estar en la aldea para no arriesgar a Rin en la noche, pero por una u otra razón aún no llegaban.

Sin decir una palabra Rin se acomodó en el futon a lado de la fogata, Jaken ya no podía con la curiosidad y preocupación que sentía al saber que Rin no había hablado en todo el camino como comúnmente lo hacía, éso sin mencionar que hubo varias ocasiones en que la descubrió pensativa acariciando la parte inferior de su vientre.

Jaken: ¿Te encuentras bien Rin?

Rin: eh!..

Jaken: No haz hecho tus fastidiosas platicas durante todo el día, ¿Hay algo que tengas que decirme?

Rin: Tengo que hacer pipi. -dijo levantándose tomó su arco y flechas para alejarse un poco y hacer lo que quería.

Jaken estaba cansado y el sueño estaba sobre él, Rin no había contestado su pregunta, pero tenía tanto sueño que se olvidó por completo del asunto, en un par de segundos el demonio verde había quedado completamente dormido.

Rin terminaba de hacerr sus necesidades, desde la noche pasada comenzó a sentir dolores punzantes en la entre pierna, de pronto había momentos en que unos leves dolores recorrían su cadera y ahora su ropa interior estaba manchada ligeramente de rosa, tenía miedo de que el parto se aproximara con tan solo 6 meses de embarazo, pero no había mencionado palabra alguna de lo que le pasaba.

La joven de cabello azabache sintió una presencia demoníaca muy cerca de ella, rápidamente sostuvo su arco y flechas lista para defenderse, nunca dejó de practicar sus poderes espirituales ni la arquearía. Los arboles estaban cubiertos por nada más que oscuridad, el viento frío y la tensión del ambiente erizaban la joven piel, tenues sonidos comenzaron a escucharse, el corazón de Rin comenzó a acelerarse, sin previo aviso algo filoso le rosó la pierna un poco abajo de la rodilla, Rin soltó un gritillo ahogado, soltó sus armas y cayó de rodillas.

Jaken: Rin! - entre sueños pudo escuchar un grito y se incorporó de inmediato, Rin no estaba en su futon, se adentro al oscuro bosque en busca de la humana.

Levantó la mirada para encontrarse con unos ojos color purpura, una hermosa youkai de cabello largo estaba parada frente a ella.

Rin: Tú!?

\- ¡Así que me recuerdas humana!, es mejor que cooperes, no querrás que te lastime estando embarazada. - amenazó.

Jaken: Rin! - Gritaba desesperado buscando entre los arboles iluminando la oscuridad con su báculo de dos cabezas,

Después de tanto buscar encontró el arco y flechas de Rin tirados sobre el suelo, el demonio se tiró al suelo para recogerlos y entonces se percató de aquella afilado arma cubierta de sangre, no había duda, la sangre pertenecía a Rin, pero, ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué había pasado? No había rastro alguno en ninguna parte, ni de Rin ni de ningun demonio más, ahora sí, Sesshomaru lo aniquilaría cuando se enterara de lo sucedido a Rin, ese era el fin del demonio verde, pero deseaba con toda su alma que no fuera el de Rin también.

Jaken no esperó más, corrió por Ah-Un y retornó el viaje para llegar lo más pronto posible al palacio e informar a su amo lo que había sucedido esa noche.

A la madrugada del día siguiente Jaken llegaba al palacio, al ver a Sesshomaru que también iba llegando no supo si tuvo o no suerte, pues mientras más rápido se enterara más rápido moriría pero también más pronto encontrarían a Rin.

Sesshomaru: Jaken, ¿Qué rayos pasa? - el peliplta se exaltó, pues se suponía que Jaken debía estar con Rin en la aldea de Inuyasha, además el pequeño demonio llevaba una expresión muy lejos de la tranquilidad.

Jaken: ¡Amo bonito perdóneme la vida por lo que más quiera! - rogó llorando a sus pies.

Sesshomaru: ¿Dónde está Rin? - La furia comenzaba a apoderarse de su cuerpo, para que Jaken suplicara por su vida de esa forma tenía que tratarse de Rin el asunto.

El menor lo miró lleno de terror y nerviosismo a los ojos, su pequeño cuerpo temblaba tan temeroso por lo próximo que diría, pero el paradero de Rin era lo que más le preocupaba en esos momentos.

Jaken: Amo Sesshomaru, Rin. . .

 _ **Amigos lectores, como ya dice en el subtitulo de arriba, pronto llegará el fin de esta historia, ya estamos comenzando con el fin, doy gracias a todos por sus visitas y hermosos comentarios, los amo en serio, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. Tal vez crean que es demasiado pronto para terminar el fic, pero estuve subiendo los capítulos demasiado rápido en comparación con las MUY tardadas actualizaciones en mis otras cuentas donde también está publicado el fanfic...**_ _ **nos leemos pronto =)**_


	26. Tortura

Jaken: ¡Amo bonito perdóneme la vida por lo que más quiera! - rogó llorando a sus pies.

Sesshomaru: ¿Dónde está Rin? - La furia comenzaba a apoderarse de su cuerpo, para que Jaken suplicara por su vida de esa forma tenía que tratarse de Rin el asunto.

El menor lo miró lleno de terror y nerviosismo a los ojos, su pequeño cuerpo temblaba tan temeroso por lo próximo que diría, pero el paradero de Rin era lo que más le preocupaba en esos momentos.

Jaken: Amo Sesshomaru, Rin... no está.

Sesshomaru:¿Qué carajo quieres decir? - sus ojos comenzaron a tonarse rojos.

Jaken contó todo lo sucedido al amo Sesshomaru con voz quebrada debido al pánico, Sesshomaru además del enojo era la preocupación que surgía de manera precipitada en él.  
En cuanto el demonio verde terminó de contar lo sucedido Sesshomaru enseguida emprendió el vuelo son decir una palabra, sí, era cierto que estaba más que furioso con Jaken pero su prioridad era Rin.  
Jaken no esperó orden, se montó en Ah-Un y siguió al demonio blanco que volaba velozmente, irían a la escena de los hecho.

El sol comenzaba a salir y como siempre, en la aldea la mayoría de las personas ya estaban despiertas para trabajar.

Inuyasha: se suponía que ayer en la tarde llegaría Rin acompañada del enano verde no?

Kagome: ¿Crees que Sesshomaru no la haya dejado?

Inuyasha: ja por favor, Sesshomaru hace lo que ella quiere.

Kagome: Entonces qué habrá pasado?

Inuyasha: espero que nada malo, Sesshomaru no lo permitiría.

Sesshomaru se encontraba de cuclillas en aquel lugar del bosque donde Rin había sido atacada, tenía en sus manos la misteriosa arma manchada de sangre, sangre de Rin. El youkai tenía que tener la cabeza fría para pensar en lo que haría, algo se le tenía que ocurrir, pero maldición la sangre le hervía, la preocupación lo inundaban y le llenaba de rabia el imaginarme lo que podrían estar sufriendo su mujer con su hijo en vientre.

Jaken: Amo bonito... - llamó a su espalda el pequeño youkai quien lo había seguido hasta ahí. Sesshomaru no dejó que terminara la frase pues se volvió hacia él tan rápido y le lanzó el arma con la que fue atacada Rin, el artefacto rozó el brazo del menor provocando un grito de dolor y la sangre brotó al instante, Jaken cayó de espaldas al suelo.

Sesshomaru: Cállate o te mato. - dijo tan serio como le fue posible. - si Rin muere tú también. -amenazó antes de salir volando.

Jaken se levantó como pudo y miró a su amo salir volando. ¿Acaso tenía un plan? ¿sabía dónde estaba Rin?. Se subió en Ah-Un, lo que iba a hacer no le gustaría al señor Sesshomaru pero era por el bien de Rin. Sin pensarlo más Jaken también salió volando pero a otra dirección.

Sesshomaru volaba perdido en sus pensamientos ¿Cómo había sido posible esto? Nunca debió dejar a Rin sola y mucho menos en su estado, ahora la vida de su hembra y su cachorro corrían peligro y esta vez no contaba con tenseiga.

Inuyasha: ¿Qué pasó Kagome? ¿Por qué nos llamaste a todos?- dijo el híbrido entrando a la choza y detrás de él Miroku y Sango, él pudo detectar la presencia de un demonio inferior desde antes que llegara a la choza y al entrar vio de quién se trataba. - creímos que no vendrían Jaken, ¿Dónde está Rin - comenzó a buscar con la mirada.

Kagome: Jaken tiene algo que decirnos Inuyasha, es sobre Rin.

Inuyasha: Habla de una vez Jaken, ¿Rin está bien? -sus sentidos le decían que algo andaba mal.

Jaken: No, Rin... fue secuestrada.

Inuyasha: ¿Qué rayos estás diciendo?

El demonio verde contó lo sucedido a todos los presentes y la preocupación e incertidumbre llenó la habitación por completo.

Inuyasha: Maldito Sesshomaru, ¡¿Porqué dejó a Rin sola?!

Sango: Pobre Rin, está embarazada y su vida corre peligro.

Kagome: ¿Y Sesshomaru?

Jaken: Se dirige al sureste.

Inuyasha: Si Sesshomaru va al sureste nosotros también iremos, algo ha de tener planeado y no va a parar hasta encontrar a Rin, al igual que nosotros.

Pronto los amigos de Rin estaban listos para partir, Sango pidió prestada a Kirara a Kohaku y él se quedaría a cuidar a sus sobrinos y a los hijos de Kagome. Después de un rato todos se marcharon directo al sureste, Rin más que una amiga era como familia y la encontrarían a como de lugar.

Sesshomaru pronto llegaba a su destino, un enorme castillo se dejó ver, este estaba rodeado de guardias, quienes se percataron de su presencia una vez que ya estaba adentro.

Sesshomaru: ¿Dónde está Sakura? -fue lo primero que dijo al descender.

Los guerreros omitieron la pregunta y comenzaron a atacar, Sesshomaru reaccionó ante la ofensiva, estaba furioso y una pelea no le darían la respuesta que necesitaba, terminó con la mitad de los guardias en un momento, hiriéndolos gravemente. Aunque los demás querían parar el ataque no podían, pues ese era su trabajo.

\- ¡Alto! - una voz varonil llamó la atención de todos.- ¿Sesshomaru qué rayos estás haciendo? - su tono demostraba su descontento.

Sesshomaru: ¿Dónde está Sakura? - volvió a preguntar con su imponente voz.

\- Ella no está aquí, después de ser incapaz de mantener los reinos sur y este unidos fue exiliada, es una vergüenza para nuestra nobleza.

Sesshomaru: Necesito saber dónde está tu hija.- Claro estaba que no le importaba ni lo más mínimo lo que su padre dijo, solo necesitaba saber dónde estaba, dónde tenía a Rin.

\- Supe que se refugió en una isla.

Sesshomaru: ¿Qué isla?

\- Se ubica hacia el sureste. Sólo eso sé.

Al obtener lo que necesitaba Sesshomaru emprendió el vuelo nuevamente, en dirección al sureste

Inuyasha: Huele a sangre, viene del castillo.- habló al sentir aquel olor, el castillo de las tierras del Sur ya estaba a la vista

Miroku: Sesshomaru estuvo ahí, ¿Por qué?

Jaken: Sakura.

Kagome: ¿Qué?

Jaken: Si el señor Sesshomaru vino acá es por que es Sakura quien tiene a Rin. Cuando el amo la dejó ella dijo que se vengaría, lo juró frente señor Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha: Tuvo bastante tiempo para pensar en un plan.

Llegaron y entraron sin problema al castillo debido a que toda la atención se centraba en los heridos que agonizaban en el suelo.

\- ¿Quiénes son ustedes y qué quieren? - preguntó el Lord.

Inuyasha: Sesshomaru estuvo aquí, ¿A dónde fue?

\- Sus malditas preguntas ya me están hartando, ¿creen que pueden venir y matar a mi gente para obtener respuestas?

Sango: No fuimos nosotros quién hizo esto.-intervino.

\- ¡Se fue al sureste, ahora largo!

Kagome: Gracias.- dijo antes de partir.

Rin caminaba agotada a lado de Sakura, los pies le dolían terriblemente, durante todo la noche y el día solo habían descansado un par de veces, la youkai facilmente podía llevarla hasta el punto meta, pero no la hacía, le satisfacía ver sufrir a Rin.

La chica llevaba algo sobre su cuello al igual que Sakura, poco tiempo le llevó reconocer lo que era, un amuleto de sella-miento, igual al que Sesshomaru usó una vez para acercarse a ella, el amuleto era la razón por la cuál Sesshomaru aún no las encontraba, esa cosa sellaba el olor y la esencia de cada una, necesitaba quitárselo, solo así Sesshomaru podría encontrarla. porque bien sabía que él la estaba buscando y que haría hasta lo imposible por salvarla, a ella y su hijo.

Rin: Esto está muy apretado. -se quejó mirando la atadura de sus muñecas. -Hemos caminado durante mucho tiempo, Sakura, necesito descansar. - imploró con más que cansancio en su cuerpo.

Sakura: Me da igual lo que necesites. -contestó sin importancia. - date prisa. -la sujetó del brazo enterrándole las garras para hacerla caminar más rápido.

Rin: aah! Estoy embarazada, por favor te lo suplico.

Al mencionar aquello la youkai la arrojó con fuerza al suelo, Rin se tropezó por el impulso y cayó de la lado, la sangre le recorría su brazo y su pierna llevaba sangre seca por el anterior ataque, los dolores de parto comenzaban a intensificarse y los golpes y el esfuerzo que hacía para mantenerse de pie para caminar no ayudaban de mucho, todo le dolía.

Sakura: ¡Si no te hubieras interpuesto entre nosotros...

Rin: ahaha! - gritó cuando la youkai lanzó latigazos directo a la abultada panza con furia pero Rin se cubrió con los brazos impidiendo que esta no fuera lastimada gravemente, por otro lado, los que terminaron graves fueron sus brazos.

Sakura: sería yo quien estaría esperando un hijo de Sesshomaru, un demonio de sangre pura y no un asqueroso híbrido! -concluyó con desdén.

Rin: Te equivocas - dijo con gran esfuerzo después de los ataques -yo no fui quien se interpuso entre ustedes - tomó más valor para gritar - ¡fuiste tú la que la que se metió entre nosotros!

Sakura: ¡Cállate!

Rin: ¡Y a pesar de ello él te dejó por mí! ¡¿Qué se siente que te haya dejado por una humana?!

Sakura: ¡Cállate zorra! - golpeó con su látigo directo en la mejilla de Rin, un gran ardor invadió su rostro al mismo tiempo que volteó violentamente su cabeza, una sensación tibia bajó de su mejilla por su cuello, sangre. ¡Levántate! - le apretujó de los cabello levantándola con violencia, no tenía planeado matarla, no ahora, Rin como pudo se mantuvo de pie y comenzó a caminar sin decir una palabra, lo hacía lento sujetando su vientre, no tenía energías y su cuerpo no respondía muy bien, los dolores en la cadera no cesaban.

Los minutos se sentían eternos, la fiebre no tardó en hacerse presente, el cuerpo a alta temperatura comenzaba a temblar, corrientes de dolor cada vez más fuertes se originaban en su cadera y la criatura dentro se movía impaciente en el vientre provocando más de un quejido, la presa en sus ojos comenzó a desmoronarse, causando ardor en las heridas de su rostro.

Rin: Mi bebé.- susurró con dolor abrazando el bulto en su panza, comenzó a llorar con desconsuelo al pensar qué sería de él, ¿Podría soportar esa tortura estando aún en el vientre? ¿Lograría sobrevivir? Las punzadas en su cabeza amenazaban con partirle el cráneo, su vista empezó a fallarle al igual que su equilibrio, todo se distorsionó a su alrededor y de un momento a otro cayó sobre sus rodillas heridas, para después caer hacia al frente sin meter las manos. Había quedado inconsciente

 _ **Gracias por esperar actualización, pronto esta historia terminará, me encantaría que comentaran qué les está pareciendo el desarrollo del final, sé que Rin está sufriendo mucho pero esperen a ver lo que sucederá. :)**_

 _ **Gracias de nuevo**_.


	27. En camino

Rin: Mi bebé.— susurró con dolor abrazando el bulto en su panza, comenzó a llorar con desconsuelo al pensar qué sería de él, ¿Podría soportar esa tortura estando aún en el vientre? ¿Lograría sobrevivir? Las punzadas en su cabeza amenazaban con partirle el cráneo, su vista empezó a fallarle al igual que su equilibrio, todo se distorsionó a su alrededor y de un momento a otro cayó sobre sus rodillas heridas, para después caer hacia al frente sinm meter las manos. Había quedado inconsciente

Sakura: Maldición, ahora tendré que cargarla— se quejó y miró a su alrededor— estamos cerca.—se agachó y cargó a Rin, su destino ya estaba cerca.

Sesshomaru volaba por los aires sin poder creer que no había ni un solo rastro de Rin, su esencia no estaba en aire, no podía sentir nada de ella y eso le molestaba tremenda-mente. Después de volar un buen rato llegó a la orilla del mar, su objetivo era llegar a la isla donde era seguro que estaría Rin, pero había un problema, no sólo había una isla, había varias. Cómo saber cuál era la correcta. Sesshomaru gruñó con furia, el tiempo pasaba rápido y no podía imaginarse las condiciones en la que su hembra con cachorro en vientre se encontraban, él no tenía ni idea de que Rin estaba a punto de dar a luz, claro, al no ser humano el bebé el parto era más tardado y por consiguiente más doloroso.

No tenía tiempo que perder por lo que enseguida emprendió de nuevo el vuelo y se dirigió a una isla, no sabía si era la correcta pero buscaría en todas y cada una hasta debajo de las rocas, cuando encontrara a Rin la salvaría y a Sakura la aniquilaría.

Inuyasha no iba muy lejos de Sesshomaru, ambos podían sentir su presencia, pero a Sesshomaru no le importaba otra cosa más que Rin.

Miroku: Inuyasha, no sabemos en qué isla puede estar.

Aome: ¿Creen que Sesshomaru esté en la dirección correcta?

Sango: Tal vez sería bueno seguirlo.

Inuyasha: Eso haremos.

Inuyasha y Kagome subieron sobre Ah-Un a lado de Jaken, Sango y Miroku iban sobre Kirara, sin cuestionar siguieron la esencia de Sesshomaru.

De pronto el dolor volvió a ella de una forma repentina y sus sentidos despertaron, abrió los ojos y con esfuerzo se incorporó. No sabía dónde estaba, pero enseguida trató de quitarse el collar que llevaba en su cuello, el sonido de un golpe de una piedra y el dolor en su muñeca se lo impidió, gritó al sentir el golpe y la sangre comenzó a brotar, Sakura estaba ahí, frente a ella.

Sakura: Ni se te ocurra, nadie te salvará y morirás aquí. —rió.

Rin: Sesshomaru acabará contigo maldita perra. — escupió con seguridad.

Sakura: Estás comenzando a hartarme —la miró con odio.

De su cuerpo comenzó a originarse una especie de niebla gris que se dirigió a Rin, al inhalarla sus pulmones comenzaron a intoxicarse provocando una tos seca, Rin se colocó de rodillas con la cabeza sobre el suelo tosiendo una y otra vez tratando de respirar, el cabello enredado y largo cubría su rostro y la niebla la rodeaba; la garganta le quemaba.

Rin: Sesshomaru...—pronunció en un suspiró para dejarse caer inconsciente.

La youkai removió a Rin para verla a la cara, fue entonces cuando se percató de lo que la humana tenía en la mano.

Sakura: ¡Hija de puta!

Sesshomaru casi llegaba a una isla cuando súbitamente algo llegó haciéndolo que se detuviera de golpe, era una esencia, era Rin, enseguida pudo sentirla, su furia creció aún mas al sentir también la sangre, para su mala suerte todo este tiempo estaba yendo a la isla equivocada, sin pensarlo cambió de dirección para ir a la correcta, la presencia de Rin duró poco pues en momentos de desvaneció por completo, ¿Qué significaba aquello? ¿Porqué solo sintió a Rin y no a Sakura?

Inuyasha volaba siguiendo a Sesshomaru, se detuvieron al sentir la esencia de Rin, el híbrido en seguida captó el cambio de dirección de su hermano y él no dudó en hacer lo mismo.

Rin se había quitado el collar mientras era envuelta con aquella espesa niebla de Sakura, la youkai se dio cuenta pero cuando lo hizo ya era demasiado tarde, a pesar de ello se tranquilizó pues no estaba sola en aquella isla, tenía aliados y juntos acabarían con los intrusos.

Sesshomaru se detuvo en el aire, sus instintos le advirtieron el peligro que se aproximaba velozmente, un abundante burbujeo comenzó a darse en el agua del mar que enseguida se tornó de negro, tinta negra, desenvainó a Tokijin esperando atento al enemigo.

Un enorme tentáculo salió del agua para atacar velozmente en dirección a Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha: ¿Pero qué demonios es eso?— ya estaban lo suficientemente cerca para observar lo que sucedía.

Miroku: Es demasiado grande.

Sesshomaru recibió el enorme tentáculo partiendo-lo a la mitad con el filo extremadamente poderoso de Tokijin, no obstante, uno tras otro surgieron del agua, él los esquivó con agilidad mientras los atacaba cortándolos, sin embrago parecía que emergían del mar el doble de los que cortaba, recibió un par de golpes dolorosos pero no lo suficiente para él.

Inuyasha y sus amigos se acercaban cuando tres hembras youkai aparecieron por los aires volando con enormes alas blancas, su cabello azul se movía al ritmo del viento y repentinamente atacaron, el equipo de amigos se separó para dar pelea, una de las youkai comenzó atacando con lanzas rúnicas mientras que las otras lo hacían con espada. Jaken estaba más concentrado en la pelea del amo bonito en contra de la enorme bestia que salía del mar que en la pelea en la que él estaba involucrado.

Un pulpo gigante emergió del agua negra con numerosos tentáculos y unos enormes ojos rojos con los que no podría perder de vista los movimiento de otras criaturas, tanto dentro como fuera de las aguas. Sus tentáculos poseían unas ventosas de unos 2 metros de diámetro. Dos de sus tentáculos eran recubiertos de lengüetas afiladas para atacar. Sobre él en una parte segura de la cabeza iba un youkai, él era quien controlaba a la bestia marina. Sesshomaru mantuvo su semblante, su expresión fría y calculadora seguía intacta, era seguro que la pelea demoraría un poco pero cuanto más pronto empezara más pronto terminaría y eso era lo que quería, no podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo mientras Rin lo necesitaba. Realmente harto, envainó de nuevo a Tokijin para desenvainar a Bakusaiga y terminar con el enemigo de una buena vez, tarde se dio cuenta de que Bakusaiga ya no estaba en su poder sino en uno de los tentáculos del pulpo que se sumergía en agua.

— ¿Qué harás sin Bakusaiga Sesshomaru? — se atrevió a burlarse el demonio que controlaba al monstruo.

Sesshomaru: Hmp patético. — mencionó con desdén.

Con Tokijin de nuevo a la mano reunió grandes cantidades de energía maligna, el viento se intensificó y el agua ondulante del mar parecía enfurecer con oleadas vigorosas, rayos de energía concentrada con la forma de un dragón se elevó por los aires de una manera extraordinaria, lo tenía en la mira con aquellos ojos al rojo vivo llenos de enfado, lanzó toda esa conglomeración de poder en forma de relámpagos a su rival, este ataque era tan poderoso que comenzó a destruir todo a su paso, mientras sucedía esto Sesshomaru se lanzó al mar encolerizado por algo que le pertenecía, su espada, a gran velocidad nadó por el agua buscándola, su ataque seguía en proceso y no pudo evitar salir herido también por su propio poder que destruía el cuerpo por completo del enorme pulpo, la mitad de su armadura se deshizo más no se desvió de su objetivo hasta que lo encontró.

Jaken: ¡Amo bonito!—gritó eufórico al ver cómo Sesshomaru brotaba del agua completamente empapado.

Todos habían observado atónitos la gran cantidad de poder que se hizo presente en la pelea y cómo Sesshomaru había triunfado, las tres youkais de cabello azul ya habían sido vencidas y Sesshomaru no se detuvo a saludar. Haciendo caso omiso a todo prosiguió con su camino.

Las gotas frías comenzaron a caer sobre su pálida piel, los estruendos en el cielo comenzaron a escucharse y el viento soplaba cada vez más fuerte, unas voces comenzaban sonar en su cabeza dando vueltas una y otra vez, los recuerdos llegaron a ella torturándola, viejos sentimientos se apoderaron de ella, _"Te dejó, te abandonó ¿Lo recuerdas?"_ trataba de abrir los ojos pero no podía.

 _ **"**_ _—Lo siento._

— _¡No! No me quiero quedar aquí, por favor amo lléveme con usted, no me deje se lo ruego._ _ **"**_

Y a pesar de ser simples recuerdos parecían cobrar vida y las lágrimas y sollozos se hicieron realidad, eso era lo que había temido durante mucho tiempo y eso fue lo que vivio.

 _ **"**_ _—Yo lo amo señor Sesshomaru, por qué me deja?_

— _Estas confundida._ _ **"**_

En aquel entonces las acción y palabras de parte del mayor fueron una puñalada para Rin. Lamentablemente hoy volvían a serlo.

 **"** — _Me portaré bien lo prometo amo, se lo suplico no me deje por lo que más quiera, no me deje._

 _Él odia a los humanos, ¿Cómo podría hacerte caso? Eres una humana y eso no va a cambiar..._ _ **"**_

Su cuerpo se movía tratando de despertar, sus mejillas empapadas provocaban satisfacción pura a la youkai que reía viéndola sufrir.

 _Los estruendoso, los rayos en medio de una colosal tormenta, el fuego de un árbol cayendo._

—¡Abuela kaede! —gritó Rin con los ojos cerrados luchando por volver a la realidad, no era verdad, lo que estaba viendo era solo una ilusión, pero todo parecía tan real que creía que se volvería loca en cualquier momento.

 _El amo sesahomaru dandole la espalda a Rin para abrazar y besar a Sakura, Rin gritando y llorando que no la deje, mientras la abuela Kaede moría bajo las llamas de un árbol que la aplastaba._

Recordó las tormentosas pesadillas llenas de dolor que la torturaron dutante mucho tiempo, todas las noches.

"Es una ilusión" trataba de convencerse pero no lo conseguía, había olvidado el lugar y la situación en la que estaba, su concentración eran los dolorosos recuerdos del pasado, fue entonces cuando algo la hizo reaccionar, movimientos, no cualquier movimiento, sino uno especial, movimiento en su vientre. Y entonces todo cobró sentido. Sesshomaru había vuelto por ella, él luchó y consiguió su perdón, Sesshomaru la marcó como su hembra, él la amaba y ella esperaba un hijo de él.

Rin: Sesshomaru vendrá por nosotros. —aseguró llena de valor volviendo a la realidad,

Sakura gruñó al ver a Rin ya despierta. Sesshomaru estaba más cerca de lo que pensó así que tenía que darse prisa.

Rin: ¡ahahaha! — las contracciones amenazaban con partir su cadera en dos, la dilatación avanzaba y el dolor en su cuerpo no disminuía. El miedo la consumía ¿Era así como daría a luz? ¿Lo lograría? — ¡ahahaha! —gimió llena de dolor.

 _ **Y con este capítulo estamos a la par con las actualizaciones de esta misma historia en mis demás cuentas. Muchisimas gracias por sus lecturas y sexys comentarios.**_

 _ **Nos leemos pronto, chaoo...**_


	28. En la Isla

A la orilla de la isla, Sesshomaru llegó con parte de su kimono destrozado al igual que su armadura debido al ataque de Tokijin que recibió al meterse al mar por Bakusaiga, pero eso no impediría que llegara hasta donde estaba Rin. Inuyasha y sus amigos pisaron la isla enseguida de él.

Sesshomaru: No pedí tu ayuda Inuyasha.

InuYasha: Lin es nuestra amiga, quieras o no te ayudaremos a salvarla.

Sesshomaru: No estorbes.—dijo tan serio como siempre adentrándose a la isla.

Miroku: Separemonos para cubrir más terreno.

Diciendo esto Inuyasha y Kagome se dirigieron a una dirección mientras que Miroku y Sango a otra. Jaken optó por acompañar a Inuyasha ya que ir con Sesshomaru no sería una buena idea.

Miroku y Sango volaban sobre Kirara cuando de pronto se escucho un leve sonido en el aire, una filosa navaja había sido arrojada con el propósito de lastimar gravemente a Kirara, sin conseguirlo solo rozó su pata, suficiente para encogerse nuevamente y echar al suelo a las personas que iban sobre ella. Sango cayó sobre la rama de un árbol para después caer al suelo mientras que Miroku cayó directo sobre este. En el aire se encontraba un youkai de piel morena y ojos negros, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos una navaja tras otra comenzaron a salir disparadas contra ellos. Aún sin recobrar el aliento por el golpe Sango se cubrió con el boomerang y Miroku corrió a protegerse.

Miroku: ¡Sango! ¿Te encuentras bien?— gritó mientras corría.

Sango: Sí.

Sakura: Y en contra de todo mi palacio y mis propios padres me comprometí con Sesshomaru rechazando al lord de las tierras del este, para que después el infeliz de Sesshomaru me dejara, al fracasar el matrimonio los reinos se separaron. Mis padres no me lo perdonaron, me exiliaron, me despojaron de todos mis bienes, se avergonzaron de mí, me humillaron...

La youkai contaba con odio y desprecio a la humana tendida en el pequeño barco de madera. Rin ya no distinguía lo que escuchaba, su cuerpo temblaba y el dolor la poseía mientras que su energía y fuerza ya la habían abandonado.

Sakura: Y sabes que es lo bueno de todo esto, no fui la única a quien exiliaron, a todos aquellos que me apoyaron también los desterraron, la venganza es dulce y todos vamos a saciar nuestra sed.

Rin: Te lo suplico—apenas y podía mover sus secos labios—, mi bebé...—el agua salada empapaban sus mejillas, las muñecas las tenía dolorosamente atadas con un trozo de cuerda nada suave—no tiene culpa..

Sakura: Ese asqueroso híbrido sería el símbolo de mi maldito fracaso— la sujetó con violencia del cuello levantándola a poca altura—no lo verás nacer.

Rin: Sessh...

Sakura: Él no vendrá. ¿Crees que realmente puede importarle una repugnante humana?

La youkai soltó a Rin que cayó sin siquiera luchar por no lastimarse, tosía tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Sesshomaru estaba envuelto de ambos brazos y pies con un tipo de látigo áspero y férreo que cada vez presionaban más fuerte, estos salían de la tierra y eran controlados por un youkai herido a muerte por el reciente encuentro parado frente al peliplata.

— ¡Maldito bastardo, pagarás por esto!

Utilizando sus ultimas fuerzas lanzó velozmente látigos que iban directamente a Sesshomaru. El peliplata estaba tan molesto y desesperado que en un centenar de segundos expulsó una gran cantidad de energía demoníaca que detuvieron el ataque justo frente a él, era como si tuviese poderes mentales. Gruñó con sus ojos al rojo vivo y su propia energía destruyó todo lo que le envolvía y presionaba con furor, su contrincante se quedó más que plasmado al presenciar lo que acababa de suceder, Sesshomaru agarró con fuerza los látigos aun frente a él inyectando su veneno con las garras pulverizan-dolo en cuestión de segundos. De un momento para otro el peliplata estaba a pocos centímetros de su enemigo levantándolo del cuello mientras sus garras se enterraban haciendo su trabajo. Y el cuerpo del demonio cayó sin vida con el cuello totalmente desgarrado.

Inuyasha se encontraba luchando ya agotado contra dos youkais uno con una alabarda y otro con la habilidad de tele-transportarse. Kagome a lado de Jaken volaban sobre Ah-Un lanzando flechas a una youkai por los aires.

— Pero que débil eres híbrido— se burló el sujeto de la alabarda llamado Kuro.

Inuyasha combatía contra Kuro, Goro aprovechaba la distracción para tele-transportarse y herir a Inuyasha con su espada. Era demasiado, el híbrido no podía predecir los ataques de Goro y aunque daba batalla su cuerpo ya estaba lastimado.

Goro cortó gravemente al peliplata en una herida diagonal que iba desde la costilla hasta el hombro, salió disparado hacia atrás y entonces Kuro lanzó un ataque que sin esperarselo se le fue devuelto con mayor intensidad logrando derribar-lo violentamente.

Sesshomaru: Te dije que no estorbaras.—reprendió a su medio hermano que yacía en el suelo, el peliplata mayor había salvado al híbrido.

Inuyasha: Cuidado con...— quiso advertir sobre Goro pero este atacó antes, sin embargo, Sesshomaru sintió su presencia y pudo esquivar su ataque, no fue lo mismo para Goro quien no pudo evadir el ataque del mayor de los Taisho, en poco tiempo el poder de Bakusaiga terminó con él.

Kagome: ¡Inuyasha! —llegó por fin triunfante de su pelea en el aire.

Sesshomaru no tomó importancia y continuó buscando desesperadamente a Rin, él seguía sin poder sentirla, ni a ella ni a Sakura.

Sakura se puso de pie como si estuviese atenta a su alrededor.

Sakura: ¡Todos mis aliados son unos debiluchos! Nunca cumplen lo que se les es ordenado, Hachiro y las malditas aves de fuego fracasaron en su misión, el infame de Abdiel ni siquiera pudo lanzarte la maldición y mi conspiración contra el templo sagrado fue una perdida de tiempo. Y ahora estos ni siquiera pueden terminar con la basura entrometida. Supongo que tengo que terminar con esto de una vez por todas, espero que no mueras antes de que regrese.

Después de esto salió volando dejando sola a Rin, la chica había captado muy poco de lo que Sakura había dicho, sentía cómo su cuerpo y todo a su alrededor se movía, no, no estaba alucinando, el pequeño barco de madera se movía bruscamente por el agua que se agitaba con ferocidad. Su ojos no veían más que el cielo lleno de oscuras nubes que se acumulaban y los estruendos sonaban a las alturas. Con toda la fuerza que le fue posible poco a poco llevaba sus brazos amarrados a su cuello, tenía que quitarse ese collar que evitaba mandar señales de su presencia, pero el exceso de movimientos le ponían todo más difícil. Su cuerpo era cubierto por el frío, luchaba por no cerrar sus ojos. Nunca se imaginó sufrir lo que estaba viviendo, no le importaba su vida, lo único que quería era salvar a su bebé, por ni siquiera tenía fuerza para dar a luz. ¿Moriría con su hijo en vientre? ¿De verdad no podría ver el fruto del amor entre Sesshomaru y ella?.

El peliplata volaba con velocidad recorriendo la isla, la frustración lo consumía, la mujer que amaba y su cachorro estaban en peligro y por más que buscaba no encontraba nada, la isla era muy grande y no sentir el olor de Rin era un tormento, impaciente examinaba cada lugar. Entonces comprendió que lo que sentía era... miedo. Miedo de que a Rin le pasara algo y que no haya nada qué hacer para ayudarla, miedo a perderla, a ella y su cachorro. En cuanto encontrará a Sakura la iba a matar, claro, después de asegurar a Rin.

A pesar de no sentir el aura de Sakura, sus instintos le advirtieron a tiempo del ataque que se dirigía a él, con agilidad lo esquivó a tiempo.

Sakura: Veo que eres muy astuto cariño.

Sesshomaru: ¿Dónde está Rin?

Sakura: Vaya que no pierdes el tiempo en preguntar por ella.

Sesshomaru: Te asesinaré.

El peliplata se lanzó contra ella iniciando una ardua batalla, Sakura era una youkai bastante fuerte, buena oponente para Sesshomaru. El grupo de Inuyasha llegó hasta donde se daba la pelea y antes de que se acercaran más una especie de telaraña surgió del suelo para cubrirlos.

Sango: ¡Ahaha excelencia!—gritó al ser envuelta por la telaraña.

Miroku: ¡Sango!

Inuyasha: ¡Qué demonios es esto!

La telaraña los cubrió a todos y cada uno encerrándolos en un capullo. Una vez adentro comenzaron a hacer todo lo posible para salir.

Sakura: Apuesto a que no sabes que tu mujercita esta a punto de dar a luz.

A Sesshomaru se le heló la sangre al escuchar aquello, ¿Sería verdad o solo era una mentira para distraerlo?

Sakura: ¡JA la pobre no tiene fuerzas ni para respirar!

Sesshomaru pronto explotaría de la rabia. Comenzó a pelear con mayor fuerza y Sakura le seguía el ritmo. Las personas dentro de los capullos también escucharon lo que Sakura dijo, teniendo una razón más para escapar pronto de la cosa blanca que los envolvía.

Algo faltaba ahí, o más bien alguien. Jaken y Ah-Un no estaban en esos capullos de telaraña y Sesshomaru lo había notado. El demonio verde recientemente se había separada para ir a buscar a Rin por su cuenta. Y en esos momentos eso era una esperanza para Sesshomaru. Tenía que terminar pronto con Sakura.

Sus muñecas sangraban y con el mínimo movimiento las punzadas de dolor no se hacían esperar, además de que sus músculos tensos estaban completamente adoloridos, apenas logró alcanzar el collar y si para ello sufrió bastante lo que seguía sería mucho peor, tenía que elevar más sus brazos para poder quitárselo sobre la cabeza. El barco seguía en constante movimiento y azotes, el agua se mezclaba con ímpetu. Rin podía apenas distinguir el sonido abrumador de un chorro gigante de agua cayendo, el sonido de una pronta caída cada vez se hacía mas fuerte, cada vez estaba más cerca.


End file.
